Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo
by LadyEpona93
Summary: [Post-ending]Los Mugiwara se enfrentan a una nueva travesía. Una extraña brújula les lleva hasta el Antiguo Mundo, donde se verán involucrados en una peligrosa misión. Durante el viaje, Nami conocerá a alguien que la hará enfrentarse con su pasado y consigo misma... Un mundo desconocido, una terrible enemiga y recuerdos fragmentados. ¡Una emocionante aventura nos espera!
1. La pareja real y la pirata sangrienta

Parecía que otro día normal amanecía en el _Thousand Sunny_ ; el mar estaba en calma, el viento marino ondeaba la bandera Mugiwara y algún que otro monstruo acuático rugía en la lejanía. No había enemigos a la vista, y el clima era caluroso y agradable. Chopper, que había sido el vigía de aquella noche, observaba cómo el sol naciente teñía el hasta ahora azul oscuro nocturno, a un brillante anaranjado, y después a un vivo celeste. Por el momento, nadie se había movido de sus respectivos camarotes, ni siquiera el capitán, o mejor dicho, el Rey de los Piratas.

Ciertamente, desde que Luffy alcanzó su sueño hacía dos años, y más desde que se había casado con Nami, hacía casi uno, había madurado un poco más: disfrutaba del viaje en lugar de impacientarse por llegar al próximo destino; y en ocasiones desaparecía al mismo tiempo que su navegante a la vista de todos, y no aparecían a hasta pasadas al menos, un par de horas. Salvo ésto, seguía siendo el mismo cabezota, hiperactivo, glotón y egoísta de siempre.

Nami también había cambiado en ciertos aspectos: aceptaba con más paciencia las tonterías de sus nakamas, en especial la de cierto capitán que ahora era su marido; pasaba más tiempo en el huerto de mandarinos o en cubierta que en el cuarto de cartografía, ya que había completado el mapa del mundo en general, aunque aún le faltaban algunos rincones por descubrir (pero a sus joviales 22 años, y con su principal sueño realizado, el tiempo ya no le urgía tanto como antes); y una sonrisa nunca antes vista en ella, iluminaba su rostro buena parte del día. Salvo ésto, continuaba siendo la misma tacaña, posesiva, cascarrabias y coqueta de siempre.

Volviendo con Chopper, cuando pasaban tres horas después del amanecer y casi toda la tripulación estaba en movimiento, el renito comprendió que hoy la pareja tampoco se dejaría ver hasta bien entrada la mañana.

 _Llevan así dos años_ , pensaba el doctor de los Mugiwaras, _¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar la época de celo en los humanos?_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el camarote del matrimonio real**_

Nami abrió los ojos cuando la luz matinal se filtró por la ventana del cuarto. Aún medio dormida, se irguió y se frotó los párpados, para después echar un vistazo al lugar. Había sido una noche muy intensa, de hecho la joven se atrevería a decir que más de lo normal. Las ropas de ella y de Luffy estaban donde las recordaba, esparcidas por todo el suelo, y la ropa interior de ella se encontraba (tanto el sujetador como las panties) rota por la mitad, a los pies de la cama; tendría que comprar nuevos conjuntos en el próximo pueblo donde atracasen. El pequeño escritorio donde guardaba sus mapas más antiguos, el cual había sido el escenario de su tercer acto de amor aquella noche, se encontraba desierto pues Luffy había corrido todos los objetos a un lado para disponer a gusto de la nueva superficie de juegos. Justo después de haberla sentado sobre el mueble, él le colocó su sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza.

 _-Siempre eres hermosa, pero ésto te hace aún más_ \- le había susurrado antes de entrar en ella.

Nami estaba perdida en aquellos recientes recuerdos, cuando Luffy de repente murmuró algunos gruñidos al notar que la navegante se apartaba de su lado; y todavía dormido, se giró hacia ella y se abrazó a su cintura, suspirando satisfecho.

-Luffy-le regañó con dulzura, en ocasiones así era imposible enfadarse con él.

-Mmmm... exquisita- habló en sueños el moreno, su voz apagada al tener sus labios contra la piel de Nami.

Ésta se sonrojó, pensando que estaba soñando con ella, o tal vez recordando la apasionada noche que habían tenido.

-Ca-carne... mmmm.

-¿Para qué me hago ilusiones?- se dijo la navegante con una vena palpitándole en la sien.

-Que delicos...

El sueño del monarca entre montañas de comida se vieron súbitamente interrumpidos por el potente puño de Nami, que lo hizo caer de la cama con violencia.

-AAUCH- el muchacho se acarició la zona golpeada, despertándose por completo- ¿Eh, qué...?

Acto seguido se puso de pie, totalmente desvestido y en posición de ataque, buscando un posible peligro.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Nami, quién nos ataca?!

-Nadie, idiota. Es hora de levantarse, los demás deben de estar esperando por nosotros para desayunar.

-¡Yahoo! Desayuno, síii.

El chico se vistió aprisa, se colocó su sombrero y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad hacia la cocina, reclamando el almuerzo a gritos. Nami exhaló con cierto fastidio, no importaba si era el soberano de todos los océanos o un simple hombre casado, Luffy nunca cambiaría. Aunque, por mucho que la sacaba de sus casillas a veces, si él fuera de otra manera, no sería el mismo joven del que se había enamorado perdidamente años atrás.

* * *

Si había una cosa que caracterizaba a Luffy, es que no compartía su comida jamás, y estaba dispuesto a pelear por conservarla si era necesario. Sin embargo, aquella mañana sucedió algo que nadie (recalcando que "nadie") en absoluto se esperaba.

Ante la incrédula mirada de todos, y de Nami sobretodo, Luffy depositó en el plato de la navegante un generoso pedazo de carne de su montón. Era bien sabido que el moreno nunca le robaba a ella la comida, pero de eso a darle parte de la suya era algo insólito de presenciar, casi un milagro: la carne para el capitán Mugiwara era sagrada. La única vez que había ocurrido algo así, fue durante el banquete de bodas de la pareja real, y de eso hacía ya once meses.

-Luffy, ¿por qué me das de tu carne?

-¿No la quieres?

La muchacha dudó un instante, la carne no formaba parte de su dieta del desayuno, pero no quería desperdiciar un suceso tan portentoso. Además, para Nami no había nada que derrumbase más su férreo carácter que un detalle de Luffy.

-Muchas gracias, cariño- le agradeció, para luego depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada, shishishi.

-¡La madre que lo trajo! Maldito suertudo hijo de...-masculló Sanji mientras cocinaba.

Por su parte, el resto de la tripulación decidió no comentar nada (a excepción de una discreta risa de Robin y una sonrisa burlona de Zoro) y la rutina continuó como de costumbre.

* * *

Unas hora más tarde, el _Thousand Sunny_ atracaba en una pequeña ciudad costera, conocida en la zona por disponer de buenos locales y productos de calidad. Esta vez les tocó a Luffy y a Nami vigilar el barco, mientras los demás visitaban el lugar; aunque, en realidad, era al capitán al que le tocaba hacer de guardia, pero la pelirroja había decidido quedarse también para corregir algunas bitácoras (y de paso, vigilar que su marido no hiciera ninguna tontería). Por su parte, al chico le alegró mucho aquello, pues cuando se quedaba sólo para cuidar del _Sunny_ se aburría como una ostra, lo cual podía acabar de dos maneras: o se quedaba dormido en la cubierta, descuidando su puesto, o correteaba por el navío hasta que acababa rompiendo algo; a veces había hecho incluso ambas cosas. Con Nami seguro que no se aburriría.

Al poco de irse el resto de la tripulación, la navegante oteaba el horizonte con sus prismáticos, comparando las coordenadas con el Log Pose, pero unos ojos enormes de color negro le taparon la vista. Alarmada, bajó el objeto y observó a Luffy frente a ella, que la miraba con su característica sonrisa.

-Shishishi.

-¡Maldita sea, Luffy!- le gritó molesta, para luego agarrarlo de los hombros y empezar a zarandearlo con fuerza- ¡Te tengo dicho que no me asustes así, un día me vas a provocar un ataque de nervios!

-Es que me aburroooooo- se excusaba el capitán, cada vez más mareado- Nami, para, por favooooor, me mareooooo.

-¡Bah!- ella lo soltó sin ninguna delicadeza- Vete a jugar por ahí o haz lo que quieras, pero déjame trabajar en paz.

-Pero Nami...

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó ya harta, mostrando unos enormes dientes aserrados- ¿Es que a tus años no eres capaz de entretenerte tú sólo?

-Mmmm- gruñó él con una mueca, fastidiado por lo terca que podía ser la chica a veces- Nami.

-¿Qué? Apúrate, que tengo que revisar una bitácora.

-Yo quiero estar contigo ahora.

-¿Ah sí? ¿No te llegó con la noche que tuvimos sin dormir?

-Estuvo bien, shishishishi. Pero sigo deseando pasar tiempo contigo.

Nami suspiró, derrotada por la sinceridad de su marido.

-Está bien, pero déjame acabar mi trabajo, ¿vale?

-OK- respondió el rey pirata, feliz por haberse salido con la suya (otra vez).

Finalmente, tras diez minutos que a Luffy le parecieron eternos y que había decidido liquidar mirando a un pequeño banco de peces extraños que nadaban cerca del barco, la pelirroja anotó los últimos datos en su libreta y se la guardó.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Sip. ¿Qué tal si ahora hacemos algo divertido?

-¡Por supuesto!- sin que su esposa lo esperase, el pirata de goma enrolló su brazo alrededor de su cadera y la atrajo hasta él.

Nami, pensando que la estaba seduciendo (sí, el antiguo jovenzuelo y torpe Mugiwara había aprendido a seducir, un poco), le esbozó una sonrisa pícara y le dio un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja. Pero él, sin inmutarse del sentimiento de pasión que había despertado en la muchacha, estiró el otro brazo hacia un edificio cercano y la miró divertido.

-¡Vamos allá!

-¡¿Eh?! Luffy, espera, ¿qué...?

Nami no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que el travieso capitán se transportó hacia el tejado a gran velocidad, con la navegante aferrada a él y chillando como una niña.

-AAAAAHHHHH.

* * *

Poco después, un Luffy lleno de chichones y una Nami molesta paseaban por las calles sin preocuparse por la gente. A pesar de que los Mugiwaras ya eran conocidos por todo el mundo, en localidades como aquélla la reputación de los extranjeros poco les importaba a los lugareños, siempre y cuando no causasen problemas y pagasen lo que adquirieran.

-Espero por tu bien que no le pase nada al _Thousand Sunny_ después de que lo dejásemos sin vigilancia.

-No te preocupes, si alguien intenta robarlo, le patearé el culo.

-Nunca aprendes, ¿verdad?

La pareja decidió visitar primero en una tienda de ropa, donde la joven reina compró varios conjuntos de nueva temporada y alguna camiseta para Luffy. Desde que dormían juntos, ella no permitía que su marido usara la misma ropa todos los días, y menos si no la lavaba, por lo que Luffy se veía obligado a cambiar de vestimenta cada tres días, como mucho. Pero ésto no le importaba demasiado, ya que siempre se decantaba por prendas sencillas y cómodas.

Una vez adquirido lo necesario (para Nami por supuesto), se dirigieron a un lugar que Luffy sí disfrutó: uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Allí permanecieron un par de horas, acabando con una cuenta altísima que pagar a causa del inmenso apetito del monarca pirata, que además acabó con toda la reserva de carne del local. Nami no tuvo problema con ésto, ya que eran millonarios y, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia gastar tanto por comida, se había hecho a la idea de que el mayor coste que salía de su marido era por su estómago.

Y así pasaron la tarde paseando por los barrios, disfrutando (sobre todo Luffy) de espectáculos callejeros, visitando joyerías y puestos de diversos alimentos y golosinas. En un momento dado, el capitán Mugiwara se fijó en un humilde tenderete y, embriagado por un repentino entusiasmo, cogió a Nami de la mano y la guió hasta el lugar.

-Luffy, ¿qué te interesa a ti de una floristería?

-Quiero mirar una cosa.

La navegante no prestó atención a este detalle, era normal que al moreno se le ocurriera de repente buscar cosas extravagantes y tratar de hacerse con ellas. De modo que la joven, pensando que le preguntaría al tendedero si vendía una planta asesina o una flor mutante, se dio la vuelta y esperó observando a la multitud. Entonces se fijó en una mujer que caminaba con una niña pequeña a su lado, cogida de su mano; ambas lucían muy felices. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentir como la congoja la invadía al recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado con su madre, Bellemere, muchos años atrás; momentos tan hermosos como los que estaban compartiendo aquella mujer y su hija. Notando que se le humedecían los ojos, Nami apartó la vista hacia un gato que dormitaba entre unas cestas.

-Nami.

Ella se volvió hacia su marido, sin darse cuenta de que su mirada aún reflejaba nostalgia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Oh, sí. No es nada, me debió de entrar algo en el ojo.

-Ah, vale. Shishishi. No me gusta verte triste.

Nami sonrió, quien no lo conociera, pensaría que Luffy se comportaba como un crío egoísta, pero en realidad era muy diferente. Aquella era su forma de expresar su preocupación por los demás. De repente, le tendió un ramo de pequeñas flores blancas: eran flores de mandarino. La pelirroja las miró perpleja.

-¿Y este detalle tan romántico y raro en ti, Luffy?

-Bueno, shishishi. Hoy se cumplen cuatro años desde el día que nos conocimos; pensé que estaría genial hacerte un regalo para celebrarlo.

Nami se quedó sin palabras al escuchar aquello. Ahora comprendía por qué Luffy se había dado de su carne, y por qué aquella noche se había mostrado tan apasionado. Ya casi se había olvidado por completo de aquella fecha, aunque recordaba los acontecimientos de aquel día como si fuera ayer. Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo: habían pasado cuatro años desde que se conocieron, dos desde que Luffy se había hecho con el título de Rey de los Piratas (y confesado sus sentimientos hacia ella, iniciando así una relación de pareja), y casi uno desde que se habían casado.

-Oh, Luffy...

-¿Eh?

Para sorpresa del capitán Mugiwara, unas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de la joven, y temiendo que la había ofendido de alguna manera, se apuró a secárselas en un intento de animarla. Si para el Rey pirata había algo peor que un nakama suyo sufriera, era ver infeliz a su navegante y ahora esposa.

-Oye Nami, no llores, por favor. Perdona si te he...

No pudo acabar la frase, ya que los labios de la chica le cubrieron la boca, besándolo con fervor.

-Ahora me toca a mí darte mi regalo- le susurró ella cuando terminó el beso, mirándolo como una tigresa al acecho.

-¡Ooohh!- gritó Luffy entusiasmado, sin sospechar a lo que su pareja se refería- ¿De verdad tengo yo un regalo también? ¿Dónde está? Dame, dame.

-Volvamos al barco y ya verás.

* * *

Horas después, ya al caer la noche, en su camarote del _Thousand Sunny_ ambos monarcas se encontraban desnudos y abrazados en la cama. Ella tenía el sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza, luciendo como la más bella tiara. En un principio, Luffy había esperado un buen plato de carne preparado por Nami (para él, algo que relacionara la comida con su esposa era lo más sexy que podía existir), pero cuando ella empezó a tocarlo y a recorrerle la piel con sus labios y su lengua, se dejó llevar por la tentación carnal del amor. El rey pirata conocía el cuerpo de su reina como el suyo propio, sabía cómo hacerla suspirar y gemir de placer, y dónde acariciarla hasta hacerle gritar su nombre. Disfrutaba de aquellos momentos como de respirar, su conexión se había vuelto tan íntima que ya no se imaginaba un día sin ella a su lado. Y aunque eran muy jóvenes todavía para pensar en el mañana, a veces Luffy se imaginaba formando una familia con la navegante en un futuro no muy lejano.

¿Que cuál fue el regalo de Nami exactamente? Una postura desconocida hasta entonces por él, la cual la navegante había consultado gracias a un libro "especial" que le había prestado Robin en cierta ocasión. Cuando sucumbieron al éxtasis, Luffy se sintió tan agotado que se quedó dormido casi al instante, no sin antes susurrarle al oído a su compañera cuánto la quería.

 _Ha sido un día inolvidable_ , reflexionó la pelirroja al tiempo que pasaba los dedos por el cabello de su esposo, _Luffy no suele ser tan romántico como lo ha sido hoy. De hecho, ¿desde cuándo se acuerda de las fechas? Si hasta los cumpleaños se los tengo que recordar yo._

Ante tan inaudita situación, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír y se acomodó junto al moreno, feliz, satisfecha y enamorada. Cuatro años se cumplían desde que se habían cruzado sus caminos... Si de aquella alguien le hubiera contado cómo sería su vida al lado del capitán Mugiwara, sin dudas se habría echado a reír, alegando lo ridículo que sonaba.

Y con estos últimos pensamientos en mente, la joven se rindió al sueño, arropada por el cuerpo de su rey.

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar del Mar del Caribe**_

Un hombre maduro, de aspecto cansado y ropas estropeadas, subía renqueante a un imponente galeón, sobre cuyo palo mayor hondeaba una bandera negra que tenía el dibujo de una calavera; unas líneas escarlatas que recorrían por su boca, como si de regueros de sangre se trataran, representaban la identidad de sus dueños: los Acechadores. En su casco trasero podían leerse las palabras, pintadas de color rojo sangre, el nombre de _Bloody Wave_. Su tamaño era similar al de la legendaria _Perla Negra_ , su nave gemela, pero con un aspecto diez veces más siniestro: disponía de velas negras como la noche; madera de roble oscura; barandales y demás zonas del barco estaban adornados con líneas y espirales rojas; y en el palo de la proa dominaba la cabeza de un dragón amenazante.

El hombre finalmente logró subir a la cubierta, siendo atendido al instante por dos jóvenes grumetes, que en aspecto eran casi idénticos en su aspecto general (18 años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros y nariz pequeña), pero que podían distinguirse al ser un hombre y una mujer. Ambos eran mellizos y eran los únicos que realmente se preocupaban por el pésimo estado del recién llegado.

-¡Thomas, Thomas, responde!- decía el muchacho, que le sostenía la cabeza mientras la chica lo examinaba en busca de posibles heridas o síntomas de enfermedad.

-Geoffrey... Cla... Clara- dijo el atendido con un hilo de voz; estaba muy débil.

-Está muy deshidratado.

-Ten, Thomas- Clara le acercó una cantimplora a los labios; éste no tardó en bebérsela toda, lo cual le alivió en buena medida y le dio fuerzas para hablar con claridad.

-La encontré, pero no conseguí traerla hasta aquí.

De repente, un hombre de gran estatura, ancho e imponente como un oso, se hizo paso entre la multitud que rodeaba al trío. Era Dave White, el primer oficial del navío y mano derecha de Vanessa B. Blackbleed, la capitana del mismo.

-Así que has fracasado- comentó con voz serena, completamente despreocupado del mal aspecto de su camarada- Vanessa lleva muchos días esperándote, y no está de muy buen humor; de modo que ya puedes ir rezando por tu alma, Thomas, porque hoy probablemente sea tu último día. Lo más ético sería matarte aquí y ahora.

Dicho ésto, el hombretón agarró el mango de su sable, dispuesto a acabar con Thomas de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible, pues no le apetecía gastar balas en un simple subordinado. Además, disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno y hacía tiempo que no se desquitaba con una víctima. Sin embargo, Clara se levantó y se interpuso entre él y el herido.

-¡Pero la encontró, sabe dónde está la Brújula Negra!- dijo ella con aire desesperado, no quería que muriera su compañero, no después de a saber cuántas peripecias había pasado- ¿No es así, Thomas?

El pirata asintió, incapaz de hablar a causa de la impresión que le daba la espada de Dave; aquella arma había cortado miles de cuellos manos de su cruento dueño, algunos habían pertenecido a antiguos miembros de la tripulación que habían fallado en alguna orden de la capitana Vanessa. Dave gruñó frustrado, pero empuñó de nuevo su sable, aunque no sin echar una mirada asesina a Clara.

-Está bien, Thomas, ve y avisa a nuestra capitana sobre toda la información que tengas. Al menos eso te dará unos minutos más de vida.

Dave se echó a reír con crueldad, mientras que Geoffrey y Clara acompañaban a Thomas, que iba apoyado sobre el hombro de la chica, al camarote de Vanessa. Los tres entraron en un cuarto elegante, compuesto por muebles lujosos y diversas armas que adornaban la pared, cada cual más potente y letal. Y allí, sentada en el escritorio del centro de la habitación, se encontraba una mujer esbelta y atractiva, de rasgos delicados y corto cabello ondulado de color plateado, el cual no reflejaba vejez en absoluto, pues aún tenía treinta y ocho años. Estaba observando un enorme mapa cuando el trío hizo acto de presencia.

-Capitana Vanessa- el muchacho grumete fue el primero en hablar; lo hizo con un tono firme, pero que al mismo tiempo, reflejaba tensión.

-¿Sí, Goffrey? ¿Cuál es el motivo que me obliga a distraerme de examinar las posibles rutas que debemos tomar?

-Thomas ha llegado- contestó.

-Está aquí mismo-intervino la chica en la cual se apoyaba el maltrecho Thomas- Habla, compañero.

Vanessa levantó rápidamente la vista del mapa, clavando sus ojos ambarinos en el pobre hombre; una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido pero delicado rostro, al ver por fin que su subordinado parecía haber cumplido la misión que le encargó semanas atrás.

-Exacto, Thomas. ¿Qué noticias me traes? Espero que sean buenas y que la Brújula Negra se encuentre en alguno de tus bolsillos.

-Eh... Pues...

-¿Pues qué? ¿La tienes o no?

-La tenía, capitana... Pero... Pero...

-Bueno, veo que no has cumplido lo que te ordené. Al menos explícame qué ha pasado con la Brújula.

El pirata, algo aliviado porque su capitana no lo había castigado por su fallo (al menos, por ahora), tomó aire para exponer lo sucedido durante su misión.

-Conseguí infiltrarme con éxito en la posada donde se alojaba Jack Sparrow durante la noche, y robé la Brújula Negra sin se diese cuenta. Durante una semana la tuve conmigo, pero un día descubrí que alguien me perseguía: era una cáscara de nuez, en ella sólo vi a una persona a bordo; por lo que no me preocupé al principio, pero de repente empezó a dispararme. Traté de huir, pero el barco me seguía de cerca; entonces saltó hacia mi barco, mientras se transformaba en un ciervo gigante, y se abalanzó sobre mí...

-¡Un usuario de Akuma no mi!- le interrumpió Vanessa, entre sorprendida y furiosa- Maldita sea, pensaba que ya no quedaban usuarios en estos mares... Decían que todos habían sido devorados por el Kraken.

-Así es, señora. Debió de evadir de algún modo a la bestia de Davy Jones, y ahora que ambos están muertos, ese sujeto no tendrá problemas en volver a navegar.

La mujer masculló una maldición contra el atacante, creía ser la única en todo el mar del Caribe en tener el poder de una fruta demoníaca.

-¿Qué pasó luego, Thomas?

El hombre tenía una cosa más que contar, pero prefirió callar; aunque los gemelos no lo pasaron por alto.

-No lo sé, la paliza me dejó inconsciente. Cuando desperté la Brújula ya no estaba, y tampoco había rastro del hombre-ciervo.

Vanessa se quedó pensativa, provocando un terrible y frío silencio. Los grumetes y Thomas respiraban aterrados, temiendo lo peor.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces, capitana?- se atrevió a preguntar Geoffrey.

-¿El estado de Thomas es grave?

-No lo creo. Si reposa y bebe agua en abundancia, en tres días estará recuperado.

-Tres días no es suficiente...- susurró Clara.

-¡Calla y déjame hablar!- le susurró alarmado al oído, sin que Vanessa lo escuchase.

-Bien, llevadlo a su cama- sentenció la capitana al final- En tres días espero que esté trabajando de nuevo, no quiero perder más tiempo buscando a nuevos miembros.

* * *

Los mellizos llevaron a su compañero hasta el camarote de la tripulación y lo dejaron sobre su hamaca, para después curarle las heridas y darle varios vasos de agua.

-Muchas gracias, Greoffrey- dijo Thomas con un hilo de voz en cuanto acabó de beber, ya casi vencido por el cansancio.

-No hables más, camarada. Descansa; siento no poder darte el tiempo de reposo que necesitas.

-Me has salvado de morir a manos de Vanessa, es más que suficiente.

-Quiero preguntarte una última cosa, ¿hay algo que le estás ocultando a la capitana? ¿Viste algo más cuando te asaltó ese hombre?

Thomas dudó un instante, sabía que podía confiar en aquellos muchachos, jamás le traicionarían. Pero, por otra parte, no podía evitar sentirse atormentado al recordar las palabras que le dijo su atacante antes de golpearlo, irradiando una mezcla de rabia y desprecio en sus ojos azules... Unos ojos que él recordaba muy bien de varios años atrás, al igual que aquella imponente voz:

" _Los cobardes mueren dos veces, Thomas. Si te vuelvo a ver, morirás una tercera vez"_

-No, no recuerdo nada más- contestó, terminando así la conversación- Ahora marchaos, no quiero que os metáis en problemas por estar tan pendientes de mí.

Los hermanos obedecieron y lo dejaron descansar, retirándose ambos a la bodega para hablar a solas sobre lo ocurrido. Clara estaba notablemente afectada, y muy asustada.

-¿Cuándo podremos marcharnos de este horrible lugar?- preguntó ella, con la garganta ahogada por la angustia.

-En cuanto encontremos el tesoro, ya lo sabes.

-¿Y si nunca lo logramos? La Brújula Negra la tiene otra persona, ¿cómo mierda vamos a dar con él ahora?

-Debemos esperar, hermana. Vanessa B. Blackbleed es la pirata más poderosa del Caribe; sin ella no podríamos llegar hasta la Cala de la Muerte con vida y dar con el tesoro. Su barco es el mejor navío para surcar esa zona.

-Ya me da igual el oro, Geoffrey; sólo quiero volver a casa.

-¿Volver allí? ¿Y regresar con las manos vacías, ver a mamá y a papá de nuevo muriéndose de inanición para que nosotros tengamos algo que llenar el estómago? ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres, Clara?!

-¡Noooo, claro que no!

Clara rompió a llorar, rota por el dolor y por la horrible situación en la que estaban atrapados. Geoffrey calló de golpe; su hermana siempre había sido una persona positiva y determinada, y era su principal pilar en los malos momentos, pero últimamente toda aquella fuerza interior se había ido licuando por cada víctima que veía morir a manos de los Acechadores, especialmente de Vanessa. Lo último que quería era verla llorar otra vez.

-Una cuarta parte de ese tesoro nos facilitará las cosas de por vida: nuestros padres podrán comer sin miedo a que nosotros pasemos hambre, y abandonaremos esa inmunda choza para irnos a vivir a una buena casa. No tendremos que preocuparnos nunca más por la comida o por el dinero. Seremos felices por fin, los cuatro.

El chico se acercó a ella y le limpió las lágrimas del rostro, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo. Él también tenía miedo, pero no podía permitirse mostrar ni una pizca; tenían que ser fuertes y salir adelante, y si él se mostraba asustado también, ambos perderían toda esperanza.

-No llores más, hermana. Cumpliremos la promesa que les hicimos; lo lograremos juntos.

-Sólo espero que no tardemos mucho más, porque no soportaré ver morir a más personas inocentes, Goffrey.

El joven se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué contestarle a su hermana. No quería verla sufrir más, y él tampoco se sentía capaz de formar parte de aquella tripulación por mucho más tiempo, muy pocos de aquellos piratas conservaban alguna pizca de humanidad. Aquel día habían estado a punto de perder a Thomas, quien se había unido a los Acechadores por la misma razón de que ellos: por desesperada necesidad. Los mellizos le habían cogido bastante estima y lo consideraban casi un amigo.

-Sólo te pido un poco de paciencia, Clara. Por favor.

La joven enterró su rostro entre las manos, suspirando resignada mientras en su mente se repetía que ambos estaban en un callejón sin salida; no tenía más remedio que hacerle caso a su hermano y aguantar hasta que lograsen su objetivo.

 _A veces el destino es muy cruel_ , pensó ella mientras miraba a través la ventana a una gaviota sobrevolando el mar, _Ojalá ésto se acabe pronto_.


	2. El Antiguo Mundo: ¡A la nueva aventura!

Tres días más tarde, en plena noche, los Mugiwaras se embriagaban por la victoria recién cosechada contra la banda de Hanzel Homes, un famoso pirata del Nuevo Mundo con una recompensa de 700 millones de berries y las habilidades de una poderosa Akuma no mi, que le permitían convertirse en un hombre de roca maciza. Tras una batalla que duró algo más de lo que esperaban y que les costó algunas heridas (ya curadas por el pequeño reno doctor), la tripulación celebraba su triunfo con el botín del canalla vencido: una tonelada de carne de rey marino para Luffy, joyas para Nami, sake para Zoro, ingredientes nuevos para Sanji, algún artilugio antiquísimo para Robin, y piezas nuevas de maquinaria para Usopp y Franky. Por su parte, Chopper y Brook se conformaban con la fiesta.

Sin embargo, mientras Nami rebuscaba más cosas de valor entre los objetos substraídos, encontró varias cosas que procedían de lugares muy distintos: ropajes nobles del reino de Goa, piedras preciosas de la Isla Gyojin, perfumes de Dressrosa, aceites de Zou, armas de Water 7... Todas ellas eran de territorios muy alejados entre sí. Era algo peculiar de ver, sin dudas, pero la navegante supuso que aquellos objetos habían ido pasando por numerosas manos hasta acabar al tesoro de Homes, de modo que no se sorprendió demasiado. Pero entonces, cuando casi había terminado de examinarlo todo, dio con algo que le llamó especialmente la atención: una extraña brújula, que tenía una cadena para portar alrededor del cuello. En su forma, era similar a un reloj de bolsillo. La superficie del campo magnético estaba dividida en dos mitades: una era de color dorado y en ella se leían las palabras SECOND WORLD, estaba subdividida en cuatro partes iguales, cada una de las cuales señalaba los cuatro Blues; mientras, en la otra parte, que era de color plateado, ponía las palabras ANCIENT WORLD, y estaba repartida en cinco océanos desconocidos. Así mismo, disponía de cinco ruedas, una grande para toda la superficie, y dos pequeñas en cada mitad de la brújula.

Al terminar de examinarla, la navegante notó que de repente una extraña sensación la invadía; aunque no recordaba haber visto un artilugio así, de algún modo sentía una imperiosa familiaridad hacia él. De hecho, sentía que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle un poco, como si su mente estuviese tratando de recordar algo importante.

Todavía confusa por este repentino sentimiento y por la leve migraña, la joven abandonó su habitación en busca de Robin; la arqueóloga seguro que descubriría en poco tiempo de qué trataba la brújula.

-Robin, mira lo que he encontrado en el botín.

-¿Hm? Qué brújula más curiosa.

-¡¿Una brújula rara?!- se hizo oír la voz de Luffy desde a saber dónde.

Antes de que ambas mujeres se dieran cuenta, el moreno había enrollado su cuello alrededor de la cintura y los hombros de Nami, con una sonrisa cargada de emoción.

-A ver, a ver.

-AAAHH. ¡No me asaltes así, bruto!- lo regañó la pelirroja, mostrando unos filosos colmillos al tiempo que pellizcaba las mejillas de goma del capitán.

-¿Qué pasa ahí, chicos?- Franky se asomó curioso, seguido en pocos segundos por los demás Mugiwaras.

La tripulación entera observaba asombrada la brújula, sin dudas se trataba de un artefacto para algo muy específico, al igual que los Eternal Pose.

-¿Qué querrá decir eso del Segundo Mundo y el Antiguo Mundo?- preguntó Usopp mientras se rascaba la nuca, desconcertado.

-Lo desconozco- respondió Nami- No se parece a ninguna brújula que haya visto antes.

-Tal vez nos guíe hacia una nueva aventura...- empezó Luffy (que ya había soltado a Nami y estaba de pie en la cubierta), pero fue aventado por una patada colectiva de sus nakamas.

-¿POR QUÉ NO TE CALLAS?- le espetaron al unísono.

-Robin- dijo Zoro- ¿Sabes acaso lo que es?

La arqueóloga la analizó con detenimiento, observando muy seriamente cada detalle. Pasados unos segundos de silencio.

-Lo investigaré en mi despacho. Creo que he leído algo sobre este objeto en un artículo sobre tecnología.

-Genial, Robin- sentenció Luffy, dispuesto a seguir entonces con la celebración- ¡Que continúe la fiesta, chicos!

-SÍIII- gritó la tripulación al unísono.

-Yo iré al camarote, no me encuentro muy bien- comentó Nami, con expresión de cansancio.

Luffy, al oír aquello, corrió a poner la mano en la frente de su esposa, buscando algún signo de fiebre. No quería que Nami volviese a pasar por lo mismo que cuando sufrió aquella infección en la isla Drum.

-Tranquilo, Luffy. No estoy tal mal como aquella vez- le trató de calmar ella al verlo tan preocupado, separándole la mano y mostrándole una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Qué te ocurre exactamente?- se apresuró a preguntar Chopper, impulsado por su instinto de médico.

-Una ligera migraña. No te preocupes, Chopper; con un buen descanso se me pasará.

-De acuerdo, pero si te va a más, no dudes en avisarme.

La joven le asintió con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizar al reno, ya que éste solía estar muy (pero que muy) pendiente ante cualquier síntoma de malestar en sus amigos, y se acto seguido se retiró.

-¿Qué es una migraña?- quiso saber Luffy en cuanto la navegante desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación- ¿Es algo muy malo?

-Se trata de un dolor de cabeza bastante fastidioso. La persona que la padece tiende a apartarse a un lugar tranquilo, y a oscuras a ser posible, para que se le alivie, ya que los ruidos fuertes, la luz o el estrés pueden agravar las molestias. Por lo general no es grave.

El capitán lo miró con seriedad, dando a entender que lo había comprendido, pero seguía preocupado por su pareja.

-¿Y no puedes hacer nada para curarle eso?

-Ella dijo que era "ligera", así que con que duerma toda la noche debería bastar para que se le vaya el dolor. Pero si la migraña continúa mañana, tengo unas pastillas que le aliviarán los síntomas en unos minutos, así que podemos estar tranquilos.

Esta vez el rey pirata se tranquilizó con las palabras de su doctor; sin duda tenía al mejor del mundo en su tripulación, que seguro podría curar cualquier enfermedad. Con ésto en mente, Luffy pudo disfrutar de la fiesta un rato más, sabiendo que Nami estaba en buenas manos.

Horas más tarde, ya bien entrada la madrugada, el capitán del sombrero de paja yacía junto a su navegante en la cama matrimonial; agotado por la celebración y feliz por descansar por fin entre los brazos de su amada compañera. Sin embargo, Nami había tardado en dormirse en buen tiempo; todo ello porque no paraban de rondarle ciertas dudas: ¿por qué aquella brújula desconocida le resultó tan familiar en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos? ¿Por qué había padecido aquella migraña cuando tuvo esa sensación? No recordaba haber visto una igual, ni siquiera remotamente parecida; y además, el hecho de que en ella estuvieran marcados lo que parecían dos mundos paralelos la desconcertaba aún más. Finalmente, pasados unos desesperantes momentos poco antes de que Luffy entrase en el camarote, Nami se rindió al sueño.

Y así, el resto de la noche pasó con calma, sólo interrumpida por el murmullo de las olas y del chapoteo de algún pez. La pareja real dormitaba plácidamente, abrazados el uno al otro; pero Nami no tardó en sentir cómo sus ensoñaciones la llevaban a un recuerdo extraño:

 _Nami se sentía pequeña y frágil, pero también feliz mientras jugaba en el porche de su casa en Cocoyashi con unos juguetes de segunda mano que le había regalado Bellemere. Estaban viejos y muy gastados, pero a ella le encantaban. Junto a ellos, había colocado una curiosa brújula (un Traveling Pose), imaginando que sus muñecos la utilizaban para viajar por el mar. De repente, un hombre cuyo rostro no conseguía ver bien, a excepción de sus amables ojos azules y su voz juvenil, se arrodilló junto a ella, y se hizo con la brújula._

 _-¡No, mía!- protestó la pequeña Nami, estirando sus bracitos hacia el artilugio._

 _-No puedes jugar con esto, Nami, es peligroso- le contestó el desconocido con una voz firme pero agradable._

 _-¡Mía!_

 _-Mira que eres tozuda, y eso que sólo tienes cinco años- dijo el joven mientras le rascaba la cabecita pelirroja._

 _La niña levantó la vista hacia aquella mirad azul, cargada de cariño._

 _-Algún día esa tozudez te llevará muy lejos, estoy seguro. Entonces podrás usar esta brújula, pero hoy no._

 _Dicho ésto, todo desapareció en un flash cegador._

-AAAHHH.

El grito de la navegante despertó a Luffy, que sobresaltado por el repentino acto de su nakama y esposa, se acercó aún más a ella, preocupado.

-¿Nami? Nami, ¿qué ocurre?

Ella jadeaba, casi quedándose en shock por el reciente sueño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh... Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Otra vez una pesadilla?

-No, en realidad parecía un sueño agradable; pero al mismo tiempo era algo... raro.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, la migraña se le agudizó hasta casi hacerse insoportable. Entonces hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a la zona dolorida.

-¿Quieres que llame a Chopper?

-No, sólo quiero relajarme y dormir en paz.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

Ella titubeó, no quería hacer parecer que le preocupaba un simple sueño; no había sido como las pesadillas en las que veía de nuevo a su madre morir a manos de Arlong, o cuando rememoraba sus días de cautiverio haciendo mapas con sangre y sudor para el cruel Gyojin. Pero esta vez sentía un vacío desconocido, sin saber a qué se debía ni cómo llenarlo, salvo...

-Sí, abrázame Luffy, por favor.

El chico así lo hizo, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y envolviéndola con el calor de su cuerpo. Luffy no podía quitarle a su esposa el dolor por recordar su pasado, pero siempre estaría ahí para ella, haciéndola sonreír cada día, cuidando que no se dejase quebrantar y animándola a seguir adelante. Al principio, cuando apenas la conoció, pensaba que lo hacía porque era la misión de todo capitán hacia su nakama, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y sus sentimientos se habían ido aclarando, el joven pirata entendió que su impulso por velar por la felicidad de ella todos los días se debía algo más que un vínculo de nakamas o de amigos. El día de su boda había hecho la promesa de cuidarla tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos, y eso haría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, antes del desayuno, Nami se había recuperado de su dolor de cabeza, pero Chopper le insistió en que se alimentase y que durmiera las hora suficientes (ésto último le provocó un ligero rubor a la pelirroja) para evitar nuevas jaquecas. Poco después, Robin salió de su biblioteca junto a Zoro. Era evidente que el espadachín, al ver que ella se pasaría la noche investigando y posiblemente no iría al cuarto que ahora compartían, había decidido hacerle compañía. La alegría de la arqueóloga ante este detalle por parte de su pareja era evidente.

-Chicos, lo tengo- les anunció.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Franky se acercaron como locos a ella, impacientes por saber qué era aquella brújula tan rara.

-Cuéntanos- dijo Nami, que aunque parecía calmada, en realidad estaba tan ansiosa por la información como sus cuatro impetuosos nakamas.

-Esta brújula es un Traveling Pose.

-OOOHH- a Luffy le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, pero un repentino sentimiento de confusión se la borró de golpe- ¿Y qué es eso?

-Mira que eres...- murmuró Usopp entre dientes mientras le daba una colleja.

Ignorando la pequeña riña entre sus compañeros, Robin continuó con la explicación.

-Se trata de una brújula muy especial, de hecho hoy en día se considera extinta. Hace varias décadas, cuando el Gobierno Mundial se instauró como tal, se prohibió su uso y se ordenó destruir todas los Traveling Pose, debido a que algunos criminales y comerciantes corruptos las utilizaban para encontrar y traficar productos exóticos o robados. Sin embargo, se mantuvieron rumores de que se habían conseguido esconder unas pocas de estas brújulas, seguramente siendo vendidas o traspasadas a lo largo de los años.

-Puede que Homes fuera uno de esos traficantes ilegales- dedujo Franky- Eso explicaría por qué tenía un botín tan grande y lleno de cosas extravagantes.

-¿Y qué la diferencia de otras brújulas?- quiso saber Nami, cada vez más deseosa de conocer más sobre aquel objeto; era como si la hubiera hechizado desde que había tenido aquel sueño.

-El Traveling Pose no se utiliza para guiar al portador a ningún lugar, sino que lo transporta directamente al punto exacto al que desea ir, siempre y cuando conozca las coordenadas del mismo.

-Entonces, estas ruedas...

-La rueda grande sirve para señalar el mar al que quieras viajar, y las pequeñas para indicar las coordenadas.

-Pero- intervino Sanji- ¿Qué son el Segundo Mundo y el Antiguo Mundo?

-El Segundo Mundo no aparece citado en ninguno de mis libros, pero según el Pose está integrado los cuatro Blues, lo cual significa que el Segundo es el mundo en el que nos encontramos nosotros.

-¿Y el Antiguo Mundo?- preguntó Chopper, que al igual que sus nakamas, se sentía cada vez más intrigado por aquel nuevo descubrimiento.

-Sobre ese nombre solo he podido encontrar datos en libros de Historia del Gobierno Mundial. Se trata de un mundo parecido al nuestro, con la diferencia de que se encuentra muy atrasado tecnológicamente, además de que no existe tanta variedad de culturas ni razas como aquí. Algunos testigos que volvieron del Antiguo Mundo, decían que algunos conocimientos importantes, como las ciencias y la medicina, estaban muy poco desarrolladas.

Se produjo un gran silencio, nadie sabía qué decir ante semejante misterio. Habían viajado por el mundo entero, incluyendo las islas del Cielo y las profundidades del océano, hasta atravesar el Nuevo Mundo y llegar a Raftel. No había lugar, por peligroso o extraño que fuese, que no hubieran visitado y sobrevivido para contarlo; pero el saber que otro mundo convivía paralelo al que habitaban les llenaba de sentimientos enfrentados; por una parte, sentían una profunda curiosidad, y por otra, una inmensa incertidumbre.

-Si a nosotros nos llevó cuatro años recorrer los mares de nuestro mundo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría surcar esos cinco océanos, sin saber qué extensión tienen?- se cuestionó Nami, mordiéndose una uña ante la confusión que sentía.

-Son nombres muy extraños además- añadió Robin- Atlántico, Pacífico, Índico, Ártico y Antártico.

-¡Sugiero que vayamos al océano Atlántico!- intervino Luffy con una renovada sed de aventura.

-¿Tú estás tonto?- estalló Usopp, hecho un basilisco por el miedo ante tal proposición- No sabemos qué tipo de condiciones climáticas hay allí, puede que incluso haya guerreros y monstruos asesinos. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo nos recibirán los habitantes de ese mundo.

-Pues vamos allá y los descubrimos, shishishi.

-Pero...

-Bueno- se hizo escuchar la voz de Zoro, sorprendiendo a sus nakamas- No puedo evitar preguntarme qué tipo de espadachines habrá en el Antiguo Mundo; por muy atrasados que estén en tecnología y ciencia, eso no impide que ofrezcan un buen reto. ¿Cómo podré ser el mejor sino me enfrento a los de ambos mundos?

-¿Quéeee?- el francotirador de los Mugiwara no cabía en sí de la impresión- Tú también no, Zoro...

-Es verdad- comentó Robin- Además, seguro que hay muchas culturas y ruinas esperando a ser estudiadas.

-Y materiales médicos desconocidos también, y es posible que hasta pueda ayudar a las personas de allá con mis conocimientos y que así desarrollen estudios sobre medicina.

-Me gustaría investigar la maquinaria de ese mundo- se sumó Franky- Y comprar artefactos muy SÚPER que pueden ser útiles en mis inventos.

-Me pregunto qué clase de gastronomía e ingredientes podré sumar a mi cocina- alegó Sanji con una sonrisa, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Me encantaría deleitarme con la música que tendrán en el Antiguo Mundo, y yo deleitaré a sus gentes con la mía. Yohohoho.

-Nooooooo- Usopp se echó a llorar, impotente ante la falta de apoyo de sus nakamas.

Por su parte, Luffy no podía evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, loco de euforia ante la nueva aventura que emprenderían, pero faltaba la opinión de alguien más.

-¿Y tú qué dices, Nami?- le preguntó a su esposa.

La aludida se quedó mirando el Traveling Pose por un instante. Su viejo temor ante lo desconocido le advertía que aquella misión podría significar un peligro, o un suicidio incluso; pero ya le había hecho frente tantas veces a la muerte y salido victoriosa, que acabó mandando al demonio sus miedos. Además sentía muchas ganas de explorar el Antiguo Mundo y su espíritu de cartógrafa se encendió ante el reto de trazar un mapa general de otro mundo.

-Será mejor que estemos preparados, chicos. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos en nuestra nueva travesía- esa fue su manera de decir sí, acompañada de una mirada cargada de determinación.

-¡Muy bien, muchachos, está decidido!- Luffy gritó entonces su veredicto, ya deseoso de entrar en el Antiguo Mundo- Iremos primero al Atlántico y...

Un golpe de la navegante en plena nuca lo hizo callar.

-¿Es que no acabas de escuchar lo que he dicho?- le dijo Nami furiosa, con el puño echando humo a causa de la potencia del tortazo- Primero tenemos que aprovisionarnos bien y asegurar que el barco esté en perfectas condiciones, no sabemos cuándo podremos volver a tocar tierra ni qué tipo de clima habrá en esos océanos.

-Aaargg- refunfuñó el moreno con fastidio, él quería partir ya mismo, pero tampoco podía ignorar los consejos de su navegante; en lo que se refería a planes de precaución durante las misiones,no había nadie mejor que ella (aunque a veces él la desobedeciera, impulsado por su instinto imprudente).

Enseguida los Mugiwaras zarparon hacia el puerto más cercano, donde Franky y Usopp repararon cualquier daño y posible fallo que tuviese el _Thousand Sunny_ ; Sanji se encargó de comprar las provisiones necesarias hasta llenar el almacén por completo; Zoro se entrenó con más energía que la que empleaba desde hacía dos años (haber llegado a ser el mejor espadachín del Segundo Mundo le había permitido relajarse un poco); Robin adquirió nuevos libros sobre arqueología y antropología; Chopper llenó su arsenal médico con ingredientes y remedios de todo tipo; y Luffy... a él le bastó asegurarse de que en la despensa no faltase la cantidad de carne necesaria para el viaje.

Por último, Nami buscó información cartográfica que pudiera haber entre el botín de Homes y halló una libreta de bitácoras, en cuyo interior encontró un mapa doblado y bastante gastado de lo que parecía el Antiguo Mundo: ahí estaban los cinco océanos, con sus continentes y sus islas. Entonces, la joven se puso manos a la obra; se aseguró de tener a mano todas sus cartas de navegación, buscando en ellas mares y tierras que tuvieran coordenadas y geografías similares a los de la libreta de bitácoras de su nuevo destino.

Finalmente, a la semana siguiente los Mugiwara ya estaban preparados para viajar al Antiguo Mundo.

* * *

 _ **¿Por qué Nami siente tanta familiaridad por el Traveling Pose? ¿Quién será ese personaje que se le aparece en sueños? ¿Qué clase de aventuras les esperan a los Mugiwaras en el Antiguo Mundo? ¿Cuántos traseros más pateará Luffy?**_ **Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a FalknerZero (sama) por su review, que me animó bastante y que no esperaba para nada recibir en el primer día en que subí esta historia.** **También quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que habéis leído este fic y por haberle dado una oportunidad, ya que es el primer fic largo que hago sobre un anime.**

 **Aviso que no tengo un horario regular para actualizar (dos veces por mes más o menos, aunque hay excepciones dependiendo de los asuntos que me urjan), por ello no puedo aseguraros el día exacto en que subiré un nuevo capítulo; mi vida personal y mis estudios en la universidad me toman bastante tiempo para escribir, además de que tengo otro fic que también deseo actualizar a la par que éste. Pero os aseguro que no abandonaré y que tanto esta historia como la otra serán terminadas tal y como las tengo planteadas.**

 **Si notáis algún fallo en la narrativa o en algún punto de la trama, estoy abierta a consejos y sugerencias para mejorar en mi escrituras ( _-Dame review, dame; (patada en el trasero); -¡Cállate, LadyEpona escritora, vuelve a tu sitio y piensa nuevas ideas!_ ) **

**¡En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo y nos leemos pronto, nakamas! Relinchos animosos y de agradecimiento a todos :)**


	3. Llegada: Desventura en Pelegosto parte 1

**Bueno, temía que no podría subir un nuevo par de capítulos más hasta el mes que viene, pero por suerte tuve tiempo de terminarlos estos días** **(uno lo subo hoy, y el siguiente mañana)** **y aquí os los traigo, nakamas. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favs y follows, que me han dado mucho apoyo con esta historia.**

 **Hasta diciembre no creo que pueda subir otro par de capítulos (pues prefiero subir de dos en dos para que no perder ritmo), pero tengo los resúmenes de los siguientes ya hechos, así que prometo que serán subidos en su momento.**

 **¡Muchos relinchos de agradecimiento y nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

 **Algún lugar del Caribe; en el Antiguo Mundo**

Little Salmon era un pueblo costero de lo más corriente: las casas eran pequeñas en su mayoría, salvo la del alcalde del lugar, el cual vivía en una distinguida vivienda de dos pisos y un hermoso jardín; en el puerto estaban atados varias barcas pesqueras y alguna nave mercante. A simple vista, nadie se fijaría en una localidad así. Pero esa tarde las cosas iban a cambiar de manera muy trágica.

El vigilante del puerto observó que un navío de gran tamaño se acercaba por el horizonte, y sonrió satisfecho al pensar que se trataba de una compañía de comercio importante; pero cuando analizó mejor el barco con su catalejo, se quedó pálido de terror al ver el Jolly Roger del _Bloody Wave_.

-Oh, no...- susurró con la voz ahogada por el miedo- Esto no está pasando...

De repente, el hombre reaccionó y se acercó a la campana del puesto de vigilancia, con el fin de avisar a los habitantes del peligro que se aproximaba.

-¡Piratas!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Nos atacan los piratas! ¡Son los Acechadores!

Al oír aquellas palabras, la gente que estaba en la calle dejó caer sus pertenencias y abandonaron sus puestos y sus tareas para correr a esconderse en sus casas. Cerraron todas las puertas y ventanas, mientras que un grupo de unos veinte hombres armados se reunían en el puerto, dispuestos a hacer frente a los piratas. Pero su coraje de poco les serviría ante aquellos villanos de los que se rumoreaba que tenían poderes sobrenaturales.

-Alto ahí, malditos- les ordenó el líder del pequeño ejército en cuanto la tripulación tocó tierra, mientras les apuntaba con una escopeta- No permitiremos que dañéis a este pueblo.

Al escuchar la amenaza, Dave White se adelantó y se situó enfrente del militar. Su sonrisa diabólica demostraba que sus palabras le eran indiferentes.

-No son los patéticos campesinos los que nos interesan, buscamos al alcalde Roberts. Mi capitana tiene entendido que un comerciante de mala muerte le vendió un objeto que nosotros necesitamos.

-¡No pienso dejaros dar un paso más!

-Como desees, valiente. Tendrás una muerte honorable.

Dicho ésto, Dave pasó su mano por delante del cuello del soldado a gran velocidad; y acto seguido, el hombre se derrumbó muerto en el suelo, con un gran corte en la garganta. Por su parte, donde antes estaba la mano del criminal, ahora había una garra escamosa y ensangrentada. Los otros militares se encogieron de miedo: los rumores eran ciertos, aquellos piratas eran verdaderos monstruos.

-No os preocupéis- les comentó Dave con una calma que helaba la sangre- Os reuniréis con él enseguida.

Tan pronto como terminó su frase, todos los demás cayeron rápidamente bajo sus zarpas. Cuando el último soldado fue derribado, la capitana Vanessa descendió del barco con un paso firme y relejado, mirando a los cuerpos sin perturbarse lo más mínimo.

-Cómo odio que estos inconvenientes nos retrasen. ¿Dónde se encuentra el alcalde?

-Seguro que vive en aquella casa lujosa, al fondo del pueblo.

-Pues vayamos hasta allá. Los demás podéis hacer lo que queráis con este pueblucho.

La tripulación obedeció con gusto y arrasaron con todo lo que encontraron; en pocos minutos, las calles estaban llenas de cadáveres y las viviendas eran devoradas por el fuego. Por suerte, algunos supervivientes lograron huir, pero no olvidarían jamás el modo cruel en que habían marcado sus vidas aquellos lunáticos. Los gemelos Geoffrey y Clara apartaron la vista mientras acompañaban a Vanessa y a Dave, insistiéndose a sí mismos que pronto toda aquella tortura acabaría y no volverían a ver semejantes masacres en cuanto encontrasen el tesoro.

El segundo al mando de los Acechadores echó abajo la puerta del alcalde Roberts, al cual encontraron escondido bajo un escritorio, temblando de horror. Dave lo sacó con violencia de su escondite y lo echó a los pies de su capitana.

-Un gusto conocerle, señor Roberts- le saludó Vanessa, sonriendo como si nada malo estuviese ocurriendo- Supongo que sabrá por qué estoy aquí.

-No... Yo no sé nada...

-Claro que lo sabe. Usted tiene algo que yo necesito, entréguemelo.

-Yo... no tengo nada...

Vanessa cerró su mano, con una expresión imperturbable. Sabía que su técnica no tardaría en hacer hablar a aquel pobre diablo. Geoffrey y Clara, presintiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, apartaron la vista.

- **Parcial Shock.**

De repente, Roberts sintió cómo una fuerza invisible le presionaba las costillas y se retorció en el suelo, chillando de dolor.

-No subestime mi poder, Roberts. El vendedor ambulante que le ofreció el Traveling Pose me lo contó todo; sabe lo útil que puede ser esa brújula. En este mundo se considera un mito su existencia, pero usted tenía la certeza de que existían en realidad, ¿verdad? Con un Traveling Pose en sus manos, sus barcos podrían viajar a cualquier lugar más rápido que nadie, podría hacerse inmensamente rico con esos comercios tan veloces. Pero el caso es que yo preciso esa brújula más que usted, y la quiero ahora.

La mujer liberó la presión en las costillas del alcalde y le dejó recuperarse para que al fin confesara. Entonces, Roberts señaló al escritorio.

-Está en el cajón principal, está cerrado con llave- informó, aún dolorido por el ataque de la Akuma no mi de Vanessa.

Dave se acercó al mueble e hizo que una cola alargada, recubierta de escamas rojizas, asomara por su espalda. De un solo golpe con ella, partió el escritorio a la mitad y cogió el Traveling Pose de entre los restos.

-¿Qué clase de seres infernales sois?- preguntó Roberts, confuso y desesperado ante los poderes de los Acechadores.

-No somos seres infernales precisamente, Roberts. Digamos que sólo poseemos poderes demoníacos- le respondió Vanessa, mostrando una mano abierta al tiempo que sonreía complacida- Gracias por su colaboración.

La mujer abrió aún más su mano, preparada para dar el golpe final contra su víctima. Clara ahogó un sollozo, sintiéndose impotente al ver que otro inocente iba a morir a manos de la cruel pirata. Geoffrey, por su parte, sólo pudo resignarse a soportar de nuevo aquellas desgracias, contras las que se había convencido que nada podía hacer. Y con la velocidad del rayo, Vanessa cerró su puño con fuerza.

 **-Assasin Shock.**

Antes de morir, Roberts sintió cómo todos los huesos de su cuerpo se hacían pedazos uno a uno, hasta llegar a su cráneo, acabando así con su vida. Clara se secó las lágrimas tan deprisa como pudo, y su hermano, al notar su tristeza, le tocó el hombro para ofrecerle su apoyo.

-Geoffrey, Clara, id a buscar a Thomas y decidle que me entregue su cuaderno de bitácoras- les mandó Vanessa con una malvada sonrisa, contenta por haber conseguido lo que quería- Con la ayuda de este Traveling Pose, ya podemos ir al lugar donde apuntó que perdió la Brújula Negra y así seguirle el rastro al ladrón.

Los gemelos asintieron sumisos y se retiraron del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el navío mientras atravesaban el maltratado pueblo.

-Dave, coge todos los objetos de valor y llévalos al barco.

-A la orden, mi capitana.

Mientras Dave recogía todo el oro, joyas y demás materiales preciosos de la casa, Vanessa miró fijamente el Traveling Pose en su mano.

-Pronto la Brújula Negra será mía, y ella me conducirá hasta el tesoro de Cortés.

* * *

 **En pleno mar del South Blue; en el Segundo Mundo**

-¿Estáis listos, chicos?- les preguntó Nami a sus nakamas, con el Traveling Pose en su mano esperando a ser activado.

-SÍIIIIII.

-Entonces partimos hacia el Antiguo Mundo, el océano Atlántico.

-¡Dale a la brújula, navegante!- gritó Luffy, loco de contento por comenzar una nueva travesía.

La pelirroja obedeció y apretó pequeño botón que ponía en marcha el Traveling Pose, el cual ya tenía las coordenadas definidas, de acuerdo a los exhaustivos cálculos que había hecho Nami en la última semana mientra se preparaban para iniciar el viaje; pues a través de sus cartas de navegación y sus bitácoras más precisas, había estudiado el lugar que le pareció más equilibrado dentro del Atlántico; y allí era a donde se dirigirían.

Cuando Nami activó la brújula, ante la sorpresa de todos, un rayo cegador los consumió de repente, y acto seguido se vieron de nuevo en lo que parecía el destino marcado por el Pose. Sin embargo, no estaban sobre el mar esta vez, sino levitando en el aire. Los Mugiwaras palidecieron de miedo en cuanto vieron unos metros más abajo el gran océano, temiéndose lo peor. Entonces, el _Thousand Sunny_ comenzó a caer.

-YAHOOO- gritaba Luffy, con una mano sobre su sombrero y con la otra sujetándose a la baranda.

-KYAAAH- Nami, que no se esperaba aquella situación tan peliaguda, se aferraba al capitán como una lapa, muerta de miedo.

-UAAAAHH, VAMOS A MORIR- chillaron Brook y Usopp, abrazándose el uno al otro.

-No os preocupéis, será una muerte rápida y sin dolor- alegó Robin, sujetándose a la baranda, con Zoro rodeándole la cintura, tan imperturbable como ella.

-¡Las manos lejos de Robin-chan, marimo! ¡No te aproveches o te mato yo antes!- rugió Sanji descubriendo una dentadura filosa, el cual se veía impotente al no poder alcanzar al espadachín mientras se agarraba a un cabo de la cubierta.

-¡No seáis pájaros de mal agüero! El _Sunny_ es capaz de resistir esta distancia de caída- les intentó tranquilizar Franky, el cual se agarraba al palo mayor junto a Chopper.

Finalmente, el barco se precipió sobre el agua, levantando unas cuantas olas a su alrededor. La tripulación, por su parte, se recuperaba del susto... Bueno, casi todos.

-Jajajajaja. ¡Eso ha sido una pasada!- dijo Luffy, extasiado por la adrenalida liberada.

Dicho ésto Nami, Brook, Usopp y Sanji le rodearon para atizarle unos cuantos puñetazos, aún en shock por la primera y aterradora experiencia en el Antiguo Mundo.

-Si morimos en este mundo, te patearemos eternamente en el Más Allá- le amenazaba el cuarteto mientras le seguían dando tortazos.

-Fepdón (perdón)...- se disculpó el moreno, con la cara completamente hinchada.

La sesión de riñas hacia el capitán Mugiwara fue interrumpida por los gritos entusiasmados de Chopper, que estaba asomado por un lado de la cubierta, observando algo con los prismáticos.

-¡Chicos, mirad! Allí hay una isla- el renito señaló el lugar, que no estaba muy lejos del barco.

Se trataba de una isla de tamaño mediano, cubierta por una gran selva y con un par de grandes montañas rocosas en su centro. Al parecer se encontraba desierta.

-Atracaremos allá y así podré establecer la dirección que seguiremos después- comentó Nami, a lo que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Nuestra primera parada en el Antiguo Mundo- comentó Robin con una tenue sonrisa.

Los Mugiwara se dirigieron a la playa más próxima de la isla, donde anclaron el _Thousand_. Poco después, mientras que a Robin les tocó vigilar el barco con Zoro, el cual se ofreció a hacerle compañía (las protestas de Sanji al respecto fueron en vano), los demás se divideron en dos grupos para inspeccionar el entorno. Por un lado fueron Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Franky y Brook para explorar la jungla; mientras que Nami, acompañada de Chopper, se dirigió hacia el extremo Oeste (el barco estaba atracado en el Este) de la isla para buscar el lugar idóneo donde apuntar la bitácora.

Sin embargo, los Mugiwaras no se esperaban las sorpresas que les aguardaban en aquella tierra desconocida.

Más tarde, cuando el grupo de los exploradores ya llevaba una hora atravesando la selva, pasaron por delante de una extensa pared de roca. Entonces, Brook tropezó con una fina liana que estaba suspendida entre unas raíces, a ras del suelo; y acto seguido, unos troncos repletos de puntas afiladas se precipitaron sobre ellos desde la cima de la pared.

-UAAH. CORRED- chilló Usopp, saliendo disparado junto a sus compañeros.

El grupo huyó de los troncos tan deprisa como podían, ya que éstos les pisaban los talones. Pero los intentos por esquivarlos y la dificultad para ver bien el suelo a causa de la densa vegetación, provocó que los Mugiwaras tropezasen por un elevado desnivel y cayesen en distintas direcciones, separándose unos de otros.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Nami y Chopper habían llegado al otro lado de la isla. La navegante se encontraba sentada sobre una roca, apuntado datos sobre la geografía del lugar, mientras que el reno, en el linde de la jungla, observaba plantas que pudieran servirle de ingredientes para sus medicamentos.

-Leí sobre esta flor en un libro de medicina bastante antiguo, pero nunca las había visto; en nuestro mundo son muy escasas- comentó Chopper mientras examinaba una hermosa flor de color azul- Según los textos tiene propiedades terapéuticas, me llevaré unas cuantas para estudiarlas.

-Esta isla es muy parecida a las del East Blue o el Grand Line en cuanto a su geografía. Por el momento parece que es un lugar tranquilo, equilibrado y de clima regular. No creo que encontremos grandes peligros aquí.

La joven observó los Log Poses de Grand Line y del Nuevo Mundo, los cuales se encontraban inutilizados, las agujas habían dejado de moverse desde el momento en que habían entrado al Antiguo Mundo.

-Lo que más me preocupa es que en este mundo no parecen funcionar el Log Pose, pero la brújula básica sí; así nos será más complicado trazar una ruta, ya que no sabemos hacia dónde hay tierra firme en estos mares. Aunque, por otro lado, eso significa que no nos encontraremos con islas tan peligrosas como las del Nuevo Mundo. Las brújulas corrientes no funcionan en ese tipo de campos magnéticos.

-Bueno- comentó el renito- Al menos tenemos algo por lo que estar tranquilos.

La pelirroja asintió, continuendo con su trabajo. Poco después, Chopper se adentró un poco más en la espesura de la selva. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que a unos poco metros de él, le observaba un extraño hombre de escaso pelo, casi calvo, con la piel repleta de tatuajes blancos y vestido únicamente con un taparrabos de piel. Su rostro estaba adornado por múltiples pendientes hechos con hueso, el mismo material que el de los collares que colgaban de su cuello.

-Hola- le saludó amablemente el pequeño médico- ¿Es usted un habitante de esta isla?

No recibió respuesta, pero la mirada del desconocido no le gustó nada; le recordaba a la de los depredadores de su isla natal, que lo acechaban cuando sólo era un cervatillo. Era la mirada de un cazador que analizaba a su víctima antes de saltar sobre ella. Con este mal presentimiento, Chopper dio un paso atrás, sin apartar la vista del sujeto. Éste entonces sacó de detrás de su espalda una larga y puntiaguda lanza, aclarándole del todo al reno sus intenciones.

-¡Chopper!- escuchó a Nami llamarlo desde la playa- Ya terminé, ¿te falta mucho?

El cazador desvió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz de la navegante, y su mirada asesina se intesificó, alertando al renito.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- le rugió, transformándose en su forma Kung Fu Point.

Antes de que el nativo se diese cuenta, el hombre-reno ya le había propinado un potente puñetazo, enviándolo lejos. Con el tipo fuera de combate, Chopper creyó que ya no había peligro, pero se equivocaba: de entre los árboles cercanos se asomaron diez cazadores más, armados con lanzas y cuchillos de piedra. Él habría machacado a todos sin problema, de no ser por que no sabía cuántos más podrían estar escondidos para aprovechar y atacar a Nami durante la lucha. De modo que el reno tuvo que desistir y echó a correr hacia donde estaba su amiga, perseguido por los indígenas.

Por su parte, Nami seguía aguardando a Chopper en el mismo lugar, preocupada por el alboroto que se escuchaba desde el interior de la arboleda; se preguntaba qué le había ocurrido a su nakama para que tardase tanto. Entonces, éste apareció saliendo de un salto de entre la vegetación, resollando angustiado.

-¿Chopper, qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me has contestado?

-Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí, Nami. Me temo que hemos ido a parar al territorio de unos caníbales.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

La navegante no había salido de su asombro cuando se escucharon los gritos guturales de los indígenas; estaban muy cerca.

-¡Larguémonos, rápido!- advirtió Chopper.

Éste adquirió su forma de Walk Point, permitiendo a Nami montar en su lomo para después escapar del lugar a toda velocidad, justo cuando los caníbales emergían del bosque, reclamando a sus presas.

* * *

Regresando a la selva, Luffy acababa de deshacerse de uno de los troncos con pinchos, que había estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo; pero unos árboles de gran tamaño impidieron el paso del mortal objeto. En el momento en que se sintió a salvo, el moreno recordó que se parecía a las trampas que colocaban él y sus hermanos para mantener alejados a los animales en el bosque cuando eran niños.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás?- se preguntaba en voz alta mientras caminaba a través de la espesa vegatación con paso firme- Empiezo a tener hambre, ¿qué podría comer por aquí?

De repente, una soga le enganchó el tobillo con suma rapidez y lo elevó por los aires, haciéndole quedar boca abajo y con el sombrero colgando de su garganta. Había caído en una trampa.

-¿EH? ¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! ¿Quién...?

El joven no pudo concluír su frase, debido a que algo pequeño y afilado le pinchó en el cuello.

-ARG. ¿Qué...?-Luffy empezó a sentirse muy cansado, sin fuerzas si quiera para hablar- De repente tengo... mucho sue...ño... Zzzzzzz.

Una vez que el capitán Mugiwara dejó de moverse, derrotado por el profundo cansancio que le había infundido la picadura, de entre unos arbustos cercanos salieron una docena de nativos. Uno de ellos se acercó a Luffy y le tocó con un palo, para averiguar si había surtido efecto el dardo untado en somnífero que le lanzaron. Cuando el cazador asintió a sus compañeros, lo bajaron de la rama y lo ataron de pies y manos a una larga vara, que cargaron entre dos para luego iniciar la marcha hacia su poblado, satisfechos con su captura.

Poco después, Luffy despertó rodeado por un ambiente agitado y cargado de olor a humo. También se oían voces que hablaban en un dialecto desconocido.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una aldea primitiva, en medio de un claro. Apoyadas en las paredes de las casetas estaban lo que parecían armas, que consistían en lanzas y cuchillas de piedra afilada. Apenas Luffy se fijó en que estaba amarrado a un poste cuando un fuerte rugido en el estómago le empezó a atormentar.

-Aaah... Tengo mucha hambre. Oii, ¿no me podríais soltarme, o al menos darme un pedazo de carne?

Nadie le hizo caso, aunque los habitantes le miraban de una manera extraña y bastante siniestra.

-No te entienden- le dijo una voz masculina a su lado.

Sorprendido, el joven se giró hacia el propietario de aquella voz, y vio junto a él a un hombre ni muy maduro ni muy joven, que también se encontraba apresado. Sus ojos eran azules, el pelo era castaño oscuro y una línea de barba del mismo color le recorría la mandíbula. Vestía como un pirata de la Antigua Era, la del legendario Gold D. Roger, lo cual le causó una buena impresión a Luffy.

-Soy Eugene Samsan- se presentó el castaño.

-Yo me llamo Monkey D. Luffy. ¿Tú también eres un pirata?

-Sí, soy un pirata, y bastante conocido por estos mares además- el castaño lo observó de arriba abajo, con una actitud un tanto altiva- Aunque me cuesta creer que tú lo seas, y más con ese sombrero de campesino.

-¡Oye, no te burles de mi sombrero!- le espetó el muchacho, hecho una fiera y enseñando unos afilados colmillos- Yo no soy un pirata corriente, ¡soy el Rey de los Piratas!

-¿Tú, un rey?- Eugene se carcajeó con sorna- Esto es justo lo que me faltaba, estoy atrapado en un poblado perdido de la mano de Dios con un loco.

-NO ESTOY LOCO, OSSAN BASTARDO...

-¡Más respeto, niñato! Yo no soy un ossan, que aún tengo treinta y nueve años.

Pero Luffy ya no le prestaba atención, pues un delicioso olor a caldo le inundó las fosas nasales, y comenzó a babear al fijarse en la enorme olla que se estaba calentando al fuego. Se le hizo la boca agua.

-Oooh, ¿es que hay un banquete o algo así?

-Eso parece...

-Estos tipos son muy hospitalarios entonces, shishishi. Me pregunto qué habrá de comida.

-La comida somos nosotros.

La sonrisa de Luffy se borró de golpe y se quedó en silencio por un instante, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. Cuando por fin entendió lo que ocurría, se le erizó el cabello y se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas.

-¿QUÉEEEE? ¿ESTÁS DE BROMA?

-¡¿Tengo cara de estar de broma?!- le respondió Eugene chillando y con los dientes afilados, ya desesperado por lo lento que era su compañero rehén.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí! ¡No me comáis! SOCORROOOOOO.

* * *

Sanji y Usopp habían alcanzado el límite de la arboleda, y ahora caminaban por la playa, en la zona Sur de la isla, en busca del _Thousand Sunny_ , esperando encontrarse allí con los demás.

-Maldita sea- mascullaba el cocinero- ¿Quién sería el canalla que nos tendió esa trampa?

-No creo que estuviera destinada precisamente a nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir, narizón?

-Me refiero a que esa trampa no parecía ser para alejar enemigos, sino para cazar.

El rubio se sacó el cigarro de la boca por un momento, y miró a su compañero con expresión tensa.

-¿Quieres decir que nos encontramos en una isla de cazadores?

-Es muy posible.

Los dos continuaron recorriendo la costa durante un rato, hasta que de repente observaron algo que les llamó la atención. Cuando se acercaron a verlo mejor, palidecieron de horro: Era una calavera humana, atravesada en el cráneo por un poste de punta afilada. Los Mugiwaras recordaban aquello de otra isla en el Nuevo Mundo, hacía unos meses, de la cual habían escapado a duras penas.

-¿Los come-hombres de la isla de los Manos Sangrientas no marcaban así su territorio?- se preguntó Usopp en voz alta, temblando como un flan.

-Sí, parece que en este mundo también practican esa perversidad- comentó Sanji, dándole una fuerte calada al cigarrillo.

En seguida, como si una inspiración divina le hubiese dado una colleja para espabilarlo, el chef recordó algo importante.

-¡Entonces Nami-san y Robin-chan están en peligro!

-¡¿Y los demás qué?!- rugió Usopp rabioso, mientras levantaba un brazo en el aire.

El rubio no le escuchó y se lanzó a la carrera playa adelante.

-NAMI-SAAAAN, ROBIN-CHAAAAN, YO OS SALVARÉ.

-ESPÉRAME, MALDITO, NO ME DEJES AQUÍ CON LOS CANÍBALES.

* * *

Luffy no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en la cena de nadie, de modo que en el momento en que los nativos no le prestaron atención, comenzó a morder la cuerda con los dientes.

-¿Estás loco, chico? ¡Te vas a hacer daño!- le dijo Eugene, perplejo al creer que la desesperación de su compañero le había llevado al límite de romperse la dentura con tal de intentar escapar.

Pero Luffy no era un humano corriente (ni mucho menos en aquel mundo) y se deshizo de sus ataduras en sólo unos segundos, destrozándolas con los dientes como si de un pedazo de carne se tratase.

 _¡¿Qué puñetas?!_ , gritó Eugene para sus adentros, con los ojos salidos de las órbitas; y eso que ya creía haberlo visto todo.

-Bien, ya estoy libre, shishishi. Ahora te soltaré a ti, _Eugema_.

-De acuerdo, pero hazlo rápido, los caníbales podrían volver en cualquier momento. Y mi nombre es _Eugene_.

Luffy trató de deshacer los nudos de las sogas de Eugene, pero él no era para nada habilidoso con esas cosas; de manera que, viendo que su esfuerzo era en vano, trató de repetir la táctica que había usado antes para liberarse (lógica muy propia de Luffy), pero en el transcurso le dio por accidente un mordisco a Eugene en las costillas, al tratar de roer las cuerdas.

-UAAAAAHH.

El alarido de Eugene alertó a los caníbales, que se asomaron fuera de sus casetas para después comenzar a gritar con rabia.

-¡Nos han descubierto!- dijo el castaño, aterrorizado mientras se veía a sí mismo asado al fuego por aquellos antropófagos.

-No me dará tiempo a cortar las cuerdas, tendré que llevarte a cuestas- contestó el rey pirata.

Mientras los indígenas corrían a por sus armas, Luffy arrancó el poste donde estaba amarrado Eugene de la tierra, para acto seguido colocárselo al hombro como un saco de harina.

-Huyamos de aquí, shishishi.

Dicho ésto, el chico echó a trotar a toda velocidad. Eugene, por parte, estaba colocado de manera que podía ver lo que ocurría a espaldas de Luffy... y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

-¡Mueve más esas piernas, mocoso, que tienen lanzas!

Tras unos minutos de persecución selva adentro, salvándose por los pelos de ser alcanzados por lanzas y dardos, Luffy consiguió sacarles bastante ventaja aún a pesar de cargar con Eugene; pero de repente, un nativo saltó sobre ellos desde lo alto de un árbol, colgándose del brazo del joven Mugiwara con los dientes: estaba intentando comérselo vivo.

-AAAHH. ¡Suéltame, cabronazo!- chilló Luffy con los ojos desorbitados- ¡Yo no soy tu almuerzo!

El caníbal no le hizo caso y trató de masticar la piel gomosa de su presa, pero Eugene, viendo aquéllo, decidió ayudar a su compañero.

- **ASTAS DE LA JUSTICIA INMACULADA.**

Entonces, ante la aturdida mirada del nativo, unos enormes y blancos cuernos de ciervo sobresalieron de entre los cabellos de Eugene, mientras que su rostro se cubría de pelo hasta transformarse en la cabeza de un gran ciervo. Con un rápido movimiento de su cornamenta, Eugene golpeó al indígena, mandándolo a volar muy lejos.

-WHOOAAAH- Luffy no salía de su asombro, sin dejar de huír de la tribu que todavía los seguía a unos cuantos metros- ¡Eso ha estado genial! ¿Eres un usuario de Akuma no mi?

-Eso no importa ahora, debemos concentrarnos en librarnos de estos tipos- le respondió mientras su cabeza volvía a ser humana.

-Oye, ¿después querrás ser mi nakama?

-DÉJATE DE TONTERÍAS Y MUEVE EL TRASERO.

A pesar de que debía hacerle caso, el muchacho no podía dejar de fantasear con aquel poderoso hombre-ciervo luchando en su tripulación.


	4. Desventura en Pelegosto parte 2: Eugene

Nami llevaba un buen tiempo deambulando por la playa, en el Norte de la isla; seguía sin dar con Chopper ni con ninguno de sus otros nakamas. El reno y ella habían tratado de escapar de los caníbales que los perseguían, pero otro grupo les había cortado el paso, obligándoles a internarse en la jungla. Poco después, Chopper habí tropezado con una raíz y ambos cayeron por una ladera pronunciada, separándose antes de tocar el suelo de nuevo. La proximidad de sus perseguidores les obligó a tomar direcciones opuestas, acabando cada uno en un extremo de la isla.

La joven intentaba mantener la mente fría, pero la falta de algo con lo que guiarse por el lugar y la presencia de aquella tribu antropófaga la estaban angustiando. Tenía que llegar al _Thousand_ _Sunny_ cuanto antes, sino toparse por el camino con alguno de los demás miembros de la tripulación. ¿Habrían conseguido llegar ellos a salvo al barco? ¿Y Luffy, se encontraría bien?

De repente, como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados, un par de figuras surgieron de la jungla como una exhalación y se detuvieron en medio de la arena; un hombre moreno de constitución delgada pero fuerte cargaba en su hombro a otro como un saco de patatas, que parecía estar atado de pies y manos a un poste de madera. Nami reconoció de inmediato el sombrero de paja que llevaba el primero.

-¡Luffy!

-¡Ooh, Nami!- el capitán Mugiwara echó a correr hacia ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Me alegro de que estés bien!

Al poco de empezar a acercarse Luffy a la chica, un grupo de alrededor de veinte indígenas emergió tras él, aullando con furia asesina al tiempo que lanzaban lanzas y cuchillos por doquier.

-¡Iiiihh!- Nami palideció de horror, no se podía creer su mala suerte.

-¡Corre, son caníbales!- le advirtió el moreno al tiempo que esquivaba una cuchilla voladora.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No los atraigas hacia aquí, idiota!- chilló ella mientras echaba a correr, enseñando unos colmillos filosos y llorando de rabia.

-¡Apúrate, Luffy! ¡Que nos alcanzan!- le rogaba Eugene, muerto de miedo mientras observaba cómo la hambrienta muchedumbre les pisaba los talones.

El trío continuó huyendo durante un rato, hasta que Luffy se fijó en un pequeño acceso que daba a la selva; no era el mejor refugio, pero al menos podrían despistar por un momento a los indígenas. El moreno estiró su brazo para agarrar a Nami por la cintura, enrollándolo a su alrededor, y después alargó su cuello para engancharse a una rama con los dientes. Tras un fuerte impulso y con Nami y Eugene sujetos a sus hombros (y gritando como descosidos), Luffy se lanzó hacia la jungla con un poderoso salto, consiguiendo así que sus perseguidores les perdiesen la pista, los cuales quedaron anonadados ante lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sanji y Usopp se acababan de topar con Chopper, el cual se mostraba exhausto y cubierto de hojas y ramitas por todo el cuerpo; apenas había logrado escapar de los caníbales sin resultar herido.

-¿Dices que Nami y tú os separásteis mientras huíais de los caníbales?- le preguntó el francotirador una vez que el renito les contó lo ocurrido.

-Así es, por suerte los nativos me persiguieron sólo a mí y Nami consiguió escapar, pero lo malo es que ahora no sé dónde puede estar ella.

-Hemos de encontrar a mi dulce Nami-san- dijo Sanji con fuego en la mirada- Si esos bastardos comedores de hombres osan ponerle un dedo encima, yo mismo los echaré a la sartén.

-Los que nos atacaron eran veinte personas por lo menos, a saber cuántos más habrá en toda la isla- contestó Chopper.

-Entonces adentrarse en la selva sería un suicidio- comentó Usopp- Lo más seguro sería caminar por la playa hasta que nos encontremos con los demás, o por lo menos con el _Sunny_ ; tal vez alguno ya haya llegado hasta él.

-De acuerdo, Narizotas, pero si Nami-san no está en el barco, seguiré buscándola, aunque tenga que dejar de nuevo a mi pobre Robin-chan con ese cabeza de alga.

-Sí, sí. Los que tú digas, cocinero pervertido- respondió Usopp con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué me has dicho?- el rubio lo miró con expresión amenazante.

-Nada, nada, nada...

* * *

De nuevo en la jungla, Luffy, Nami y Eugene se habían sentado a descansar en un pequeño claro. Desde que habían dejado la playa y los caníbales atrás, el ambiente estaba en calma, permitiéndoles descansar después de tantos disgustos. Entonces la pareja pirata desató al castaño barbudo, quien acto seguido se sentó en un tronco hueco, relajando así sus músculos entumecidos.

-Mi nombre es Eugene Samsan, llegué a esta isla para repostar después de varios días en alta mar, pero tuve la mala suerte de que este lugar no es nada menos que Pelegosto, un territorio alejado de la civilización y habitado por antropófagos. Así que, al poco tiempo de haber arribado a la playa, los nativos me capturaron y me llevaron a su poblado, donde permanecí preso al menos dos días. Fue entonces cuando apareciste tú, Luffy.

-¿Y qué hacías navegando tú sólo? Por lo que parece, este océano es demasiado extenso como para atreverse a viajar sin una tripulación, o por lo menos con un barco grande- le preguntó Nami, la cual sentía mucha curiosidad (y sospecha) ante aquel desconocido a quien habían encontrado en semejante situación.

-Fui a recuperar un objeto que le habían robado a un viejo amigo mío; tengo que devolvérselo cuanto antes, es algo muy valioso para él. No puedo daros más detalles.

-¿Por casualidad se trata de esa cosa que ocultas en el bolsillo de tu pantalón?

Eugene se encogió al instante, perplejo por la capacidad de deducción de la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo has sabido que llevo algo aquí?

-Nami era una ladrona antes de unirse a mi tripulación; se las sabe todas, shishishi- le respondió Luffy, orgulloso como de costumbre por la habilidad de su nakama.

La navegante se ruborizó ante el comentario de su marido.

-Ya veo. ¿Y dices que ella es tu esposa? ¿Y además, con lo enclenque y joven que eres, te han nombrado el Rey de los Piratas? Este mundo se está poniendo patas arriba.

-OYE TÚ- el joven monarca se incorporó y se puso en posición de combate, dispuesto a darle una lección a aquel "viejo" impertinente.

Nami se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su capitán y lo detuvo a tiempo.

-Tranquilízate, Luffy. Recuerda que no somos de este mundo, nadie sabe quién eres.

-¿A qué te refieres, muchacha?- intervino Eugene, hambriento de respuestas ante aquellos extravagantes sujetos.

Una vez que Luffy se calmó un poco, Nami decidió explicarle al castaño la realidad de su situación.

-Nuestra tripulación y nosotros llegamos aquí a través de una brújula llamada Traveling Pose, desde lo que aquí se conoce como el Segundo Mundo.

-¡¿Venís desde allá?!- Eugene se sobresaltó de repente, sorprendiendo a la pareja Mugiwara ante su supuesto conocimiento del mundo paralelo- Pero si casi todas esas brújulas han desaparecido, las únicas que quedan están a buen resguardo por los Señores de la Piratería de la Asamblea de Hermanos. Además, hace más de dos décadas que ningún habitante del Segundo Mundo ha vuelto a poner el pie aquí, o al menos que yo sepa.

Luffy escuchaba el interrogatorio del "viejo" corsario sin preocuparse por la enorme cantidad de dudas que pudieran surgir; para eso estaba Nami con su brillante inteligencia, con la que podía resolver cualquier problema.

-En nuestro mundo, algunos criminales también están usando las pocas que quedaron para hacer tráficos ilegales, según hemos investigado- respondió la navegante.

-Vaya, vaya. No pensaba que volvería a encontrarme con gente del Segundo Mundo; algunos objetos de allí se vendieron a los más poderosos piratas y a algún almirante de la Marina, aunque es ese último caso, el Gobierno lo desconoce. También se ha traficado con las Akuma no mi, pero eso sólo sucedía cuando vivía Davy Jones, que era el único dueño de las Traveling Pose que existían este mundo.

-¿Quién es Davy Jones?

-Era el pirata que recogía las almas de los muertos en el mar, pero un día dejó de hacer su trabajo y se convirtió en el pirata más sanguinario sobre la Tierra. En las últimas décadas de su existencia, se dedicó a hacer pactos de sangre con piratas y criminales; les ofrecía barcos indestructibles, armas poderosas y en ciertos casos, Akumas no mi de diversos tipos. Ahora que está muerto, los intercambios con el Segundo Mundo han pasado a la historia, aunque siempre se consideraron un mero mito por aquellos que no vieron a Davy Jones o a sus clientes con sus propios ojos. Además de que la mayoría de los usuarios de las frutas fueron devorados por el Kraken de Jones antes de su muerte, debido a que no pudieron saldar su deuda.

-¿Ese Jones también tenía un Kraken?- intervino Luffy, con los ojos brillando de entusiasmo- ¡Yo también tengo uno, se llama Surume y es enorme!

-Pero tú tienes el poder de una Akuma no mi, ¿cómo es que lo conseguiste si ese tal Jones ha muerto?- continuó preguntando Nami a Eugene, ignorando los alardes infantiles de su esposo.

-No hice un trato con él, si es lo que te preguntas. Esta Akuma no mi me la vendió una mujer que se hace llamar Tía Dalma, a cambio de mis dos mejores espadas. De algún modo ella se hizo con esa fruta, pero prefiero no saber cómo; es una bruja después de todo.

De repente, unos ruidos sordos provenientes de detrás de la espesura interrumpieron la conversación.

-No puede ser...- susurró Eugene, temiéndose lo peor.

Las sospechas del castaño se hicieron realidad cuando de la nada salieron los nativos que antes les habían perseguido, aullando de rabia y deseos de matar.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- gritaron los tres fugitivos al unísono, echando a correr despavoridos hacia la playa.

Minutos después, ya harto de aquellos insistentes bastardos, Luffy se detuvo en seco y les hizo frente.

-¡Ya me cansé, sois unos cabronazos bien pesados!- les espetó, irradiando haki por todos sus poros.

El moreno reunió toda su energía y desprendió una ola de haki de rey que arrasó contra todos los indígenas, los cuales cayeron inconscientes al segundo.

-Buen trabajo, Luffy- le felicitó Nami entre jadeos, recuperando el aliento por la repentina huida.

Sin embargo, Eugene se quedó sin palabras, con la mandíbula colgando desencajada. ¿Con qué clase de gente se había topado? Aunque vinieran del Segundo Mundo, aquello era demasiado extraordinario como para poder ser real.

-¿PERO QUÉ DIANTRES ERES?- le preguntó el castaño al Sombrero de Paja con los ojos desorbitados.

-Soy el Rey de los Piratas, ya te lo he dicho. Shishishishi.

-Y todavía no has visto nada- comentó Nami, mirando de soslayo al pirata barbudo con una sonrisa divertida.

El aludido suspiró profundamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, parecía que la vida todavía le deparaba muchas sorpresas aún.

-Y yo que pensaba que lo había visto todo. No puedo negar que tienes un poder a la altura de un soberano, Luffy.

-Gracias, ossan. Shishishi...

La risa del moreno fue interrumpida por un rápido golpe en la cabeza por parte Eugene, el cual había convertido su mano en una poderosa pezuña. El tortazo le hizo un chichón bastante grande al monarca pirata.

-¡Yo no soy ningún ossan, mocoso!- lo regañó el corsario, harto de que aquel jovenzuelo impertinente lo tomara por un viejo- Por muy rey que seas, haz el favor de mostrar más respeto a la gente que es mayor que tú.

-AAAUCH. ¡Eso dolió, ossan!

-¿Tu Akuma no mi es de tipo Zoan?- quiso saber Nami, sorprendida ante la fuerza del castaño.

-Así es, me comí la fruta Ushi Ushi no mi: modelo Ciervo. Hace siete años que tengo estas habilidades.

-¿A que Eugene es genial, Nami?. Shishishi, podría ser nuestro nakama.

De pronto, unos familiares alaridos guturales llamaron la atención del trío, y de la selva surgieron cientos de nativos armados.

-¿PERO CUÁNTOS SON?- chillaron a la vez, perplejos y aterrados ante la masa furiosa que se les venía encima.

Acto seguido se lanzaron a la carrera, rezando por librarse de aquella multitud bárbara de una buena vez.

* * *

En el _Thousand Sunny_ , los Mugiwaras se habían reunido por fin. Franky y Brook habían sido los primeros en encontrar el barco, apareciendo por el Este de la isla, con la suerte de que no habían llegado a toparse de nuevo con los indígenas; Sanji, Usopp y Chopper llegaron después por el Oeste. Por su parte, Robin y Zoro habían tenido una magnífica velada mientras "vigilaban" el _Sunny_ , cosa que provocó una pequeña pelea entre el espadachín y el cocinero en cuanto éste último se enteró. Ahora esperaban a su capitán y a su navegante, ya que eran los únicos que faltaban por venir. Sanji, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y temiendo que su dulce pelirroja acabase sirviendo de cena a aquellos antropófagos, decidió ir en su busca.

-Espera Sanji- le avisó Chopper, agarrándolo por la espalda en su forma "humana"- No podemos arriesgarnos a separarnos de nuevo, seguro que ambos están bien.

-¡Suéltame, venado! ¡No puedo dejar sola e indefensa a mi amada Nami-san!- gritaba desesperado el cocinero.

-¡Soy un reno, maldita sea!- chilló ofendido el doctor.

Mientras los dos nakamas discutían, Usopp se fijó en tres pequeñas figuras humanas que acababan de aparecer al final de la playa, por lo que se ajustó las gafas para observarlas mejor. Entonces, aliviado, reconoció quiénes eran.

-¡Mirad, por ahí vienen Luffy y Nami!- el francotirador señaló hacia el trío, que estaba corriendo hacia el _Sunny_ a toda velocidad.

-NAMI- SAAAAAN- Sanji comenzó a dar vueltas por la cubierta, esparciendo corazoncitos por todas partes.

-¿Y quién será el hombre que los acompaña?- se preguntó Robin al fijarse en el barbudo que corría junto a la pareja.

-Un tipo raro que se encontró Luffy, seguro- respondió Zoro al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

-ARRIAD LA VELA- les ordenó Nami a voz en grito desde la distancia.

-¿Por qué nos pedirá eso, si aún no han llegado hasta...?- la pregunta de Franky quedó en el aire en cuanto se fijaron en el ejército de cien indígenas que apareció tras el trío.

-¡Son los caníbales!- dijo Chopper, aterrado al reconocer a aquellos bárbaros.

-¿SON ESOS LOS CANÍBALES? SOLTAD LA VELA PERO YA- chilló el francotirador de los Mugiwara, atacado de los nervios y deseando abandonar aquella locura isla de inmediato.

Mientras la tripulación obedecía a la orden de Nami, ésta y sus compañeros de huida todavía veían demasiado lejos el barco, a ese paso era posible que no llegasen a tiempo, no podían perder el tiempo en pelear contra todos esos nativos. Entonces a Luffy, que había pensado lo mismo, se le ocurrió una idea; eso sí, como todas las cosas que le pasaban al Rey Pirata por la cabeza, era tan alocada como oportuna (dependiendo de la situación, pero en este caso lo era): el joven se situó detrás de Nami y de Eugene, para luego estirar sus brazos y colocar una mano en un árbol y otra en una roca de la playa.

 **-GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET**

Estirándose como un tirachinas, Luffy se propulsó contra sus compañeros, empujándolos hacia el _Thousand Sunny_. Y así el trío voló (con Nami y Eugene chillando por la sorpresa del impacto y el miedo al encontrarse de repente en el aire) hasta el barco, rebotando contra la vela para luego caer en la cubierta. Para evitar que Nami y Eugene se lastimasen, Luffy se hinfló como un globo, haciendo de colchón para ellos. Ya sanos y salvos, la navegante abrazó a su marido, respirando aliviada.

-Por Oda, Luffy, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó con aire de preocupación, sujetándolo de las mejillas con las palmas.

-Sí, Nami. No me ha pasado nada, shishishi.

-Perfecto- de repente, la expresión de Nami pasó de amable a demoníaca en un segundo- PORQUE VOY A MATARTE.

Los demás Mugiwaras apartaron la mirada y algunos hasta le dieron el pésame a su capitán, mientras le caía una lluvia de puñetazos y chichones por parte de la Reina pirata. Eugene observaba con asombro y horror cómo el que decía ser el soberano de la piratería, y que por tanto sería el hombre más fuerte sobre la Tierra, era noqueado por la (según su parecer) delicada pelirroja; y eso que no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer machacar a un hombre que le doblase en fuerza. Aquella chica era terrible y su energía le acongojaba más que una tropa entera de la Marina.

-¿Peggo gué te pasgga, Ggami? (¿Pero qué te pasa, Nami?)- preguntó Luffy como pudo, al tener la garganta aprisionada por las manos de la pelirroja.

-Nos ha perseguido un ejército de caníbales hambrientos y por poco nos matas tirándonos así de repente contra el barco, ¡¿y para colmo me preguntas qué me pasa?! -ella, enseñando unos colmillos de cocodrilo, le zarandeó aún más el cuello- ¡Un día de estos me va a dar un ataque de nervios por tu culpa!

-Nami, suéltalo ya. Que no puede respirar- comentó Zoro, viendo que su capitán se estaba poniendo morado.

-Bah- la joven hizo caso y soltó al pobre Luffy, quien quedó maltrecho por las palizas y el estrangulamiento.

Mientras el Rey pirata se recuperaba, el resto de la tripulación fijó su atención en el recién llegado, quien, por su parte, se preguntaba cuántas más sorpresas se encontraría al conocer a aquellos piratas del otro mundo.

La aventura de los Mugiwaras en el Antiguo Mundo había comenzado.


	5. Situaciones imprevistas

La epopeya en Pelegosto había dejado a los Mugiwaras muy cansados y hambrientos, en especial al capitán. La tripulación ahora se encontraba cenando en la cocina, con docenas de fuentes repletas de la comida preparada por Sanji, las cuales se vaciaban rápidamente debido al apetito voraz de Luffy. El nuevo pasajero del _Sunny_ , Eugene Samsan, aún no daba crédito a las habilidades que poseía aquel jovenzuelo de goma que le había rescatado de los caníbales; y todavía menos a las personas que acababa de conocer, cada cual le parecía más extraña: desde espadachín peliverde de expresión amenazante, pasando por el renito parlante que caminaba sobre dos patas y el hombre-máquina con acento norteamericano, hasta el esqueleto viviente que tocaba la guitarra y cantaba como si fuera la cosa más natural.

Hacía apenas un par de horas desde que el pirata barbudo se había presentado a todos en la cubierta, y viceversa. Una vez que los Mugiwaras le contaron la historia desde que encontraron el Traveling Pose hasta que acabaron perdiéndose en aquella isla de locos, Nami y Robin se dedicaron a interrogarlo sobre su constancia del mundo del que procedían. Los demás, por su parte, le preguntaban de vez en cuando por nimiedades como sus poderes de Akuma no mi Ushi Ushi no mi: modelo Ciervo, y su fama como pirata del Caribe (aunque en este caso poca cosa les respondía), mientras que Sanji le insistía malhumorado (y mascullando en voz baja "viejo verde" mientras cocinaba) que no intimase demasiado con las chicas cuando aún lo acababan de conocer. Eugene procuraba contestar a todo lo que podía, al mismo tiempo que intentaba disimular su ansiedad por hartarse con aquel delicioso banquete; después de todo, había pasado dos días enteros sin probar bocado.

-¿Y dices que conoces la existencia del Segundo Mundo, el nuestro?- le preguntó Robin.

-Así es- respondió el pirata barbudo mientras tomaba una cucharada de arroz de su plato- De hecho tuve en mi posesión un Traveling Pose, hace mucho tiempo.

-Entonces sabrás cómo funciona exactamente el que tenemos aquí, y también a qué clase de clima nos enfrentamos en este océano- alegó Nami mientras observaba la brújula plateada y dorada que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Sobre la brújula sólo sé algunas cosas, la que yo tenía se rompió hace doce años. Respecto al clima, el único peligro que hay aquí son las tormentas, que a veces agitan el mar hasta levantar olas de varios metros.

-Esas olas son poca cosa comparadas con los fenómenos atmosféricos del Segundo Mundo.

-Bien, entonces podréis viajar con más rapidez que los demás barcos. Pero dejadme examinar antes que nada ese Traveling Pose, necesito comprobar su estado.

Nami en un principio dudó en confiarle a aquel hombre el único medio que tenían para regresar a casa, pero después de las peripecias que acababan juntos de pasar en Pelegosto, decidió darle una oportunidad y le tendió la brújula. Eugene examinó el objeto con sumo detenimiento, para luego abrir la tapa trasera y examinar el mecanismo interno. Entonces su expresión se tensó, lo que acababa de ver no parecía ser nada bueno.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Samsan?- quiso saber la arqueóloga Mugiwara.

-¿Cuántas veces la habéis usado?- preguntó él.

-Ésta ha sido la primera vez- se apresuró a contestar Nami, preocupada por el semblante del castaño- No vamos a usarla a menos que sea estrictamente necesario o cuando decidamos volver a nuestro mundo.

-¿Alguien usó este Traveling Pose antes que vosotros?

-Sí, antes pertenecía a un pirata llamado Hanzel Homes. Se valía de él para viajar a distintos países para así comerciar ilegalmente con sus productos.

-No quisiera ser pesimista en vuestro primer día en estos mares pero... estáis un poco jodidos si queréis volver pronto al Segundo Mundo.

Aquello hizo que todos enmudecieran de golpe, incluso Luffy se quedó completamente quieto, con un hueso sobresaliendo de entre sus dientes.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- se oyó preguntar a Usopp desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-El Traveling Pose tiene usos limitados, llamados "turnos", debido a que su sistema necesita recargarse cada cierto tiempo para volver a funcionar. Los inventores lo diseñaron así para evitar que cualquier criminal que se hiciera con estas brújulas campase a sus anchas por ambos mundos, limitando de ese modo el número de destinos en los que pudieran causar daño. En cuanto se consumiesen todos los turnos, dependiendo del mundo en al que haya viajado por última vez el portador, o bien acabará siendo detectado por las autoridades del Segundo Mundo, o bien vagando sin rumbo por las aguas del Antiguo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesita un Traveling Pose para recargarse?- dijo Robin, temiéndose lo peor.

-Cinco años.

Un silencio sepulcral se impuso de repente en la cocina, ni siquiera se escuchaba el familiar masticar de Luffy. No se esperaban en abosluto una situación así...

-¿Cuántos turnos nos quedan?

Eugene volvió a analizar los engranajes, hasta que dio con el contador que estaba medio oculto en en centro del sistema.

-Siete. Utilizadlos con cautela.

El barbudo le devolvió el Pose a la navegante Mugiwara, la cual se mostraba consternada, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros; salvo...

-Siete son muchos, no nos preocupemos- se pronunció Luffy, tragando en el proceso la carne que tenía en la boca- Nami sabrá perfectamente cómo racionarlos.

La aludida lo miró con una leve sonrisa, le encantaba que su capitán y pareja alardeara orgulloso sobre su trabajo en la tripulación.

-Además, aunque gastemos esos turnos y tengamos que pasarnos cinco años aquí, estaremos juntos. No volveremos a pasar por lo de aquellos dos años que estuvimos separados.

Ante las palabras del moreno, los Mugiwaras no pudieron reprimir una cálida sonrisa; su capitán siempre sabía dar en el blanco y animar hasta al alma más deprimida. Sería el hombre más simple del universo, pero sin duda, era un verdadero líder.

* * *

El banquete continuó con normalidad, sin más interrogatorios para Eugene, el cual se mostraba aún muy exhausto por el cautiverio y la huida en Pelegosto. En cuanto su estómago no pudo llenarse más, les pidió a sus anfitriones que le dejaran retirarse a descansar y que al día siguiente, les explicaría cómo navegar por el mar del Caribe. Franky fabricó una litera para él en el camarote de los chicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cosa que el castaño agradeció inmensamente antes de echarse a dormir, sintiéndose a gusto. Hacía muchos años que no había descansado en una cama tan cómoda.

Mientras tanto, Nami observaba cómo el sol se ponía por el horizonte desde la baranda del _Sunny_ , perdida en sus pensamientos. Habían pasado muchas cosas aquel día, y eso que sólo acababan de llegar al Antiguo Mundo; pero si lo pensabas con calma, aquello era casi una regla para los Mugiwaras: una vez que ponían un pie en un lugar desconocido, los problemas venían a ellos como insectos a la miel. Pero la navegante no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que Eugene les había dicho sobre el límite de turnos del Traveling Pose; si los gastaban todos, pasarían cinco años antes de poder regresar a su mundo; cinco años en un mundo desconocido y tan atrasado y falto de sus recursos, expuestos a unos habitantes que desconocían de su existencia... Era demasiado tiempo.

 _Bueno_ , se trató de tranquilizar a sí misma, _hemos sobrevivido a situaciones mucho peores. ¿Qué más podría ocurrir?_

-Nami- la llamó una voz masculina justo detrás de ella, asustándola.

-AAAHH.

Cuando la joven se recuperó del susto, se dio la vuelta y su rostro se deformó en una mueca furiosa al reconocer al responsable: Luffy, por supuesto.

-ME TIENES HARTAAAA.

Ella comenzó a pellizcarle con fuerza las mejillas, ya había recibido suficientes disgutos aquel día como para soportar otra broma de su atolondrado marido.

-Auch, auch, auch. ¡Namiiiii, para, que duele!

-Casi me matas del susto, pedazo de bobo.

Cuando Nami terminó su castigo, Luffy parecía un pez globo con aquellos carrillos hinchados y encarnados.

-Folo quebía prebuntafte qué be paffa (solo quería preguntarte qué te pasa).

-No me pasa nada, Luffy. Sólo pensaba.

-Últimamente piensas mucho.

Mientras decía ésto, Luffy acercó más su rostro al de la pelirroja, buscando algún atisbo de malestar.

-¿Estás triste por algo?- le preguntó, con sus frentes casi rozándose.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?- le contestó la navegante confusa, ya calmada del sobresalto anterior.

-Cuando te aíslas muchas veces para pensar, significa que estás triste o que te preocupa algo.

Nami miró perpleja a su esposo, aunque se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, había veces en que la sorprendía lo mucho que Luffy podía llegar a leerla. Sintiéndose descubierta, soltó un largo suspiro.

-Bueno, puede que sí me preocupe un poco por lo que Eugene nos ha contado- ella cambió su expresión y le sonrió- ¿Pero desde cuándo algo así ha podido detenernos?

-Esa es la actitud, navegante. Shishishi.

-Jijiji.

Ambos se rieron juntos por un momento, para luego mirarse el uno al otro cálidamente, notando el profundo amor que compartían. La muchacha abrazó el torso fornido del moreno y acercó sus labios al oído de éste con aire seductor.

-¿Vamos al camarote?

-¿Eeeh? ¿Ya quieres ir a dormir?- respondió él, con una mueca de fastidio- Pero si todavía no es de noche...

-No me refiero a dormir, idiota.

-Oooohh, ya entiendo. Shishishi.

Mientras la pelirroja guiaba al Rey pirata de la mano hacia su camarote, Zoro les miró de soslayo con una sonrisa divertida; aquello le hizo recordar a cierta conversación que él tuvo con el Sombrero de Paja dos semanas atrás, antes de la batalla con Hanzel Homes y de encontrar el Traveling Pose.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _El espadachín estaba en la cubierta haciendo flexiones y el pino al mismo tiempo, cuando su haki percibió la presencia de cierto muchacho de goma que se acercaba con sumo sigilo. Entonces Luffy apareció doblando la esquina, a la vez que vigilaba sus espaldas en todo momento; sin dudas había vuelto a hacer una travesura de las gordas._

 _-Ey, Luffy- lo llamó Zoro sin dejar de atender a su entrenamiento-¿Has vuelvo a robar comida de la despensa?_

 _-Sip, shishishi. Pero no se lo digas a Sanji, me correría a patadas._

 _El peliverde suspiró profundamente, su capitán nunca cambiaría._

 _-Y pensar que hace cuatro años que estoy a las órdenes de un cabeza de chorlito._

 _Aquello último activó algo en el cerebro del moreno, algo que le hizo funcionar todos los engranajes a la vez (cosa rara de ver en él)._

 _-¿Quieres decir que hace cuatro años, en el día de hoy, Nami, tú y yo nos convertimos en nakamas?_

 _-Hoy no, mañana. Pero claro, tú qué vas a recordar esas cosas, si sólo piensas en comida._

 _Aquella contestación encendió una chispa en la mente de Luffy, más concretamente en la zona dónde le surgían las ideas. Pronto en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de lo más enigmática, lo cual provocó incertidumbre en Zoro, e incluso algo de miedo._

 _-¿Qué te pasa, Luffy? ¿Por qué sonríes así?_

 _-Shishishishishi._

 _-Maldita sea. ¿Qué locura estás planeando hacer ahora?_

 _-Sólo diles a los demás que esta noche Nami y yo nos iremos temprano a la habitación._

 _-¿Y para qué tendría que avisar de algo así? Salvo al cocinero Hemorragias, a los demás nos trae sin cuidado lo que hagáis en vuestra intimidad la bruja y tú._

 _-Por si acaso tú díselo, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa mientras..._

 _-¡Ya entiendo a qué te refieres, puñetas! ¡No hace falta que me lo cuentes!- le espetó el peliverde mostrando unos colmillos de cocodrilo, interrumpiendo la explicación morbosa de su capitán._

 _-Pues eso, shishishi. Gracias, Zoro._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-Y eso que parecía tonto- se dijo el espadachín al tiempo que soltaba las pesas- Creo que va siendo hora de hacerle una visita a Robin en la biblioteca.

* * *

Ya entrada la madrugada, Eugene se despertó con ganas de ir al lavabo. Asegurándose de no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su destino. A poca distancia del baño, se encontraba el camarote de la pareja real, pero como el invitado de abordo lo desconocía, no se imaginaba la situación en la que se vería envuelto en breve.

Justo cuando pasaba delante de la puerta de la alcoba, ésta tembló de repente como si algo hubiese impactado contra ella con una gran potencia.

-¡Por Calypsso!- gritó el pirata, entre asustado y perplejo- ¿Qué diantres está pasando?

Se dieron varios movimientos más en la entrada, y entonces Eugene, preocupado por que algo malo estuviera ocurriendo dentro de la estancia, comenzó a aporrear la puerta.

-¡Luffy, Nami! ¿Os encontráis bien?

Los temblores cesaron en cuanto el barbudo habló.

-¡Contestadme, por favor!

No hubo respuesta alguna, preocupándolo aún más.

-¡Maldición, sea quien sea el que esté ahí dentro, como les hayas tocado un pelo a esos chicos te lo haré pagar!

Silencio de nuevo. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y entonces Eugene, decidido a ayudar a sus salvadores, usó su Akuma no mi para transformarse en un enorme ciervo, quedando su vestimenta como único rasgo de su humanidad: una camisola blanca y pantalones marrones holgados.

-¡Echaré esta puerta abajo!- bramó mientras bajaba su cornamenta, listo para embestir.

-NO LO HAGAAAS- se escuchó gritar a Nami desde el otro lado, deteniendo en seco al hombre-ciervo.

-Nami, ¿estáis bien? ¿Qué ocurre ahí dentro?

Dentro del camarote matrimonial, la navegante había abierto un poco (estirando el brazo sobre su cabeza y maniobrando como pudo con los dedos) el pequeño ventanuco en la parte superior de la puerta para comunicarse con el impertinente pirata, ya que la habitación, al igual que todas las estancias del _Thousand Sunny_ , estaba insonorizada de cara al exterior.

La chica se encontraba sostenida en el aire por los brazos de Luffy, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta y su cuerpo desnudo unido al de él; su rostro, que unos segundos antes había estado ruborizado por la pasión, se puso rojo como un tomate al sentirse descubierta en pleno acto con su marido. El capitán, por su parte, sólo portaba su sombrero de paja y tenía la frente contra el pecho de la pelirroja, agotado pero aún deseoso de continuar... si es que cierto "viejo" metomentodo les dejaba en paz.

-No pasa nada- le respondió la pelirroja al castaño, muerta de vergüenza y rogando que se marchase.

-He visto cómo temblaba la puerta, y pensé que os estaba atacando alguien.

-No ha sido nada, de verdad. Sólo... Luffy ha tropezado y entonces se... se ha caído un mueble contra la puerta.

-Oi, Nami, yo no he tropezado...- intervino el muy "oportuno" Rey pirata, molesto porque le echaran la culpa de algo que no sucedió.

-Calla, idiota- susurró Nami mostrando unos colmillos de tiburón y tapándole la boca.

-Mhmfr fmfrm.

-¿Seguro que no os habéis hecho daño?- insistió Eugene, rascándose la nuca por lo confuso que se sentía en aquella extraña situación.

Luffy, ya harto de la interrupción del invitado, liberó su boca de las manos de la navegante y desató sus cuerdas vocales para gritar.

\- ¡Que no, ossan pesado! ¡Vete a dormir de una vez y déjanos hacer el amor!

El silencio sepulcral, unido a las caras de Nami y Eugene ante tal revelación... era una escena indescriptible.

-LUFFY, YO TE MATOOOOOO- le espetó la joven, para luego propinarle un fuerte pueñetazo al bocazas que tenía por pareja, el cual salió volando hacia el otro extremo de la estancia.

Acto seguido el camarote volvió a retumbar, pero esta vez sí había alguien que estaba recibiendo mucho daño: un chico de goma que tenía una lengua demasiado larga y ahora pagaba por ello.

-¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre decirle lo que estamos haciendo?! ¡Y encima ahora se me ha ido el calentón por tu culpa!- rugía Nami mientras le propinaba tortazos que le dolían tanto como un golpe de haki de armadura.

-AUCH. AYYY. NAMI, PERDONA. NOOOOOO, NO ME PEGUES AHÍ.

Mientras tanto Eugene, que ya había regresado a su forma humana, se retiraba disimuladamente del lugar; silbando mientras fingía no oír los lamentos de dolor del chico.

-OSSAN, JURO QUE ESTA ME LA PAGAS- ese juramento de venganza fue lo último que escuchó el barbudo, antes de entrar al baño.

Cuando Eugene volvía por fin a su cama, la cubierta había vuelto a la normalidad y no se escuchaba nada más que el movimiento del mar. Pasó lo más sigilosamente posible por delante de la alcoba de los monarcas piratas y se dirigió al camarote de los hombres sano y salvo; aunque si le preguntaban, juraría haber oído unos murmullos cariñosos y hasta un gemido masculino. Al menos no les había echado a perder del todo la velada.

 _Menos mal que no estoy casado. Aayyy, esta juventud_ , pensó mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto compartido, _Aunque, en realidad, esa paliza la merecía yo_...

Ya de nuevo en su litera, el castaño suplicó en su mente una disculpa a Luffy por el mal momento que le había provocado su preocupación inoportuna, y rezó por llegar vivo a Tortuga y que no cayera sobre él la furia de la Reina pirata... aunque, al pensar en que casi les había estropeado lo que parecía una noche provechosa, de poco le servía rezar.

* * *

 **¡Hola, nakamas lectores! Como he prometido: nuevo mes, dos nuevos capítulos. Hoy subiré el quinto, y el próximo dentro de muy poco, como mucho para esta siguiente semana. En este capítulo se ha introducido información sobre el Traveling Pose que será fundamental en un futuro cercano. Esta vez he tratado de dar un poquito más de comedia (sobre todo en el final "aparatoso" para nuestra pareja favorita XD), aunque a medida que avance la historia, se irá tornando más oscura y triste. Ya poco queda para que los Mugiwaras conozcan a Vanessa Blackbleed y a los Acechadores y descubran en qué misión estarán envueltos...**

 **¡Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras y vuestro tiempo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Relinchos animosos para todos, nakamas :)**


	6. La tregua de idiotas y el nuevo destino

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, los rayos del sol iluminaron por el ventanuco del camarote matrimonial un viejo sombrero de paja, que se encontraba sobre el desordenado escritorio de Nami. Exceptuando la embarazosa interrupción del nuevo inquilino, la noche había sido maravillosa para la joven pareja. Luffy fue el primero en despertarse, con la dicha de ser el rostro de su navegante lo primero que vio; su expresión durmiente y tan relajada, sus cabellos naranjas repartidos como cascadas sobre su hombro y su frente, y sus finos labios entreabiertos, que él había saboreado tanto apenas unas horas atrás... Era una visión incomparable. Y aunque tuviera la piel llena de granos, el pelo desgreñado o tuviera cualquier "defecto" que algunas chicas decían que les preocupaba tener, la seguiría amando con la misma intensidad; tenía toda una vida para disfrutar de aquel sentimiento con ella.

Un familiar gruñido en su estómago le comunicaba que ya era hora de ir a desayunar, de modo que apuró a vestirse y se hizo con el sombrero. Pero Nami seguía sin despertar, y no le apetecía interrumpirle lo que parecía un agradable descanso; habían aguantado hasta altas horas de la madrugada amándose (de más de una manera), así que decidió dejarla tranquila. Además, necesitaba acallar su apetito cuanto antes, eso era esencial. De modo que, luego de darle un último beso en la mejilla, Luffy salió de la alcoba y se dirigió a rápidamente la cocina.

* * *

Los Mugiwaras y Eugene ya estaban almorzando en la cocina. Sanji fue esta vez más tolerante con el pirata del Antiguo Mundo, al ver que éste se sentaba lejos de Robin y de la silla que solía ocupar Nami, al lado del capitán; aunque seguía sin fiarse mucho. A pesar de que el barbudo todavía se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de compartir espacio con unos sujetos tan peculiares, las conversaciones que estaba teniendo con ellos en la mesa le recordaban a aquellos momentos que compartía con su antigua tripulación cuando era más joven, lo cual le animaba en buena medida. Sin embargo, la paz en los desayunos del _Thousand Sunny_ no solía durar mucho, especialmente cuando cierto muchacho con sombrero de paja entraba en escena.

Eugene se llevó un bollo de chocolate de aspecto suculento, pero estaba tan ocupado catándolo que no vio venir al joven capitán, que al reconocer al intruso que casi le estropeó la noche y le hizo recibir una terrible paliza, se olvidó del desayuno para saldar el asunto. Sin que nadie lo esperase, un poderoso puño golpeó el carrillo del barbudo, haciéndole escupir la comida antes de salir lanzado contra la pared.

-¿Pero qué...?

El atacado y los demás presentes se giraron hacia Luffy, que miraba al castaño con altanería mientras expulsaba aire por la nariz como un caballo cabreado.

-Esto es por lo de anoche- dicho ésto, la expresión del moreno cambió súbitamente y sonrió como siempre- Ahora ya estamos en paz, shishishi. Oi, Sanji, ¿qué hay para desayu...?

La alegría por poder comer ya, poco le duró al joven rey. Una enorme pezuña le devolvió el tortazo, siendo él quien voló esta vez, acabando de espaldas en el césped de la cubierta. Eugene salió a su encuentro, mirando enfadado a Luffy y con una vena palpitando en la sien.

-¿Pero tú de qué vas, chaval?- le espetó, parecía un hombre maduro regañando a un niño- Si querías exigirme una disculpa, al menos hazlo como el adulto que eres, en vez de atizarme de esa manera tan brusca.

Pero Luffy ya no atendía a razones, y tomando aquel golpe como un desafío, se levantó y se colocó en posición de ataque, irradiando haki.

-¡Te vas a enterar, ossan bastardo!

-¿Ah, sí? Pues ven aquí, cabronazo, que te voy a enseñar yo lo que es el respeto.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los Mugiwaras habían dejado el almuerzo para observar la escena.

-¿Pero qué haces, Luffy? Eso no es razón para pelear, y menos con haki- lo reclamó Usopp, temiéndose otra lucha estúpida por parte de su amigo.

-¡Ni se os ocurra dañar el _Sunny_ , desgraciados!- les advirtió Franky, le preocupaba que el enfrentamiento inminente provocase nuevas roturas en el barco.

Ninguno de los dos combatientes les prestaba atención, estaban demasiado ocupados estudiándose mutuamente al tiempo que se preparaban para cargar contra el otro. A un lado, Luffy con su haki de observación activado al máximo; y al otro extremo, Eugene había despertado su poder Zoan para tomar la forma intermedia de su habilidad: su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelaje marrón, su rostro era el un animal (cornamenta incluida) a excepción de los ojos azules y las orejas humanas, estaba erguido sobre dos piernas, y sus manos y pies se habían convertido en oscuros cascos hendidos.

-¡Oh, no! Se van a pegar de verdad- dijo Chopper alterado, llevándose las patitas a la cabeza.

-Luffy-san, Eugene-san, luchen como los guerreros bravos que son. ¡Música metálica para animar el ambiente! Yohohoho- animó Brook a los combatientes, sacando su guitarra para tocar una intensa melodía de fondo.

-¡Rómpele los huesos a ese viejo verde, Luffy!- Sanji decidió echar más leña al fuego, deseando ver cómo su capitán le daba al barbudo la paliza que él no había podido permitirse.

Por su parte, Zoro y Robin no reaccionaron de ninguna manera en especial; de hecho, se habían traído cada uno un bollo del desayuno y lo comían con una asombrosa tranquilidad, como si fueran meros espectadores en una batalla televisada.

-¡¿Pero vosotros de qué vais?!- chillaron desesperados a la vez el doctor, el cyborg y el artillero, levantando la mano en el aire.

Ya listos para enfrentarse, ambos piratas se miraron fijamente con decisión y furia. Eran expertos luchadores por igual, pero con estilos diferentes, así que tendrían que emplearse a fondo para buscar los respectivos puntos débiles.

-Te voy a bajar esos humos, niñato irrespetuoso. He luchado contra la tripulación maldita de la _Perla Negra_ y contra el propio Davy Jones, y he vivido para contarlo- avisó Eugene al Rey pirata, determinado a lanzarse hacia él en cualquier instante.

El Rey pirata no era dado a alardear de sus victorias, así que no dijo nada al respecto. Además, bien poco le importaban las experiencias de sus adversarios; lo único importante era machacarlos hasta que se rindieran o no les quedasen energías.

-Y yo te voy a patear el trasero, ossan... eeemm...- Luffy esperó unos segundos para pensar un buen insulto- ¡Ah, sí!: _Ossan Cuernitos_.

-NO SOY UN OSSAN.

A Eugene poco le importó la alusión a sus astas, era un usuario de la Ushi Ushi no mi: modelo Ciervo después de todo; pero lo que no soportaba ya más era la manía que tenía el Sombrero de Paja por recordarle que ya estaba entrando en años. Y con esta rabia en mente, echó a correr hacia Luffy; y éste hizo lo mismo, dispuesto a darle una lección a aquel viejo con pezuñas.

 **-CASCO CORTAVIENTOS**

 **-GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL**

El impacto era inminente. Puño y pezuña estaban a escasos centímetros de su objetivo, la música _heavy metal_ del esqueleto bardo intensificó la tensión del ambiente, acompañada de un grito gutural de los rivales que estaban a punto de darse el primer golpe.

PAAF

Los dos combatientes fueron enviados por el aire contra la baranda del _Thousand_ , quedando en estado KO y con la mejilla hinchada; no pudieron si quiera rozarse. La música se cortó de repente, al tiempo que los espectadores asimilaban lo que acaba de pasar. A pocos metros de los noqueados se encontraba Nami, vestida con un sencillo pero bello bikini azul turquesa a juego con unos shorts vaqueros, complementados con un cinturón blanco cuya placa de plata tenía escrita una elegante letra inicial B del berry. En cuanto ella había salido del camarote y vio lo que ocurría, decidió intervenir del mejor modo que sabía: castigando a ambos idiotas con un potente tortazo a cada uno.

-Me levanto agotada y despeinada, tengo el camarote echo un desastre...-mascullaba la navegante, con un notable tic en la ceja y los nudillos echando humo- ¿Y ENCIMA ME ENCUENTRO CON ESTO EN PLENA MAÑANA?

-Buebosh míash, Amhii (buenos días, Nami)- la saludó el moreno como pudo, usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para mirar a su enfurecida esposa.

-Joder, qué golpe...- alcanzó a decir Eugene, preguntándose si volvería sentir el carrillo alguna vez.

La pelirroja les respondió a ambos con un gruñido molesto y se retiró a la cocina, murmurando lo harta que la tenían aquel tipo de tonterías.

-Nami-saaaan, estás tan guapa cuando te enfadas- la alababa el cocinero Mugiwara mientras la seguía repartiendo corazoncitos alrededor.

Los demás también volvieron adentro para acabar de desayunar, mirando algunos con lástima su capitán y al invitado de abordo... sobre todo a éste último, ya que aún tenía mucho que aprender sobre el lado oscuro de la Reina pirata.

Poco después, cuando al fin los dos hombres se recuperaron del azote de Nami, se observaron de nuevo, pero esta vez no había rencor algunos en sus ojos. Incluso al minuto acabaron riéndose de la mejilla deforme que les había quedado.

-Te ves horrible, ossan. Jajajajajaja- se carcajeó Luffy, que lloraba de risa señalando el bulto rojizo bajo la barba de Eugene.

-Juajuajuajua. Pues tú no has quedado más guapo que antes, precisamente- le respondió el castaño, haciendo el mismo gesto.

Cuando se cansaron de reír, el pirata del Segundo Mundo le tendió su mano al del Antiguo; en el fondo, aquel sujeto le caía bien y admiraba su determinación en combate y su poder Zoan.

-¿Tregua? Shishishi.

Eugene se molestó por ese recurrente apodo que le había puesto el joven, pero desde que lo rescató de Pelegosto había visto que no era un mal chico. Era evidente que era un buen capitán con su tripulación que y se preocupaba por sus compañeros; además de que demostraba ser un osado luchador a pesar de su temprana edad. Después de todo, el título de Rey de los piratas en el Segundo Mundo no se lo habría ganado por despecho.

-Tregua- sentenció el barbudo, aceptando la mano del moreno.

-Genial, ossan.

-Me llamo Eugene, no seas pesado con lo de llamarme "viejo".

-Vale, _Eugema._

-EUGENE, PUÑETAS. MI NOMBRE ES E-U-G-E-N-E.

-Pues eso, shishishi. Vamos a desayunar, ¡tengo tanta hambre que me comería un rey marino entero!

* * *

De nuevo en la cocina, los Mugiwaras al completo estaban acabando de almorzar con la "normalidad" de siempre.

-Oi, _Cuernitos_ -llamó Luffy al pirata castaño, el cual puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta en que aquel atolondrado nunca lo llamaría por su nombre; pero bueno, era mejor que _Ossan._

Pero la pregunta del muchacho, esa sí que no se se la esperaba.

¿Querrías ser nuestro nakama?

El castaño abrió los ojos de sorpresa, al igual que a los demás miembros, que dejaron pararon con lo que estaban haciendo en aquel momento para mirarlo. Por un lado, a Eugene le agradaba la propuesta, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo (doce años para ser exactos) navegando solo. Pero había algo que impedía aceptar, algo muy importante que le debía a un buen amigo.

-Gracias, Luffy, pero no puedo.

-¿Hmm? ¿Por qué?

-He de cumplir mi misión y devolverle... lo que recuperé a mi viejo colega.

-Aaah, pues te llevamos hasta donde esté tu amigo y después te unes a nosotros.

-Gracias por tu oferta, pero ya habéis hecho bastante por mí.

-¿Crees que con eso vas a hacer de cambiar de opinión a este cabeza de chorlito?- intervino Zoro antes de llevarse una botella de sake a la boca, sonriendo con sorna ante la nueva idea alocada de su capitán.

-A menos que desaparezcas ahora mismo y no dejes que te encontremos nunca más, no dejará de proponértelo, aunque pasen siglos- acompañó Nami, con la cara apoyada sobre una mano y dando una mirada divertida al castaño.

Aquello le hizo recordar que el joven monarca aún insistía a Jinbei que se uniera a su banda. Todos sabían que el ex- _Shichibukai_ habría aceptado gustoso, pero debido a que la Isla Gyojin había quedado medio en ruinas durante la guerra contra el Gobierno Mundial, decidió quedarse allí para ayudar a la ciudad y a sus gentes. Sin embargo, le avisó a Luffy que la oferta seguía en pie y que esperase a que la Isla se recuperase del todo. La última vez que el chico le preguntó de nuevo fue en la cena de bodas, cuando él y Nami se casaron.

Volviendo al presente, Eugene soltó un profundo suspiro. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que lo habían separado por la fuerza de sus antiguos camaradas, y del único que tenía constancia que siguiera vivo no lo había visto en doce años. Había sobrevivido como pirata solitario durante mucho tiempo, pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que no deseaba vivir así. Sin embargo, a pesar de que las personas que tenía delante habían sido amables con él (unos más que otros) y parecían dignas de confianza (aún cuando eran más raros que ver a un tiburón andar por tierra), decidió hacer que demostrasen que se merecían el beneficio de la duda y su confianza.

-Me lo pensaré- dijo al fin.

-¡Yahooo! Eso ya está mejor, ossan...

Eugene le propinó una colleja al muchacho, cualquiera diría era un irrespetuoso por naturaleza.

-Si sigues faltándome al respeto de ese modo, retiraré lo que acabo de decir.

-Aaarrrg, está bien- contestó el moreno con fastidio, acariciándose la zona dolorida.

-¿Habías dicho que me ayudaríais, no Luffy?

-Síp.

-Bien, necesito que me llevéis hasta cierta isla.

Eugene sacó de su camisola un papel amarillento y enrollado, y después de apartar los platos, lo apoyó sobre la mesa: era un mapa del Caribe, con una pequeña pero legible X de color rojo escrita sobre una isla, de nombre Tortuga. Los Mugiwaras se apilaron unos con otros en torno a la carta de navegación, siendo Nami, por supuesto, la que más curiosidad sentía.

-¡Un mapa de la zona al completo!- dijo ella, aliviada por tener frente a ella una pista clara para su viaje, al menos a corto plazo.

-Así es. Este mapa me lo entregó mi amiga, Tía Dalma, me ha servido de mucha utilidad para rastrear al ladrón del objeto que he de devolver a mi amigo.

-¿Por casualidad es esta brújula tan rara?-la navegante levantó el brazo, enseñando a todos una brújula negra con tapa de madera que colgaba de su dedo índice.

-¿EEEEEHHHH?-con los ojos desorbitados, Eugene revisó su bolsillo; efectivamente, la joven le había quitado la Brújula Negra, sin explicación de cuándo ni cómo- ¿Pero cómo... has podido hacerte con ella? ¡Y qué diablos, dame eso, niña!

El castaño le arrebató el objeto a la pelirroja, la cual le sonrió con burla. La Gata Ladrona nunca fallaba.

-¿Para qué tanta urgencia por regresar una brújula? ¿Es valiosa?- quiso saber ella.

-¿Es una reliquia de alguna cultura extraña?- comentó Robin.

-¿No tendrá magia negra o algo así, verdad?- murmuró Usopp, escondiéndose detrás de Sanji.

-¡No soy un escudo, Narizotas!- el rubio mostrando una dentadura de afilada, y entonces le dio una patada en la cabeza al francotirador, haciéndole un chichón considerable.

-No, no y otra vez no.

-Venga, dínoslo, Cuernitos- se entrometió Luffy, con estrellitas en su mirada por la intriga- Por favoooor, no se lo contaremos a nadie.

Al final, sintiéndose derrotado por la carga de las miradas de los Mugiwaras, el barbudo abrió la Brújula Negra y la mostró. No tenía puntos cardinales ni ningún otro punto de referencia a la vista, lo cual llenó de confusión a la tripulación.

-¿Cómo sabes a dónde ir si no tiene puntos cardinales?- dijo Zoro, el cual si bien ya se perdería con la brújula más avanzada, con una así mejor no imaginarlo.

-No los necesita, esta es la Brújula Negra de Jack Sparrow. Sólo apunta a aquello que su portador más desee.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala. Los Mugiwaras habían descubierto reliquias y cosas de lo más particulares, incluyendo el Traveling Pose. Pero aquél acaba de ganarse el primer puesto de la lista. Entonces, empezaron a imaginar lo útil que podría serles si pudieran utilizarlo.

-Ooooh, puedo saber dónde está el lugar con más cantidad de carne del mundo.

-Y los tesoros, por Oda, cuántos podríamos encontrar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Y rivales expertos con la espada, y la cantina con el mejor sake.

-Y ciudades perdidas, además de civilizaciones antiquísimas.

-Mujeres, muchas mujeres. ¡Melonieeeees!

-Pueblos de bravos guerreros, y cosas útiles para mis inventos.

-Ingredientes para mis medicinas, y nuevos remedios.

-Maquinaria SÚPEEER.

-Las panties más hermosas de los mares. Oh sí, yohohoho.

Eugene se quedó sin palabras al ver las caras de sus compañeros de a bordo, cada cual más indescriptible que la anterior y... ¿Por qué la boca de Luffy parecía una cascada con tantas babas? ¡¿Y al cocinero le estaba sangrando la nariz?! En fin, debía quitarles aquellas fantasías de la cabeza si querían llegar a su destino cuanto antes.

-Oi, oi, oi, muchachos. Esta brújula puede ser peligrosa en manos de cualquiera que no sabe lo que quiere en realidad, en tal caso la aguja se pondría a dar vueltas sin parar; y eso nos retrasaría mucho.

-Es cierto- Nami fue la primera en volver a la realidad, y carraspeando para disimular un poco su descontrol de imaginación, volvió a mirar la X del mapa- ¿Es aquí a dónde te dirigirles, Eugene?

-Sí, a Tortuga, mi amigo Jack Sparrow me está esperando allí.

-Entonces te llevaremos hasta allí- sentenció Luffy, deseando empezar el viaje por el Antiguo Mundo de nuevo.

-Un momento, Luffy- intervino Nami con seriedad- No debemos arriesgarnos a que nos detecten los marines.

-En este caso no tenéis por qué preocuparos. Tortuga es la isla más segura del Caribe para cualquier pirata. Pero tiene el inconveniente de que cualquier delito está permitido, incluyendo el asesinato, así que id con cuidado en cuanto pongáis un pie allí.

-Utilizaremos el Traveling Pose y llegaremos en seguida.

-No os lo aconsejo. Si alguien con malas intenciones descubre lo que se puede hacer con esa cosa, os meteríais en serios problemas. Además, es muy probable que ronden espías del Gobierno por la zona, para contratar como corsario a algún criminal famoso.

-¿Cuáles son los territorios de influencia del Gobierno en el Caribe?

-En este mundo cada país tiene su propio gobierno desde Europa. Nosotros nos encontramos en aguas de América, y esta zona del Caribe en concreto pertenece a Inglaterra, aunque también podríais toparos con flotas francesas o españolas. En vuestro caso poco importa a qué país pertenezcan, os atacarán de todas formas en cuanto se percaten de que sois piratas. Apenas hay puertos en los que un pirata puede atracar sin riesgo de toparse con los marines, a menos que sea un corsario a la orden de un gobierno en concreto.

-Maldición, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos llevaría alcanzar Tortuga sin conocer estos mares.

-No os preocupéis por eso, conozco estas aguas como la palma de mi mano. Yo os diré en qué dirección hay que ir.

-¡Ni hablar!- intervino Luffy, sobresaltando a todos- Nami es la navegante de este barco, y es la única que nos puede guiar.

-Pero si no tenéis bitácoras de este mar y vuestras brújulas del Segundo Mundo están desactivadas, ¿cómo sabréis hacia dónde vais?

El Rey pirata abrió la boca para responder, pero la mano de su esposa en su hombro le hizo callar y la miró.

-Me temo que Eugene tiene razón, Luffy. No contamos con los medios necesarios para navegar con seguridad por estas aguas. Aunque no nos toparemos con mareas mortales ni con criaturas monstruosas, aún podríamos ser atacados por otros piratas o por la Marina inglesa.

-En realidad los verdaderos piratas son una raza en peligro de extinción en este mundo- les informó Eugene con pesadumbre, pues él se consideraba un miembro de aquella generación casi olvidada- La mayoría han muerto en la mar o por la horca de los gobiernos, sino es que han vendido su libertad a éstos para evitar la condena de muerte.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- dijo Luffy, claramente indignado- Esos tipos no merecen llamarse piratas.

-Pero viéndolo por el lado bueno- intervino Usopp- Eso también significa que no tendremos que luchar con nadie más que con los marines, si es que nos topamos con ellos.

-Bueno, no es así del todo- respondió Eugene con seriedad, aumentando la tensión de la tripulación- De entre los pocos piratas libres que quedan, está una banda muy conocida por su sadismo. Se hacen llamar los Acechadores, son los más poderosos del Caribe y están liderados por Vanessa B. Blackbleed.

-A nosotros nadie nos detiene- dijo Luffy convencido- Poco nos importa quiénes sean esos tipejos o su capitana, les patearemos el culo si se lo buscan.

Sus nakamas asintieron solemnemente, que vinieran los enemigos que quisieran, no dudarían en darles una monumental paliza.

-Admiro vuestro coraje, pero deberíais evitar enfrentaros a ellos en todo lo posible. Vanessa es usuaria de una Akuma no mi Paranecia, denominada como la fruta Hasai Hasai; tiene el poder de romper los objetos más sólidos con un simple movimiento de sus dedos: madera, hielo, cristal, piedra e incluso huesos; su táctica favorita consiste en romperle el esqueleto a sus víctimas poco a poco, provocándoles un sufrimiento atroz, hasta llegar al cráneo.

Los Mugiwaras escuchaban con atención, sintiendo cómo crecía en ellos un profundo desprecio contra aquella tripulación y sobre todo, contra su capitana. Se habían encontrado con muchas personas crueles y psicópatas, que ya se habían vuelto así por circunstancias trágicas durante su vida, o porque simplemente, les gustaba ser así. Pero en nunca se dieron acostumbrado a soportar aquel tipo de conducta ilógica y antinatural, ni tenían intención de hacerlo.

-Y además, su segundo de abordo, Dave White, es un ser sanguinario que adora torturar hasta la muerte a todo aquel que se atreve a enfrentarlo; también comió una Akuma no mi, de tipo Zoan mitológica llamada Doragon Doragon, que le permite transformarse en un dragón de más de diez metros; aunque muy pocas veces se la ha visto tomar esa forma final, le basta con sus garras y sus colmillos para desgarrar a sus víctimas.

Cuando el barbudo terminó, los nakamas se miraron entre ellos por un momento, y como si se hubieran leído la mente (a estas alturas ya era algo común en ellos) se sonrieron: estaban decididos a enfrentarse al mismísimo infierno si era necesario, si con ello lograban ayudar a su nuevo compañero.

-Hemos conocido personas peores, pocas cosas nos pueden sorprender o dar miedo- comentó Robin, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada atrevida.

-Habla por ti, guapa- dijo Usopp con sarcasmo, que aunque se asustaba en el fondo sólo al imaginarse el terrible poder de Vanessa, no dio su brazo a torcer e incluso se animó a alardear de sí mismo como de costumbre- Tú no te preocupes, el Gran Usopp te llevará a donde sea.

-Será mejor que no confíes mucho en sus palabras si entramos en combate- le advirtió Zoro al castaño, a lo que el artillero reaccionó ofendido- Siempre que pueda enfrentarme a un buen rival, no me trae sin cuidado el peligro.

-Opino lo mismo; si hay buenos barcos y maquinaria que ver, que se nos venga encima quien quiera. ¡AUUU!

-¡Y yo!- se hizo oír Chopper, saltando en medio del grupo- Quiero saber sobre la medicina de este lugar y ayudar a la gente con mis conocimientos.

-Ya pueden ser buenos los ingredientes y las recetas de este mundo, viejo verde- murmuró Sanji mientras exhalaba el humo de su tabaco- O sino sabrás por qué me apodan "Pierna Negra".

-No me hace mucha gracia esa habilidad de Vanessa Blackbleed; estos huesos son todo lo que me queda, yohohoho. Pero me afronto ese riesgo si a cambio te podemos llevarte con tu amigo, Eugene-san.

-Ya ves- comentó Nami al pirata del Caribe, satisfecha por poder empezar a navegar- No tienes nada que hacer para impedir que te echemos una mano, y menos ahora que tenemos un mapa y un destino fijado.

Aquello fue lo último que necesitaba Luffy para dar la orden final. Al fin tenían una aventura frente a ellos en el Antiguo Mundo, estaba ansioso por partir cuanto antes.

-¡Bien, muchachos, entonces está decidido! ¡Ponemos rumbo hacia Tortuga!

-SÍIIIIIIII.

Mientras los Mugiwaras alzaban el puño en el aire todos juntos, Eugene los observaba entre incrédulo y reconfortado; iban a ayudarle desinteresadamente a cumplir su misión a pesar de que le conocían de apenas el día anterior. Ahora estaba convencido de que aquellos eran unos auténticos piratas, herederos de los primeros luchadores por la libertad que surcaron los océanos. Si se llegaban a encontrar con los Acechadores, Vanessa y los suyos no lo iban a tener nada fácil.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo, nakamas. ¡Pero esperad!, aún no os vayáis porque tengo una buena noticia que daros: la semana que viene, en España van a tener lugar dos festivos muy cercanos entre sí, así que en mi universidad habrá una semana entera libre de clases; lo que significa que tendré más tiempo para escribir sin tener que estar tan pendiente de los trabajos de clase. Así que entonces, este mes de diciembre subiré el séptimo capítulo y, si las visitas familiares y demás asuntos propios de las vacaciones de Navidad me lo permiten, actualizaré de nuevo con el octavo capítulo.**

 **En el siguiente ya entrará de nuevo en escena la villana Vanessa y los Acechadores, además de que sucederán ciertos problemas para cierta navegante que todos aquí adoramos.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo, y sobre todo a Kaoru likes One Piece por el maravilloso review que me dejaste, ¡mucho ánimo a ti también con _Creciendo con los Mugiwaras_! Me alegra sinceramente que te haya gustado Eugene Samsan, el cual ya podrás comprobar que tendrá un papel importante en esta historia :)**

 **¡Relinchos animosos a todos y nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Amor y escándalos Mugiwaras vs Dave

Como todas las mañanas, una vez terminado el desayuno (y después de pedirle a Franky que arreglase su maltrecho camarote), Nami se dirigió a los jardines del _Thousand Sunny_ para atender a sus mandarinos. La navegante se dedicaba a los árboles de su madre con un fervor incuestionable; con sumo mimo, los regaba y observaba que ninguna bacteria o insecto tóxico se hubiera instalado en ellos, y por último, analizaba que los frutos estuvieran madurando correctamente y recogía los que ya estuvieran en su punto. Aquel era uno de sus momentos preferidos del día, ya que le recordaban a los maravillosos días de su infancia, cuando ella y Nojiko ayudaban a Bellemere con su huerto en Cocoyashi. Y aunque la joven nunca lo reconocía, había veces en las que sentía la presencia de su madre, como su aquellos árboles fuesen un vínculo entre el Más Allá y la Tierra.

Estaba tan inmesar en su tarea que no se percató de que alguien venía: era Eugene, que fascinado por la avanzada tecnología que poseía el _Sunny_ , había decidido explorarlo en detalle. Cuando se fijó en los mandarinos, se quedó paralizado; hacía tiempo que no veía aquel tipo de árboles, pero le hacían recordar la hermosa vida que había tenido mucho tiempo atrás, antes de convertirse en pirata y de ingerir la Ushi Ushi no mi: modelo Ciervo; una vida que había pasado entre mandarinos como aquellos. Entonces vio a Nami recogiendo las frutas, y decidió marcharse para no molestarla, pero por accidente dio un puntapié a una maceta. El ruido que hizo al caer (aunque por suerte, no se rompió) hizo que la Reina pirata se percatase de la presencia del intruso.

-Oh, Eugene- lo saludó ella, sonriendo amablemente; en efecto, su trabajo en el pequeño huerto la animaba en buena medida- No te había visto, ¿querías algo?

-Sólo estaba inspeccionando el barco- contestó el castaño con una mirada de disculpa- Perdona si te he molestado.

-No te preocupes. En realidad ésto me relaja mucho y me ayuda a soportar... bueno, ya sabes: el resto de cosas diarias.

-Después de lo que he aprendido en este par de días, créeme que te entiendo.

Ambos se compartieron unas carcajadas al recordar el caos de aquella mañana, y entonces Eugene volvió a observar los mandarinos.

-Se ve que los cuidas muy bien- comentó el barbudo, al tiempo que señalaba a los árboles- Están en un perfecto estado y las mandarinas lucen a leguas estupendas.

-¿Sabes de mandarinos?-preguntó ella anonadada.

-Un poco, mi hermana era una experta en el tema y me enseñó hace tiempo sobre ciertos métodos de cultivo de mandarinas. De hecho, al verlos me ha traído buenos recuerdos; ¿puedo echarte una mano con ellas?

La chica dudó un poco ante aquella petición. Ella _jamás_ confiaba sus mandarinos a nadie, ni siquiera dejaba que ciertos Mugiwaras se acercasen demasiado a ellos. Obviamente, no pensaba hacer una excepción con un individuo al que acababa de conocer, pero por otro lado, algo le decía que Eugene no tenía malas intenciones: les estaba ayudando a viajar por el Caribe y sus conocimientos sobre cómo funcionaba el Antiguo Mundo les estaban sirviendo de mucho. Además, no podía ignorar el milagro de que por fin, en el aquel barco, había alguien que sabía sobre aquellos árboles, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

-Bueno, quizás podrías ayudarme- Nami señaló a par de canastos repletos de las frutas naranjas-Lleva las cestas llenas a la cubierta mientras yo termino de recoger estas últimas.

Eugene así lo hizo, terminando la faena en menos de quince minutos. Ésto aliegeró un poco el trabajo de la pelirroja, lo cual ella agradeció mucho. Entonces comenzó a sentir más curiosidad por el pasado del pirata castaño.

-¿Tu hermana se dedica al comercio de esas frutas?-se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Sí, al menos la última vez que la vi seguía en el negocio.

-Ya veo, supongo que tu vida como pirata te limita las oportunidades para ver a la familia.

El rostro de Eugene se torció en una mueca de desagrado, al recordar su situación con su familia.

-En realidad no es por condición de pirata. Me separaron de ella por la fuerza, hace más de doce años, desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver...

Nami observó cómo una sombra ocultaba los ojos del barbudo, sin duda cargados de tristeza. Temiendo hacerlo rememorar al castaño un momento terrible, ella decidió zanjar el tema cuanto antes.

-No importa, Eugene. No hace falta que me cuentes más; algún días volverás a ver a tu hermana, estoy segura.

Aquello pareció animar al pirata veterano, que volvió a asomar su amable mirada de color azul zafiro.

-Eso espero, gracias.

Pensando en lo bien que le estaba cayendo la navegante Mugiwara, Eugene decidió conocerla también un poco mejor. Se sentía como aquellos lobos de mar veteranos cuando intercambiaban conversación con los jóvenes grumetes (aunque no olvidaba que se encontraba ante la mismísima la Reina pirata del Segundo Mundo, un "cargo" que merecía respeto).

-¿Tú tienes familia en el Segundo Mundo?- comentó el barbudo.

-Tengo una hermana mayor y también un ossan gruñón pero grandioso, Genzo-san, al que considero mi padre; después de todo, siempre se preocupaba por nosotras y nos visitaba con frecuencia en la casa de mi madre.

-Entonces ellos deben de estar orgullosos de ti, por haber llegado a ser la Reina pirata.

-Bueno, mi hermana me felicitó en su momento, aunque Genzo-san tiende a quejarse de los riesgos que corro al tener una considerable recompensa por mi cabeza, y también por el sujeto con el que escogí casarme.

Nami recordó divertida el instante en que le comentó a Genzo que se iba a unir en matrimonio con el cabeza hueca que los había salvado a ella y al pueblo años atrás: él se había echado las manos a cabeza, maldiciendo su suerte y la de la pelirroja, pero al final, les había dado su bendición e incluso le dio un (muy) sueve abrazo a Luffy después de la boda, cosa rara en el ossan bigotudo.

-¿Y tu madre, qué opina al respecto?

Aquella pregunta provocó que la expresión de la pelirroja cambiase de súbito.

-Mi madre... falleció cuando era yo pequeña. La asesinó un pirata, sacrificando ella su vida a cambio de la de mi hermana y la mía.

-Oh, cielos... Lo siento mucho, Nami. Yo no pretendía...

-Tranquilo, está bien. Sé que ella me habría apoyado, después de todo, siempre fui muy tozuda.

Eugene sonrió levemente, él también sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido. Y sintió el impulso de compartir con la joven navegante la nostalgia del recuerdo.

-Yo pienso lo mismo cuando pienso en mis padres. Ellos murieron cuando yo apenas tenía doce años, por culpa de una epidemia de peste.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo ella.

El barbudo le mostró una leve sonrisa en agradecimiento y siguió hablando.

-Pienso en ellos cada día, sobre todo en los buenos momentos que vivimos; y eso me da fuerzas para seguir adelante y tener la esperaza de reunirme algún día con mi hermana y...

-NAMIIIII- una voz chillona rompió la calma que reinaba en el barco, apareciendo acto seguido un ansioso Luffy lanzándose desde alguna parte de la cubierta cual tirachinas- Ya terminé mi baño semanal, ¿me das la mandarina que me prometiste?

La pelirroja miró con una fea mueca a su marido, si había alguien más inoportuno que él, que bajasen los dioses y se lo demostraran. Pero él había cumplido la promesa que le había impuesto desde el día en que decidieron dormir juntos: o Luffy dejaba de oler como un animal salvaje, o ya podía ir buscándose otro sitio donde pasar la noche. Entonces, ya olvidando su enfado porque el moreno se había entrometido de repente en la conversación con Eugene, Nami agarró uno de los mejores frutos y se lo tendió.

-¡Oooh, gracias Nami!- agradeció el chico, emocionado por el aspecto tan delicioso que tenía aquella mandarina.

La joven respondió con una media sonrisa, y luego miró al pirata castaño con disculpa.

-Perdona por la interumpción, Eugene. Luffy a veces tiende a aparecer en el momento menos esperado.

-No te preocupes, él no era consciente.

-¿Hm? ¿De qué estáis hablando?- quiso saber el capitán Mugiwara, con varios gajos de mandarina en la boca.

-Nada, chico. Tu esposa y yo sólo conversábamos un poco sobre el pasado- el castaño les sonrió a ambos a modo de despedida y se dispuso a continuar su pequeño paseo-Bueno, seguiré explorando el _Sunny_. Sigue cuidando así de bien esos mandarinos, jovencita, son magníficos.

La aludida asintió, mirando al castaño con silencioso agradecimiento, mientras éste desaparecía poco después tras las escaleras que daban al césped de la proa.

-¿Eugene es un tipo genial, verdad? Shishishi.

-Eso parece, al menos creo que podemos fiarnos de él. Me contó algunas cosas de su pasado, entre ellas que su hermana también tiene un huerto de mandarinos.

-Ajaam- Luffy dio a entender que la oía, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso y además no era asunto suyo, así que decidió variar de tema- Esta mandarina estaba riquísisma.

Ante aquel comentario, la muchacha creyó que el moreno la acababa de ignorar... otra vez.

-Aarg. Tienes la misma capacidad de atención que una piedra- lo regañó al tiempo que le daba un sueve golpe en la frente.

-AUCH. Oi, Nami, yo te escucho.

-No me digas- contestó ella con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Y las veces que os aviso a la tripulación y a ti de las precauciones que debemos tomar cuando atracamos, ¿quién es el primero que me desobedece y se va por patas, eh a-mor-ci-to?

-Claro, te pasas una hora entera hablando sin parar de si cuidado por aquí, atención por allá; ¡y yo quiero explorar!

-¿Y eso es motivo para no atenderme cuando estoy hablando?

Mientras tanto, Usopp y Chopper se encontraban pescando sobre la baranda de proa, escuchando la discusión de la pareja real... otra vez. Eugene también se encontraba allí, junto al dúo, preocupado por lo que se estaba desatando en el jardín.

-¿Están gritándose de nuevo?- preguntó el renito sin alterarse; en los años que llevaba en la banda del Sombrero de Paja, había aprendido a acostumbrarse a las trifulcas diarias entre los escandalosos enamorados.

-Así es. Y de nuevo, Luffy es el que empezó- dijo el francotirador, sin dejar de mirar el anzuelo.

Los gritos y acusaciones continuaban, lo que hizo temer al pirata del Antiguo Mundo que la cosa fuese a pasar a algo serio.

-¿Es normal que se peleen de esa manera?- les preguntó el barbudo, señalando hacia el matrimonio.

-Esos dos llevan así desde que empezamos a navegar, no he visto el día en que no hayan tenido alguna pelea. Es otra manera que tienen de expresar que se preocupan el uno por el otro.

Eugene escuchaba en silencio, no lo había visto de esa manera. Aunque a juzgar por el extravagante comportamiento que mostraba cada uno, podría tener su lógica.

-Luffy y Nami han permanecido tres años ocultándose sus sentimientos, esas pequeñas riñas eran uno de las pocos métodos que tenían para acercarse.

-Vaya, qué tortura para ambos, ¿no?- el castaño desvió la vista de nuevo hacia los jóvenes; ahora Nami le estaba pellizcando las mejillas al capitán, a lo que éste protestó gimiendo de dolor.

-Bueno, en realidad era la menos frecuente. Por lo general se demostraban lo que sentían con pequeños detalles; por ejemplo, se sentaban casi siempre uno al lado del otro durante las comidas, u oteaban juntos el horizonte mientras Nami verificaba el rumbo.

-Y no olvidemos las feromonas que desprendían cuando estaban cerca del otro. ¡Puaj, ese hedor llegó a hacérseme insoportable! Me recordaba a cuando un macho y una hembra de mi especie quieren...

-ESA INFORMACIÓN ESTÁ DE MÁS- le espetaron ambos humanos, levantando un brazo en el aire.

Ahora Nami tenía al capitán agarrado por los hombros, y lo zarandeaba como un muñeco de trapo, sin prestar atención a sus quejas de que se empezaba a marear.

-En fin, Eugene, pronto se reconciliarán con unas carantoñas. No te preocupes por ellos-la expresión del artillero se volvió malévola de repente.Y yo ganaré la apuesta, jijiji.

-Ni lo sueñes, Usopp, lo arreglarán con un cortejo de apareamiento. Lo sé porque puedo oler sus hormonas desde aquí.

-¿Qué dices?

-Mira.

El trío se volvió hacia la pareja, que ya habían dejado de discutir y se abrazaban con fervor.

-Pero no han ido al camarote, ¡JE! Así que yo gano esta...- las palabras del artillero quedaron en el aire en cuanto vio que los dos monarcas se retiraban a su habitación, con las manos entrelazadas y sonriéndose con picardía.

La mandíbula del moreno narizón se desencajó hasta tocar el suelo.

-Ay, nooooooo... Mis 20 berries.

Por su parte, Chopper empezó reirse con una mirada resplandeciente, feliz por haber vuelto a salir victorioso y al imaginar la buena cantidad de dulces que podría comprar en la próxima ciudad con el dinero que estaba ahorrando a base de sus aciertos.

-¿Apostáis si se reconcilian o no?- se atrevió a preguntar Eugene, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-Por supuesto que no; lo hacemos sobre la manera en que terminan cada discusión. Yo siempre apuesto que lo harán con un abrazo y un beso apasionados, como las parejas de las grandes historias; Chopper que lo zanjarán teniendo relaciones; Zoro, que Nami le dará una paliza a Luffy; Sanji no quiere dinero en caso de acertar, pero siempre apuesta a que Nami correrá a sus brazos, lamentándose por haberse casado con un idiota; Brook, que Nami le dirá a Luffy qué tipo de panti...

-¡No te pedí que me dijeras de qué va ésto, no me sigas contando!- lo interrumpió el barbudo enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.

-Pero mis libros sobre la reproducción humana y mi nariz no mienten: el instinto sexual siempre gana- apuntó Chopper, sintiéndose satisfecho por su conocimiento sobre la cópula en los seres humanos.

-¡Tú te callas!-le espetó el francotirador con una dentadura de cocodrilo- Yo he acertado seis veces.

-¡Y yo siete!

-Sólo me llevas un acierto por delante, listillo; eso no tiene mérito.

-Yo me largo de aquí, estaís más locos que una cabra desbocada- dijo Eugene, para despúes retirarse a la tranquila sala del acuario.

Sin prestarle atención, los dos Mugiwaras continuarion con su pequeña disputa.. Entonces apareció Zoro, que se rascaba la nuca con expresión somnolienta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Se os escucha desde la otra punta del barco.

-El tramposo de Chopper ha vuelto a ganar los 20 berries de la apuesta del _Matrimonio escandaloso._

-¿Le habéis puesto título?- preguntó el peliverde.

-Por supuesto, sino nos confundimos con las demás.

-No sabía que teníamos más apuestas.

Usopp sacó un pequeño papel que desdobló para leerlo.

-También tenemos la de _El tragón nocturno_ para Luffy, los resultados pueden ser que consiga o no robar la comida de la nevera; luego está la de _El karma de los pervertidos_ para Sanji y Brook, dependiendo de quién recieb antes una paliza por parte de Nami u otra chica; y por último...

-¿Por último qué?

-Eeeh... Ninguna, ésas son todas.

Zoro, utilizando su vertiginosa agilidad, le arrebató el papel al francotirador y leyó la última línea:

 **-** _ **Los amantes**_ _ **discretos,**_ **para Zoro y Robin. Premio de 25 berries (Sanji se abstiene de cobrar en caso de acierto).**

 *** Resultados: 1. Ambos se retiran a un lugar apartado (Chopper y Usopp) ; 2. Zoro acaba maltrecho por los brazos de la Akuma no mi de Robin, y correrá a los brazos de Sanji (Sanji); 3. Se declarán en público (Franky); 4. Robin le dirá a Zoro qué panties lleva (Brook).**

 ***Victorias: Ussop y Chopper (5); Sanji (3 y medio, ya que Robin no ha corrido a sus brazos); Franky (0); Brook (0, al menos que se sepa).**

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!- la cara del espadachín se puso roja como un tomate; y acto seguido, mostrando una dentadura de tiburón, agarró dos de sus katanas y las puso en ristre-YO OS DESPEDAZO.

-AAAAHHH- el reno y el francotirador echaron a correr por toda la cubierta, esquivando en su carrera los ataques mortales del peliverde.

-¡No es de vuestra incumbencia mi relación con Robin, cabronazos! ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a crear una apuesta con eso?!

-Perdónanos, Zoro. UAAH- Usopp evadió por los pelos el filo de la espada.

-Lo sentimos mucho...- suplicó el pequeño doctor con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces el espadachín se giró hacia el reno y le lanzó una mirada iracunda, haciendo que el pelaje del aludido se erizase.

-¡A ti te cortaré primero, reno entrometido, y me haré un cinturón con tu piel!

Franky y Brook asomaron por una esquina, mirando con frustración al médico de los Mugiwara.

-¿Ganó Chopper la apuesta otra vez?- se quejaron.

-AAAARGGG. OS CORTARÉ A TODOS.

-YOHO... UAAAAAH.

-SUPER UAAAAH.

Y así el bardo y el carpintero se unieron al doctor y al artillero en su carrera, esquivando los golpes letales de un enfurecido Zoro.

-¿Qué diablos significa este escándalo?- masculló Sanji; estaba cocinando y quería concentrarse al máximo en sus recetas.

El espadachín frenó en seco y apuntó sus armas hacia el cocinero.

-A ti te buscaba, Cejas de Bigote. He visto tu nombre en la apuesta sobre Robin y yo.

-No busco ganancias con eso, Marimo, pero Robin-chan merece ser tratada como una princesa y tú no sabrías hacer eso ni en mil años.

-YO TE MATO, HEMORRAGIAS.

-PRUEBA MI SUELA, CABEZA DE HIERBA.

Mientras en el exterior de _Sunny_ se desataba un torbellino de patadas y filos de katana, el matrimonio real continuaba disfrutando de su apasionada intimidad. Algunos de los arreglos que Franky había hecho en la habitación pronto quedaron inutilizados, debido a la ferviente entrega de los jóvenes amantes; si esta situación seguía así, el carpintero terminaría por amenazar con despedirse de su trabajo como responsable de las reformas aquel camarote.

Y así se desarrollaba una jornada más para la tripulación más loca de todos los mares y todos los mundos.

La isla de Pelegosto acababa de ser invadida por demonios. Los cazadores y los guerreros poco habían podido hacer contra la tripulación del Jolly Roger con sangre escarlata pintada en los labios; todos cayeron vencidos por las balas de los piratas y por las mortales zarpas de Dave White.

-Estúpidos- masculló el primer oficial de los Acechadores, para luego escupir sobre uno de los ensagrentados cadáveres- ¿Creíais que unas lanzas de mierda iban a poder con nosotros?

Vanessa Blackbleed se acercó a su segundo de abordo tras asesinar a cuatro indígenas con su poder de la Hasai Hasai no mi; las suelas de sus finas y lustrosas botas negras se tiñeron con el rojo de la sangre derramada en la arena.

-¿Hay algún rastro de la Brújula Negra?-preguntó al hombre, cuya enorme y poderosa complexión era aún más aterradora con la sonrisa diabólica que se dibujaba en su frío rostro.

-Todavía no, capitana. Seguiremos buscando.

Por su parte, Clara se encontraba conversando con el viejo Thomas al tiempo que analizaban su libreta de bitácoras, y Geoffrey acompañaba a uno de los dispersos grupos de rastreo.

-¿Aún cree que podemos fiarnos de esos mocosos?-susurró el usuario de la Doragon Doragon no mi a su capitana, mirando con desdén a los gemelos- Es curioso que hayan enrolado en nuestro barco justo después de que solicitáramos nuevos subordinador para buscar el tesoro.

-Como todos los que se unieron a nosostros en ese momento, Dave. ¿Quién sino tendría el coraje de meterse en una travesía tan peligrosa.

-Pero ésos eran hombres miserables que nada tienen que perder: vagabundos, indigentes, ladrones y asesinos de poca monta. Pero Geoffrey y Clara no sólo son jóvenes sanos y con más capacidad que los otros para el trabajo duro, sino que además son... ¿cómo lo diría? ¿Demasiado sumisos? Hacen los que les ordenamos sin rechistar ni excusarse, a pesar de los insultos, la mala comida y la sangre, la cual obviamente les horroriza, como pudimos observar en Little Salmon.

Vanessa escuchaba en un glacial silencio, parecía ignorar la amenza que podría suponer la presencia de aquellos muchachos.

-Y además- continuó explicando Dave- Supongo que usted se ha percatado tanto como yo de lo apegados que se muestran con el viejo Thomas.

-Son unos muchachos, es natural que busquen acercarse a un adulto que les inspire confianza.

-Pero no sólo están cerca de él, sino que además lo han cuidado celosamente mientras estuvo enfermo hace unos días. Y además, ese vejestorio también parece tenerles aprecio; no ha dejado de velar por ellos desde que se unieron a nuestra tripulación, como un perro callejero que adopta a unos gatitos abandonados.

Vanessa siguió sin mediar palabra, con una expresión fría e imperturbable.

-Bueno, y no hablemos de lo dispuestos que se muestran cuando hablamos de nuestro destino o del tesoro. Por eso mismo dudo que sea una buena idea que usted, capitana, los esté subestimando tanto; permítame proponerle que mande a alguien a espiarlos y...

-No es necesario, Dave. ¿Acaso crees que no sospecho de esos niños?

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué les deja permanecer aún con Thomas? Él es el único que ha podido rastrear la Brújula Negra con eficacia, a pesar de su fracaso; y también el único miembro de la tripulación maldita de la _Perla Negra_ que queda en libertad, y por tanto el único que conoce el paradero actual del Tesoro de Cortés. Posee información indudablemente valiosa, nos arriesgamos demasiado con esa cercanía fraternal que tiene con los nuevos grumetes.

Vanessa entonces volvió su mirada hacia Dave, ambarina y calculadora como un jaguar, y le esbozó una sonrisa altiva.

-Precisamente es esa relación tan cercana lo que nos asegura el éxito- alegó ella con voz firme y segura.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Geoffrey y Clara se protegen mutuamente, así que si intentan algo que pueda afectar a que nos apoderemos del botín, bastará con amenazar a uno de los dos para que el otro ceda. Y en cuanto a Thomas, si de verdad le importan esos críos, supongo que no dudará en mantener su lealtad hacia mí... si desea que continúen con vida en mi barco.

Dave, comprendiendo los motivos del carácter permisivo de su líder, agachó la cabeza como muestra de sumisión.

-Muy astuto, señora. Dilcúlpeme por atreverme a dudar de su astucia.

-Sabes muy bien que no dejo nada al azar. Tanto si esos mocosos siguen bajo mis órdenes, o terminan suplicando con su último aliento mientras les destrozo con los huesos con mi Akuma no mi; poco me importa. Deseo ese tesoro, a cualquier precio.

De pronto, un tripulante rechondo y sudoroso se aproximó a ellos corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas sobre la densa arena. Por su actitud desesperada, parecía que traía noticias importantes.

-¡Capitana, hemos encontrado algo!- informó éste a la mujer, hablando como podía entre fuertes jadeos- Hay una barca pequeña en el extremo de la playa que yo y mis compañeros hemos explorado, y parece que lleva allí desde hace sólo unos pocos días.

La líder de los Acechadores y su primer oficial siguieron al hombre hasta el lugar. Tal y como les había contado, en una esquina de la playa se encontraba una barca de tipo cáscara de nuez, con señales evidentes de que había atradaco desde hacía muy poco tiempo. Thomas, Geoffrey y Clara estaban también en el lugar, observando consternado la pequeña nave. Vanessa llamó al viejo a su lado.

-¿Es ésta la barca del hombre que te arrebató la Brújula?- le preguntó la peliplateada.

-No estoy seguro. Aunque se le parece- Thomas trató que su tono sonase lo más convincente posible; en el fondo no quería que los Acechadores diesen con aquel pirata, al había conocido hacía años y al que guardaba una gran estima.

La capitana le creyó, a pesar de la información poco valiosa que le había dado, y se giró hacia sus subordinados.

-Examinad a fondo la embarcación.

Sus mujeres y sus hombres obedecieron, pero no encontraron nada relevante, en la embarcación sólo había comida reseca y unas cantimploras vacías, pero ninguna pista que pudiera guiarles hacia el ladrón. Vanessa estaba furiosa, su meta para adueñarse del Tesoro de Cortés se estaba alejando cada vez más.

-¡Inspeccionad toda la isla, que no quede ni una sola cueva, bosque ni aldea sin explorar! Y si los nativos osan atacar de nuevo, matadlos de inmediato. ¡Quiero a la rata sarnosa que robó la Brújula ante mí!

Los tripulantes pasaron media tarde surcando la isla de punta a punta, incluyendo las aldeas indígenas. Esta vez, los habitantes se negaron a contraatacar, aterrorizados antes los poderes de aquellos monstruos infernales con forma humana. No sufrieron daño alguno, aunque los Acechadores no tuvieron reparo en arrebatarles todas sus reservas de alimento, a excepción de la carne (no ignoraban que en Pelegosto se practicaba el canibalismo). Finalmente, encontraron algunas pistas sobre lo que había pasado durante la estancia de los Mugiwaras y de Eugene en el territorio: huellas de distintos tipos, entre ellos unas sandalias, los pies de una mujer y unas pezuñas hendidas; además de algunos pequeños trozos de prendas extrañas que se habían adherido a los arbustos. Los piratas los llevaron a su capitana.

-¿Qué es esto?- quiso saber Dave, examinando confuso un pedazito de color rojo.

Vanessa, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en averiguar la procedencia de aquellas telas.

-Parecen ropas del Segundo Mundo.

-¡Eso es imposible!- intervino el fiero pirata-dragón- Los viajes el Antiguo y el Segundo Mundo dejaron de darse hace años.

-Al parecer no lo es tanto. De algún modo, las personas que estuvieron por aquí se han hecho con un Traveling Pose y lo han usado para arribar en nuestro mundo.

Una vez que los Acechadores concluyeron con su investigación, la tripulación se reunió en la zona Este de la isla, en plena playa, donde todas las huellas se unían y se dirigían a un único punto que terminaba donde la orilla se fundía con las olas.

-Las marcas se reúnen en este lugar- comentó Clara, que había analizado a fondo los distintos rastros junto al grupo de exploradores- Parece que forman un total de once personas y un animal; es probable que el ladrón esté entre ellos. Debieron de huír por mar en otro barco.

-Así es- alegó Geoffrey- Tal vez sean comerciantes o piratas.

-La segunda opción supondría una amenaza para nosotros- sopesó la peliplateada, notablemente afectada por aquella situación tan imprevista- Somos los únicos piratas de todo el Caribe que poseen conocimientos del Segundo Mundo, además de que Dave y yo somo los únicos usuarios de Akuma no mi en todos los mares del Antiguo Mundo.

-Creíamos que se sólo se trataban de leyendas típicas de los ancianos lobos de mar- comentó una tripulante, preocupada al descubrir que las historias que ella y muchos de sus compañeros habían escuchado desde niños, parecían ser ciertas.

-Que vengan del Segundo Mundo, sean piratas o no, no significa que sean usuarios- respondió Dave, indiferente; no les temía a los habitantes del legendario mundo paralelo-¿Qué hacemos entonces, capitana?

La mujer se mantuvo un largo instante en silencio, reflexionando sobre la delicada situación en la que acaban de meterse. No se esperaba que volvería a toparse con personas del Segundo Mundo, ni mucho menos que fueran usuarios de las Akumas no mi. La fama y la fortuna que ella había conseguido gracias a la habilidad de la fruta Hasai Hasai podrían verse afectados por culpa de la presencia de aquellos extranjeros, además de que, en caso de que fuesen piratas, podían estropear su plan para apoderarse del milenario Tesoro de Cortés, deseado y buscado en vano por tantos piratas a lo largo de los siglos. No, no correría ese riesgo; además, necesitaba la Brújula Negra para hallar el oro escondido, y el hombre-ciervo que la había robado parecía haber desaparecido de Pelegosto con los recién llegados.

-Dave- llamó ella a su primer oficial- Ve tras esos habitantes del Segundo Mundo y descubre si la Brújula Negra o el ladrón están con ellos, y también averigua qué clase de personas son. Si son gente corriente, solo acaba con ellos y traeme la Brújula; pero si son usuarios, vuelve para informarme para que preparemos un ataque conjunto.

-¿Puedo acabar con algún ususario, aunque sea por poner a prueba su habilidad en combate?- Dave se relamió ansioso, ya deseando el momento de desgarrar la garganta de unos rivales que parecían estar a su altura.

-No, Dave. Aunque admiro tu sed de sangre, no podemos correr riesgos. Ahora ve, y no me falles.

-Cuente conmigo, señora.

Dicho ésto, el enorme pirata echó a correr hasta donde limitaba la arena con el mar, transformándose en el proceso en un temible dragón de escamas rojizas y alas negras. Unos pantalones y una camisa holgada de color negro eran la única muestra de su anterior apariencia humana; en sus ojos negros, de pupilas finas como las de un gato, brillaba una perturbadora ansia asesina, y en su boca, repleta de colmillos afilados como cuchillas, se refleja una sádica sonrisa.

 _Si éstos recién llegados son consumidores de las frutas demoníacas, sin dudas serán unas víctimas interesantes_ , reflexióno para sí mismo mientras sobrevolaba el océano, rastreando a sus nuevas presas.

 **Esa noche, en pleno océano**

El matrimonio real dormía profundamente en su camarote, agotados pero satisfechos después de la provechosa sesión de placer que habían compartido aquella tarde. Poco les importaba si ésta aficción por el sexo diario se debía al primer año de casamiento, o al hecho de que habían reprimido su deseo por el otro por bastante tiempo; a ambos les encantaban estos momentos de intimidad, que no les robaba tiempo para sus tareas habituales (bueno, las de Nami en realidad, ya que Luffy se pasaba buena parte del día jugando y molestando a los demás para buscar alguna aventura emocionante).

Aunque eran completamente ajenos a la apuesta de la que eran proteagonistas, sintieron curiosidad por la cantidad de moratones y chichones que tenían sus nakamas en cuanto todos se reunieron a la hora de la cena. Por su parte, Zoro y Eugene mantenían una expresión de tensión mientras comían, mientras el primero le enviaba a Sanji miradas de odio, que le eran devueltas por parte del rubio; no había duda de que se habían peleado... otra vez. Robin era la única que estaba como siempre. Cuando Luffy les preguntó a sus compañeros por qué lucían tan maltrechos, éstos rápidamente contestaron de forma unánime, algunos con voz atropellada, que se habían caído por culpa del azote de una ola que surgió de la nada. Zoro, Eugene y Robin no comentaron nada, dedicándose a masticar su ración de estofado. Entonces el capitán Mugiwara se encogió de hombros, aceptando sin miramientos aquella respuesta, y siguió devorando su plato; sin embargo, la navegante se extrañó, ya que estaba convencida de que habría notado un impacto así, pero finalmente decidió dejar de lado el tema. Si se habían metido en una trifulca entre todos, le daba igual; sólo deseaba terminar aquella jornada con tranquilidad.

De vuelta a su habitación, Luffy roncaba con una pierna colgando fuera de la cama y un brazo recostado sobre el vientre de su esposa. Pero la pelirroja, sin embargo, no disfruta de un sueño tan tranquilo en absoluto; otra ensoñación la estaba absorviendo y la arrastraba como un remolino a un tiempo pasado que no recordaba:

 _Nami volvía a sentirse en su cuerpo de niña, esta vez con dos años de edad. Se encontraba en el huerto de Bellemere, llorando; se había hecho daño en la rodilla. De repente, el mismo hombre del sueño anterior, de amables ojos azules y voz juvenil, se arrodilló junto a ella. Su rostro seguía irreconocible, a causa de una oscura sombra que lo ocultaba._

 _-¿Ya has vuelto a corretear por ahí, gatita escurridiza?- le preguntó el desconocido, cuya voz le inspiró una cálida tranquilidad a la pequeña._

 _-Buaaah, duele...- se quejó la pequeña Nami antes de echarse a llorar._

 _-Si quieres dejar de hacerte tantas heridas, deberías ser una niña buena y quedarte quieta en casa. Aún eres muy pequeña para andar por aquí._

 _Dicho ésto, el chico la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su casa, su regazo era tan acogedor que consiguió que Nami dejara de llorar. Una jovial Bellemere estaba en el umbral de la puerta, observando cómo se acercaban._

 _-¿Has vuelto a escaparte al huerto, Nami?- la regañó cariñosamente la ex-marine, sosteniendo entre sus labios un cigarrillo humeante._

 _-¡Mere, Mere!-chilló Nami, estirando sus bracitos ella; estar en sus brazos siempre hacía que se olvidara del dolor de los rasguños y golpes._

 _El joven de mirada azul se la tendió a la pelivioleta, y entonces la niña se aferró a su madre, tranquilizándose por completo, aunque aún le escocía un poco la rodilla._

 _-Deberías vigilarla mejor, Bellemere- la reprendió el muchacho- Si sigues quitándole la vista de encima mientras atiendes los mandarinos, Nami va a hacerse mucho daño un día de éstos._

 _La aludida, en respuesta, le dio tal tortazo al joven que le provocó un chichón del tamaño de una naranja._

 _-NO ME DIGAS CÓMO DEBO CUIDAR A MIS HIJAS, MOCOSO- le espetó ella con rabia, mostrando una dentadura aserrada._

 _-AAYYY. ¡Joder, qué dolor!_

 _-¡Y no digas palabras feas delante de ella!_

 _El muchacho pronto se recompus, aunque no apartó sus manos de la zona golpeada, de la cual salía humo por el fuerte impacto._

 _-Pero Bellemere, Nami y Nojiko son mis ahijadas, también es mi deber cuidar de ellas y velar por que no les pase algo malo._

 _-Por supuesto, pero yo también me preocupo por ellas; soy su madre. Pero no está bien sobrepoteger a las niñas como si fueran de cristal. Algún día tendrán que enfrentarse al mundo, y deben ser fuertes y estar preparadas para las dificultades que tendrán que afrontar. ¿O no crees que puedan?_

 _El chico relajó su expresión y miró a Nami, esbozando una tenue sonrisa._

 _-Claro que podrán- el joven acercó su rostro al de la niña, dirigiéndose ahora sólo a ella- Sé que llegarás a lo más alto, gatita escurridiza._

De repente, una repentina luz cegadora disolvió la escena, provocando que Nami se despertase sobresaltada. Estaba empapada en sudor, la respiración se le hizo pesada, y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas a causa de una nueva migraña. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¿a qué se debían esos sueños tan extraños? ¿Por qué aparecía aquel hombre? Es más, ¿quién demonios era, y de qué conocía a su madre?

Aquellas dudas la estaban ahogando, y sientiéndose presa de una fuerte angustia, decidió levantarse de la cama y se vistió con un pijama y un albornoz abrigosos, ambos de color blanco con flores narajanas estampadas, para luego salir afuera y dirigirse a la proa. Una vez allí, la navegante se apoyó en la baranda, permitiendo que la fresca brisa del mar le inundara los pulmones y expulsara su ansiedad. Eschucar el chapoteo de las olas siempre la tranquilizaba, pero ésta vez no fue así; se sentía demasiado confusa, además de frustrada. Todo había comenzado desde que encontró el Traveling Pose, ¿sería aquel objeto la causa de aquellos sueños? Tal vez cuando era pequeña, algo había ocurrido en relación con ese tipo de brújula... algo que no lograba recordar.

 _Cuando volvamos al Segundo Mundo, iré a ver a Nojiko_ , pensó decidida la pelirroja, _Tal vez ella sepa algo sobre todo ésto_.

Un sonido de borboteo la sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándola a voltearse para averiguar qué era lo causante... O mejor dicho quién. Entre sorprendida y consternada, la chica vio a Luffy subido sobre la baranda opuesta del _Thousand Sunny_ , orinando sin el menor pudor en el mar.

-No me lo puedo creer...- susurró Nami.

Con una vena empezando a palpitarle en la sien, la navegante caminó con paso firme hacia donde se encontraba el Rey pirata, que debido a que estaba medio dormido, aún no se había percatado de la presencia de su pareja. Amenazante como una pantera, ella se detuvo justo a su espalda y le propinó un soberano puñetazo en la cabeza.

-SERÁS COCHINO.

El capitán Mugiwara, desvelado por completo, sintió que su cuerpo se balanceaba sin control por culpa del impacto.

-AAUCH, ¡¿Qué, Nami...?!

Con los pantalones todavía bajados y la faena sin terminar, el muchacho cayó de espaldas sobre la cubierta, mojando sin querer los pies de su esposa con las últimas gotas del líquido evacuado.

-AAAARRGGGG. QUÉ **** ASCO, LUFFY.

Con la vista fijada en sus pies, Nami no sabía qué hacer primero, si correr hacia el baño a lavarse o darle al moreno la paliza de su vida.

-Perdona, Nami- murmuró él mientras se subía el pantalón, mirándola con molestia después- ¿Pero por qué me pegas mientras estoy haciendo pipí?

-Porque te he dicho millones de veces que el baño existe por una razón, idiota- masculló la pelirroja, contiendo las ganas de pellizcarlo en las mejillas hasta que le quedasen como balones desinchados.

-Ya fui allí al principio, pero la puerta no se abría. Alguien debe de estar usándolo.

 **Mientras tanto, en el lavabo**

Sanji estaba sentando en el borde de la bañera, admirando una revista de fotografía de modelos jovencitas sin ropa. A su lado, en paquete de pañuelos para taponarse la nariz estaba casi vacío; ya que por cada página que pasaba, los papelitos se empapaban de sangre y quedaban inutilizados.

-Mellorineeees...- conseguía apenar murmurar el pervertido cocinero, con corazoncitos palpitándole en los ojos.

 **De vuelta a la cubierta**

Nami no podía creer su mala suerte: estaba con los pies manchados de orina y el cuarto de baño seguía ocupado. Sentía que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios de un momento a otro.

-En fin- suspiró con fastidio- Tendré que ir a la cocina a limpiarme.

-¿A la cocina?- Luffy se emocionó de inmediato: ir a la cocina significaba ir a por comida- Te acompaño, Nami. Shishishi.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Una vez en la estancia, la navegante llenó un cubo con agua del fregadero y jabón, al tiempo que Luffy intentaba en vano abrir el candado de la nevera.

-Abrete, maldito- maldecía el Sombrero de Paja al electrodoméstico, a cada intento se desesperaba más; su estómago le reclamaba comer de inmediato y la dichosa cerradura seguía bloqueada.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, el joven de goma se desplomó de espalda, rumiando insultos contra Franky por haber instalado aquella cosa que le impedía saciar su hambre por las noches. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oi Nami...

-No pienso abrirte la nevera- lo interceptó la aludida, que ya había terminado de lavarse; no difícil predecir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su marido en situaciones como aquella.

-Por favor, Namiiii. Me muero de hambreeee.

-He dicho que no.

Otorgándose así la última palabra, la pelirroja salió del lugar y se dirigió al camarote, ansiosa por descansar después de tantos sobresaltos. En cuanto se dejó caer en su adorada cama, la joven miró una última vez la elegante lámpara de araña que coronaba el techo de la alcoba, antes de cerrar los párpados para dejarse llevar por el poder de Morfeo.

Casi se había quedado dormida del todo cuando un cuerpo pesado y musculoso se tendió sobre ella. Hastiada, Nami irguió la cabeza y vio a Luffy tumbado sobre su vientre, mirándola por encima de sus pechos con una mueca traviesa.

-Luffy, te juro por Oda que si no me dejas dormir de una vez, esta noche la pasarás fuera.

-Dame la clave del candado y me marcharé.

-¡Serás cabeza hueca! Te he dicho que no pienso hacerlo.

De repente, ante la mirada estupefacta de ella, el muchacho estiró sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo hasta dejarla inmovilizada.

-Pues entonces yo tampoco pienso moverme de aquí. Shishishishi.

-AAARGGG, TÚ ** *** * . ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, o ya verás la que te espera cuando me libere!

Los insultos y las amenazas no sirvieron de nada; de hecho, el Rey pirata, esbozando una sonrisa malvada, hizo sobresalir una de sus manos y asaltó a Nami con un buen ataque de cosquillas.

-¡Luffy, no... Jijiji... BASTA! JIJIJIJI- la chica alternaba súbitamente su expresión de furia extrema a partirse de risa- ¡Te he dicho que pares! JIJIJJIJI, NOOOO. JIJIJIJIJI.

Luffy no hizo caso de sus súplicas y siguió con su cruel ataque. En otra ocasión, se habría resignado e ido a dormir con la esperanza de que la noche avanzase rápidamente hasta la hora del desayuno; pero esta vez el estómago le rugía como un monstruo marino, reclamando un buen tentempié nocturno, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para saciarlo. Y además, a Luffy no se le había pasado por alto la actitud estresada de la navegante; por lo que se decidió a hacer que su sonrisa volviera a base de unas buenas carcajadas.

Al final, Nami dejó de lado su enfado y se doblegó a las risotadas, hasta el punto que una lagrimilla sobresalió de su ojo. Cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, le suplicó a su compañero que parara, a lo que éste accedió, pero sin llegar a soltarla todavía.

-¿Me das ya la clave?- le preguntó de nuevo, pensando que se había rendido.

-No- respondió ella con ojos maliciosos; la Gata Ladrona jamás de dejaba vencer, por muy atada y emboscada de cosquillas que estuviera.

Luffy hinfló los carrillos en señal de fastidio ante aquella sentencia, ¿por qué Nami era tan incompresiva con las necesidades de su apetito?

-¡Qué tozuda eres!- la reprendió, enseñándole la lengua.

-Y tú qué cargante- la pelirroja le devolvió el gesto, dándole a entender que ella ganaba de nuevo en este juego.

El capitán Mugiwara resolló como un niño al que le acaban de negar un dulce, mirando a su esposa con una rabia infantil. No se quería dar por vencido, quería comer y lo quería ahora; de modo que, con los brazos aún enroscados en torno al cuerpo de Nami, el moreno dejó caer su mentón sobre los suaves senos de ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima: en algún momento tendría que cansarse de tenerlo encima de su vientre, impidiéndola dormir, y así le diría cuál era el código de acceso a la nevera.

Pero Nami no mostraba molestia en absoluto; sabía que Luffy caería derrotado en apenas diez minutos, ya que su paciencia era muy limitada en cuento se trataba de comida, de manera que finalmente la liberaría de su agarre elástico y buscaría otra forma de hacerse con el contenido del refrigerador, dejándola así descansar en lo que quedaba de la noche.

Pocos minutos después, no habiendo pasado ni diez, el Sombrero de Paja ya se aburría y decidió solucionar cierta duda que le rondaba la cabeza, para acabar con aquella tortura silenciosa mientras que Nami (según lo que creía de acuerdo a su "plan maestro") se rendía poco a poco a su estrategia.

-Oi, Nami.

-¿Hm? ¿Te das por vencido?

-No, esta vez no. Pero quería saber por qué estabas en la cubierta tan tarde.

Ella se sintió abrumada por aquella pregunta, pero al final dedicidió comentarle lo que ocurría.

-He tenido otro sueño.

-¿Una pesadilla?

-No, se parecía al que tuve hace dos semanas; era hermoso y extraño al mismo tiempo. Esta vez vi a Bellemere y a Nojiko cuando ella tenía ocho años; había un hombre también, pero no pude verle la cara, sólo se apreciaban sus ojos azules y...

Nami no pudo continuar, la migraña volvió a asaltarla con más fuerza, hasta tal punto que la hizo gemir de dolor.

-¡Nami! ¿Qué te pasa?- Luffy desenrrolló sus brazos y acercó su cara a la de ella, sintiéndose entre asustado y confundido por aquellos misterios malestares que últimamente frecuentaban a su pareja.

-La cabeza... Me duele mucho...

-Iré a buscar a Chopper.

El renito se encontraba en el puesto de vigía, cumpliendo de nuevo su turno como guardia nocturno. La noche estaba tranquila y despejada, sin señales de peligro alguno a la vista. Pero Luffy irrumpió en la cabina de golpe, rompiendo la calma que hasta ahora reinaba allí, reclamando a su doctor que lo necesitaba en el acto. En cuanto el capitán le contó sobre los dolores de cabeza de Nami, Chopper se relajó al instante; la situación no era tan grave como se había temido al ver el semblante alarmado del moreno.

-No hay que preocuparse tanto, Luffy- le trató de explicar el animalillo para tranquilizarlo- Ya te dije que tengo unas pastillas que dan un alivio inmediato a las migrañas.

-Pues dáselas, rápido. Nami no deja de quejarse de lo mucho que le duele.

A pesar de que sabía que el diagnóstico no era en excesivo preocupante, el médico Mugiwara obedeció a su capitán y se dirigió velozmente a la enfermería. Una vez que se hizo con las pastillas, fue al camarote matrimonial en compañía de Luffy, donde encontraron a Nami medio erguida en la cama, con una mano apoyada en la frente y emitiendo algún gemido.

-¿Cómo estás, Nami?- le preguntó Chopper.

-Me duele la cabeza a horrores, como su un martillo me estuviera golpeando una y otra vez.

-Ten, toma una de éstas- el pequeño doctor le tendió una de las píldoras que había extraído de la enfermería- Harán que el dolor desaparezca en pocas horas.

-Gracias, Chopper- la pelirroja hizo lo que le mandó y se tragó la medicina, para luego volver a tumbarse sobre la almohada.

Luffy no quitaba ojo de la escena, esperando ver cómo Nami se recuperaba. Chopper presintió las intenciones del chico.

-No es necesario que la vigilemos, Luffy. Las píldoras que le he dado la aliviarán en poco tiempo, pero ahora ella necesita descansar. Mañana estará como siempre, no te preocupes y ve a dormir tú también.

-Gracias, Chopper. Eres el mejor.

Ante aquel alago, el renito comezó a bailar para intentar quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¡No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, idiota! ¡No ha sido nada!- canturreaba mientras seguía meneando su diminuto cuerpo.

Luffy se quedó despierto hasta que Nami se durmió, y cuando vio que dejaba de mostrar una expresión de sufrimiento, se calmó y decidió volver a intentar abrir la nevera, en vano. Tras aceptar que aquella noche tampoco conseguiría acallar a su hambrienta tripa, el Rey pirata regresó a su habitación, dispuesto a terminar aquella noche repleta de fracasos. Sin embargo, en el lado de la cama que solía ocupar, se encontraba un papelito con unos números escritos: era la combinación de la cerradura, y la letra era sin dudas la de Nami. Reprimiendo apenas un grito de júbilo, se dirigió eufórico hacia su objetivo y esta vez logró abrir con éxito la puerta del electrodoméstico.

Mientras se atiborraba de muslos de carne y pasteles bañados en caramelo líquido, Luffy reparó en que en el reverso del papel había un pequeño mensaje:

 _ **Que lo disfrutes, idiota; pero no te lo comas todo, no pienso volver a gastar las reservas del tesoro en rellenar el refrigerador.**_

 _ **Te amo.**_

-Shishishishi. Eres la mejor, Nami- murmuró el joven con una sonrisa feliz.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Un nuevo día se daba como de costumbre para los Mugiwara: Zoro reposaba el almuerzo dormitando en la cubierta; Sanji fregaba los numerosos platos sucios que habían usado sus nakamas; Luffy y Usopp se relajaban en la baranda mientras pescaban; Nami y Robin tomaban el sol en sus respectivas tumbonas; Chopper devoraba sus libros sobre ciencia médica en la enfermería; Franky arreglaba (otra vez) la alcoba de la pareja real; y Brook deleitaba a todos con una música alegre. Por su parte, Eugene se había sentado junto al Rey Pirata y el artillero, disfrutando de la brisa marina.

Nami se había traído a la tumbona el mapa del pirata castaño y la Brújula Negra, que había vuelto a quitarle a éste sin que se percatara.

-¿Aún piensas que esa brújula podría sernos útil?- le preguntó Robin, sin desviar la atención de su libro.

-Pues claro, bastaría conque deseemos ir a Tortuga para que nos indique el camino exacto. Pero no puedo valerme de ella como esperaba.

-¿A qué te refieres, Nami-chan?

-Mira- la navegane le enseñó el objeto a la morena, ladeando la cabeza con un notable rubor en las mejillas.

La aguja se encontraba detenida, apuntando directamente a Luffy. La arqueóloga comprendió lo que ocurría enseguida y se echó a reír con disimulo.

-¡No tiene gracia, Robin!- la regañó la pelirroja, enseñando unos colmillos afilados- No puedo verificar el rumbo así, necesito hacer bien mi trabajo.

-Fufufu. Y lo haces bien, navegante-chan, pero no hay nada malo en que tu mente se centre en otras cosas. Es lo que tiene querer tanto a alguien.

-TE CALLAS- los carrillos de Nami parecían tomates a causa de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo; le fastidiaba ver cómo su profesionalidad se derribaba ante el amor que sentía por su capitán, aunque en el fondo, la hacía sentirse muy feliz.

-Qué adorable, a pesar de llevar un casi año casada, aún te sonrojas como una adolescente. Fufufufu.

-¡No es cierto, deja de reírte!

-¿Qué le pasará a Nami?- murmuró Ussop, soprendido por el repentino mal humor de la Reina pirata hacia Robin.

-Ni idea. Shishishi- le contestó el Sombrero de Paja, sin dejar de mirar el anzuelo.

-Por tu aspecto risueño y lo sonrojada que ella se ha puesto, intuyo que la velada de ayer os fue muy bien.

-Síp. Shishishi.

-Arrrg, maldito suertudo. Y yo todavía estoy soltero.

-Shishishishi.

-¡Deja de presumir con esa risa, bastardo!- lo reprendió el moreno de cabellos rizados, dándole una colleja.

-Yo tengo sexo todos los días y tú no. Shishishi- se burló el joven enseñándole la lengua a su nakama.

-Y PARA COLMO ALARDEA.

Eugene observaba risueño la pequeña trifulca de ambos nakamas; serían unos completos atolondrados, pero sin duda eran felices tal y como eran; y aquella cercanía de grupo le hizo sentirse reconfortado.

Dave había pasado toda la noche sobrevolando el océano, en busca de sus objetivos. Estaba pensando en tomar otra dirección para buscar mejor suerte, cuando a lo lejos sus agudos ojos de dragón descubrieron un enorme barco de curioso aspecto. En sus vela y en el palo mayor dominaba un Jolly Roger con un sombrero de paja sobre la calavera; eran piratas, no cabía duda.

Con más cautela de lo habitual, se aproximó un poco más a la nave, pero guardando suficiente distancia como para no ser escuchado ni descubierto a simple vista, de manera que si sus presas lo veían, lo confundieran con un simple pájaro de gran tamaño. Era un truco que nunca le había fallado a la hora de acechar a sus víctimas en alta mar. Desde su actual puesto, consiguió agudizar aún más su vista y distinguió a los ocupantes de la cubierta: todos eran muy jóvenes, cada cual de lucía más raro; y vestían ropas similares a los telares que su tripulación había encontrado en Pelegosto. No parecían muy fuertes, pero sin embargo, el hecho de que entre aquellos piratas estuvieran un esqueleto, un hombre gigante con cuerpo de maquinaria, y un reno de aspecto muy humano hicieron desconfiar a Dave.

-Poderes de Akuma no mi- masculló para sí, gruñendo decepcionado al comprobar que no tendría esta vez oportunidad de divertirse masacrando a sus objetivos.

Por su parte, Luffy, Zoro y Sanji sintieron a través de su haki una poderosa presencia no muy lejos del _Sunny_. Alarmados, el Trío Monstruoso desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, de donde parecía proceder la fuente de poder. El resto de la tripulación, comprendiendo al instante el repentino comportamiento de sus nakamas, se pusieron también en guardia.

-¿Qué ocurre, chicos?- les preguntó Eugene, preocupado por la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente.

-Alguien nos está siguiendo, y es posible que también nos espíe- respondió Sanji, manteniendo la concentración en un lugar entre las nubes que se deslizaban sobre ellos.

-¿Qué...?

Dave incrementó el esfuerzo de sus pupilas y así pudo distinguir un particular objeto que estaba en la mano de una de las mujeres. No pudo creer su suerte en cuanto descubrió lo que era.

-¡Es la Brújula Negra! Al fin podremos apoderarnos de ella, jiejiejie.

Pero justo cuando Dave iba dar media vuelta para regresar a Pelegosto, donde le esperaba Vanessa con sus subordinados, el pirata se percató de una figura que le resultaba familiar, por loq ue desvió sus ojos dragonianos hacia ésta.

-¡Eugene Samsan! ¡¿Estás vivo?!... Así que la habías robado tú, asquerosa sanguijuela. ¡Te haré pagar de una vez por lo que nos has hecho a los Acechadores!

El Trío Monstruoso despertó al máximo su instinto de lucha al percibir que la fuerza misteriosa iba en aumento, hasta el punto de resultar un potencial peligro.

-Se está aproximando- comentó Zoro con sus tres espadas en ristre.

Los Mugiwaras habían dejado sus respectivos quehaceres y estaban reunidos en la cubierta, atentos a la mínima amenaza. Entonces un terrible rugido rompió el silencio como un cuchillo.

-EUGENE SAMSAN. PREPÁRATE A MORIR

Un cuerpo gigantesco salió de entre las nubes como un proyectil hacia el barco.

-¡Es un dragón!- gritó Robin asombrada, pues tenía entendido que en el Antiguo Mundo aquellas criaturas se habían extinguido hacía siglos.

-No- dijo Luffy con suma seriedad, reuniendo su haki para combatir- Ese sujeto es un usuario de Akuma no mi, puedo sentirlo.

El hombre-bestia se lanzó contra ellos a una vertiginosa velocidad, pero antes de que alguno de los Mugiwaras pudiera preparar algún ataque, el enemigo se desvió hacia un costado del Sunny y lo rodeó, ahora empequeñecido hasta tomar una forma híbrida entre humano y reptil volador.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- Sanji se quedó petrificado ante aquella acción inesperada.

Sin que nadie pudiera prevenirlo, el dragón se precipitó sobre Eugene, quien también se había transformado en su aspecto intermedio, y logró detenerlo con su cornamenta. Dave presionó aún más sus zarpas traseras contra las poderosas astas blancas del castaño, al tiempo que ambos se obervaban con un odio a muerte.

-Tendría que haber sospechado desde el principio que eras tú quien le había quitado la Brújula Negra a Thomas. Siempre supuse que seguías vivo, ¡porque una sucia rata como tú no muere tan fácilmente! - le espetó Dave, intentando romper los cuernos con sus afiladas uñas.

-Le habíais robado a mi amigo una de sus posesiones más preciadas, ¿esperabas que me quedara con los brazos cruzados?

-Ésta es la última vez que arruinas los planes de los Acechadores, Samsan. ¡Voy a acabar contigo ahora!

-No pienso ponértelo nada fácil, Dave. **CASCO CORTAVIENTOS**

Eugene preparó una de sus pezuñas y le propinó rápido y fuerte golpe al hombre escamado en el mentón, haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

-Tú maldito...- murmuró como pudo, dispuesto a volver a lanzarse contra su presa.

-¡Nosotros también somos tus rivales, quien quiera que seas!

Dave, sorprendido, se dio vuelta y vio cómo un muchacho con sombrero de paja, un espadachín armado con tres katanas y un rubio cuya pierna parecía echar humo, se precipitaban contra él. Irradiaban una fuerza fuera de lo normal, nada propia de un humano o un usuario de Akuma no mi que él hubiera visto.

 **-JET PISTOL**

 **-** **RENGOKU ONI GIRI**

 **-PREMIER HACHE**

El impacto del ataque conjunto del Trío Monstruoso fue tan fuerte que derrumbó toda la resistencia de defensa que Dve solía utilizar en la lucha: había subestimado demasiado a aquellos jovenzuelos. Apenas pudo recuperarse del primer golpe, cuando observó que el resto de la tripulación lo rodeaba, cada uno con su estilo de ataque listo para usarlo contra él. Nami tenía su Clima Tact activado y echando chispas; Robin había hecho brotar docenas de brazos alrededor del rival, amenazando con cerrarse sobre él; Usopp tenía en sus manos su tirachinas Kabuto cargado al máximo; Chopper se había transformado en su forma Kung Fu Point; Franky tenía su _Radical Beam_ apuntándole; y Brook había desenvainado su espada, dispuesto a emplear el _Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri_.

Desesperado por su debilidad y sintiéndose completamente indefenso por primera vez mucho tiempo, Dave decidió sentenciar cuentas más tarde y levantó el vuelo tan deprisa como pudo. Tenía que advertir a Vanessa sobre Eugene y la ubicación de la Brújula Negra, además de la gran amenaza que representaba para ellos aquellos extranjeros.

-¡Se escapa!- chilló Luffy, indignado por la cobardía de su rival.

-No por mucho tiempo- sentenció Usopp, apuntando el Kabuto hacia el fugitivo- **Hissatsu Firebird Star.**

El fugaz pájaro ígneo del artillero de los Mugiwaras persiguió a Dave y le azotó en la espalda, dejándole una notable quemadura en las escamas de aquella zona del cuerpo. El oficial de los Acechadores emitió un rugido de dolor, pero aquel ataque no consiguió hacerle caer, ya que sus escamas le protegieron del impacto más potente del fénix.

-¡Mi capitana y yo os aplastaremos, malnacidos!- les adviritó desde el aire, volviendo a convertirse en un dragón completo- ¡Y tú, Eugene, serás el que más sufra; Vanessa lleva muchos meses deseando verte muerto! ¡Pronto será tu fin!

Y dicho ésto, Dave desapareció tras una espesa nube, volando de regreso a su tripulación.

-AAARRGG. ¡Vuelve aquí, estúpido lagarto con alas! ¡Ven aquí y lucha!- lo reclamó Luffy furioso; odiaba que una pelea quedase sin concluír, aún más si era por culpa de un enemigo cobarde.

-Maldición- mascullaron algunos de los Mugiwaras, lamentando haberlo dejado huír.

-¿De qué conoces a ese tipo, Eugene?- le cuestinó Zoro al pirata de ojos azules, que ya había vuelto a su apariencia humana.

El aludido tomó aire para recuperar fuerzas, algo agotado por el forcejeo con Dave. La banda del Sombrero de Paja había demostrado ser digna de su confianza, tras haberle defendido de su sanguinario combatiente. Ya era hora de que sus compañeros de viaje supieran a qué se enfrentaban.

-Tanto Vanessa como Dave me conocieron hace cinco años, cuando yo frustré sus planes de entregarle a Dave Jones el alma de cien personas inocentes para así cumplir su deuda de sangre. Ambos consiguieron sus respectivas Akuma no mi y su barco, el _Killer Wave_ , a cambio de vivir cien años en el _Holandés Errante_ , como siervos de Jones. Con las reservas de sus botines, compraron a una centena de esclavos para ofrecerlo como pago alternativo, pero yo conseguí inflitrarme en su barco y liberé a esas personas. Vanessa estuvo a punto de quedarse sin ofrenda para Jones, pero consiguió evadir su deuda sacrificando a sus propios tripulantes de entonces, y así tanto ella como Dave quedaron libres de hacer lo que quisieran. En esa ocasión, yo nada pude hacer. Me creyeron muerto cuando, por culpa de un despiste mío mientras huía de la Marina, el Kraken de Davy Jones me atacó; las autoridades hicieron correr la noticia de que había perdido la vida en el mar, pero logré sobrevivir de milagro. Así que, oficialmente, estoy muerto, de modo que aquellos que me han visto con vida me toman por un demonio y así gané bastante fama en ciertas zonas de estos mares por ello. Pero algunos, como los Acechadores, siguieron creyendo en la versión oficial de mi muerte.

-¡Menuda bastarda, un pirata no traiciona a sus nakamas!- espetó Luffy, lleno de rabia ante aquel acto tan sucio; los demás Mugiwaras asintieron, tan furiosos como él.

-El vínculo de un pirata por sus compañero nunca le importó a Vanessa, ella sólo ansía el dinero y el poder sobre el mar Caribe. Ya habéis visto lo rastrero que es Dave; Vanessa es mil veces peor.

-¡Pues nosotros les patearemos el trasero!- chilló Luffy con tono firme.

-Síiiii- aullaron los demás tripulantes.

-Juajuajua, estáis todos locos- comentó Eugene entre risas- Presiento que Vanessa y sus ratas falderas lo vana tener muy crudo con vosotros.

-No lo dudes, _Cuernitos_ , shishishishi.


	8. Alianza mortal: el científico Hank Blaze

**Bueno, lectores... La suerte no me ha sonreído mucho últimamente para escribir _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_ , tal parece que Baccarat me trolleó con su Raki Raki no mi: la universidad, los asuntos personales (entre ellos que caí en una angustia muy fuerte, pero que estoy sobrellevando gracias a las personas que me rodean, que sin ellas dudo mucho que estuviera mejorando como ahora lo hago), visitas familiares que últimamente se repiten y roban tiempo, etc. **

**Sin embargo, aquí regreso y tal y como os prometí, este fic lo actualizaré lo más regularmente que pueda. Llegué a replantearme subir un capítulo largo cada mes (20-25 páginas aproximadamente, en lugar de 11-14), pero al final concluí que eso sería demasiada espera para vosotros, y también yo desconectaría del ritmo de la historia; por tanto, recuperaré mi rutina de subir dos capítulos cada mes.**

 **Lamento mucho la espera, me alegro de haber vuelto con esta historia por fin.**

 **¡Y ahora a leer toca, nakamas!**

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Dave White había partido de Pelegosto para buscar al ladrón de la Brújula Negra y a los habitantes del Segundo Mundo que lo acompañaban. Los piratas habían acampado en el mismo lugar donde habían dejado anclado el _Bloody Wave_ , hartándose con la comida que habían robado a los indígenas y bebiendo ron. Thomas era el único que no había probado bocado, y permaneció alejado de los demás en todo momento con una actitud taciturna. Los gemelos Geoffrey y Clara no lo pasaron por alto, y al caer la noche, bien entrada la madrugada, decidieron hablar con él para saber qué le ocurría. De las fogatas que habían prendido al atardecer sólo quedaban unas cenizas humeantes, y el resto de la banda se encontraban tumbados en la area, roncando profundamente.

Los hermanos, con sumo sigilo, se acercaron hacia el luga donde desacansaba el hombre y lo movieron para despertarlo.

-Oi, Thomas- le susurró Geoffrey- Despierta.

-¿Hm?-el pirata se frotó los ojos y se giró hacia los muchachos- ¿Geoffrey, Clara? ¿Qué hacéis levantados aún, y por qué me habéis despertado?

-Estás muy callado desde el día en que ese hombre te robó la Brújula Negra, Thomas- le respondió Clara con ojos preocupados- Y te muestras muy tenso cuando la capitana te pregunta acerca de él. ¿Hay algo que no quieras contar sobre ese ladrón?

El veterano frunció repentinamente el ceño y se rascó la nuca, repleta de cabellos negros que ahora estaban siendo invadidos por canas.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello. Ya le conté a Vanessa lo que necesitaba, ahora dejadme dormir.

-No, Thomas- intervino el chico- Necesitamos saberlo; ¿ésto afecta a nuestro plan, sabes?

-No os afecta en nada. Lo único que se necesita para llegar hasta el Tesoro de Cortés es la Brújula de Jack Sparrow, así que en cuanto Dave la recupere podréis seguir con vuestro deseo de haceros con el oro y salvar a vuestros padres de la miseria.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro, consternados por la tozudez del canoso, pero también decididos a hacerle sentir mejor.

-Está bien, Thomas. No es eso lo que no preocupa en realidad: es tu bienestar, ¡porque somos nakamas!

Ante aquellas palabras, Thomas se quedó mudo por un instante, vencido por la sinceridad que expresaban. Aquellos jóvenes le habían dado su amistad y su apoyo durante aquella travesía, ganándose su más absoluta confianza; incluso le habían confesado su secreto de hacerse con parte del legendario tesoro que Vanessa ansiaba poseer. No podía ocultárselo por más tiempo, así que tomó una buena bocanada de aire y se preparó para contarles la verdad.

-El hombre que me asaltó y se llevó la Brújula, había sido mi nakama doce años atrás, cuando navegaba como tripulante de la _Perla Negra_. Su nombre es Eugene Samsan, y fuimos buenos amigos durante bastante tiempo; hasta que nuestro primer oficial, Héctor Barbossa, planeó un motín contra nuestro capitán, Jack Sparrow, para apoderarse del barco.

Los gemelos escuchaban en silencio, sin perder detalle del arrepentimiento que arrastraban las palabras de aquel pirata, que cargaba con una edad de cincuenta y nueve años y una gran carga de culpabilidad a sus espaldas.

-Eugene y otro compañero mío, Bill Turner "el Botas", se negaron a tomar parte en ello; pero yo por aquel entonces era un joven egoísta, que sólo soñaba con encontrar los más grandes tesoros de los mares, así que me dejé llevar por la avaricia y me uní al motín contra Sparrow. Encerramos a los dos en la mazmorra, abandonamos al capitán a su suerte en una isla desierta y partimos hacia la búsqueda del Tesoro de Cortés... y lo encontramos.

-Pero el arca de las monedas aztecas estaba maldita- intervino Clara, que ya oído hablar de la leyenda de aquel oro milenario que reservaba un destino terrible para quien lo poseyera.

-Así es. Nos apoderamos del arca, gastamos las monedas en cuanto ocio y placer encontramos, pero al poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos malditos. Todos... salvo Bill y Eugene, que no habían traicionado a nuestro antiguo capitán. Bill nos espetó que nos merecíamos aquel destino: vivir eternamente sin poder disfrutar la comida, la bebida, ni ningún otro placer. Entonces Barbossa se enfureció y ordenó que lo arrojasen al mar con un cañón atado a sus pies. Yo estaba muerto de miedo ante la rabia del capitán, y no tuve el valor de hacer nada por Bill...

Los hermanos abrieron los ojos al máximo y acallaron un grito de sorpresa; al igual que la capitana y el resto de los Acechadores, sabían que su amigo tenía un pasado oscuro y que había formado parte de la tripulación maldita de la _Perla Negra_ , pero desconocían aquellos detalles escabrosos de la historia. Thomas no pasó por alto su perplejidad, y con un hilo de voz, decidió terminar su relato.

-Entonces Eugene, furioso contra Barbossa, cargó contra él. Cuando vi que el capitán se llevaba la mano al revólver, supe que tenía que hacer algo; así que corrí hacia Eugene y lo empujé contra un barril que estaba junto a la baranda y entonces... Lo lancé al agua con el barril para que pudiera flotar. No sabía si sobreviviría, pero al menos pude evitar que Barbossa lo asesinara; por supuesto, él me castigó y me relegó a encargado de fregar la cubierta. Pasaron varios años hasta que la maldición se rompió y volví a ser un mortal. Huí de la justicia durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Dave me salvó de morir a manos de unos borrachos a los que les había robado dinero; en pago por ello, debo permanecer en este barco hasta que Vanessa permita que me marche, lo cual dudo que suceda.

Los gemelos continuaron sin decir nada, escuchando atentamente.

-Pensé que no volvería a ver a Eugene; pero ahora, después de tantos años, no sólo descubro que está vivo y que es un usuario de Akuma no mi, sino que mantiene una fuerte enemistad con Vanessa y que se ha propuesto arruinar sus planes... Eugene se encuentra de nuevo en peligro, y lo peor de todo es que yo participo otra vez en el bando equivocado. Es un buen hombre, y fue un leal nakama...

Thomas se echó a llorar, dejando que sus lágrimas liberasen aquellos años en los que cargaba dolor, soledad, culpa y odio hacia sí mismo.

-Thomas, traquilo. No llores- lo intentó consolar Clara, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Soy despreciable, en el fondo nunca dejé de ser un monstruo con el corazón podrido.

-Eso no es cierto- intervino Geoffrey decidido- Has cometido errores en el pasado, pero has demostrado que en verdad estás arrepentido. Además, tú nos has cuidado y nos has protegido del maltrato de los demás tripulantes desde que ingresamos en este barco, ¿qué clase de mostruo hace un acto tan generoso?

-No podía dejar que os maltratasen, Vanessa y sus subordinados disfrutan abusando de los nuevos miembros. Vosotros apenas habéis dejado de ser niños, aún sois muy jóvenes; así que en cuanto consigáis el oro que necesitáis, volved enseguida a vuestro hogar.

-Tenlo por seguro, Thomas, y tú vendrás con nosotros.

Thomas se sintió tan emocionado que no pudo evitar echarse a llorar; desde que había perdido su inmortalidad maldita y descubrió lo que era la verdadera soledad, creía que no merecía el perdón de nadie, ni menos su afecto. Pero aquellos muchachos, que mantenían su bondad a pesar de la aterradora experiencia que estababan viviendo con aquellos piratas tan sádicos, le estaban haciendo cambiar de opinión hacia el mundo y hacia su propia persona. Había llegado a considerarlos algo más que sus nakamas, lo cual le llevó a pensar si el amor por un hijo era algo parecido a éste sentimiento.

-Muchas gracias, chicos- consiguió murmurar entre sollozos.

Los aludidos lo abrazaron con fuerza, dándole a entender por completo que lo perdonaban y que deseaban que formase parte de su familia. El hombre entonces le devolvió el gesto, permaneciendo los tres unidos así durante un buen rato, olvidándose por unos minutos del ambiente cruel en que debían sobrevivir.

Pero su momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por el grito de uno de los centinelas de los Acechadores.

-EL OFICIAL WHITE SE ACERCA POR EL HORIZONTE.

Thomas, los gemelos y el resto de la tripulación se levantaron y vieron la feroz silueta reptiliana que volaba en el cielo estrellado. Emitiendo un rugido aterrador, el primer oficial descendió hacia la playa y aterrizó sobre sus patas traseras. Su iracunda mirada advirtió a sus subornidados que lo mejor era mantenerse alejados de él; la camisola echa jirones y cubierta por marcas de quemaduras les dio a entender el por qué de su rabia.

-¡Que alguien despierte a la capitana, de inmediato!- ordenó Dave, aún sin transformarse en humano, lo cual incrementó el temor de sus camaradas de rango inferior.

Cuando una de las mujeres tripulantes, muerta de miedo, se disponía a echar a correr hacia el camarote de Vanessa, ésta se asomó sobre la baranda del _Bloody Wave_ , con expresión seria.

-No es necesario que me despierten, Dave; siempre estoy alerta a cualquier señal de movimiento cerca de mi barco.

La peliplateada descendió de la nave y se acercó a su oficial, el cual acababa de regresar a su aspecto humano.

-¿Me has traído la Brújula Negra?- le preguntó ella, con aire esperanzado en sus fríos ojos ambarinos.

Dave se quedó callado unos segundos, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que informar a su líder sobre la inesperada situación en la que se encontraban: unos poderosos piratas del Segundo Mundo le habían dado refigio en su navío al ladrón de la Brújula; y para empeorar las cosas, éste no era otro que Eugene Samsan, el enemigo a quien más odiaban y a quien creían que no volverían a ver nunca más. A Vanessa no le iba a gustar nada lo que estaba por escuchar, y aunque Dave gozaba de una posición muy privilegiada dentro de la tripulación, no estaba excento de sufrir el castigo de su capitana si no satisfacía sus órdenes.

-Por tu expresión de disgusto, deduzco que has fracasado en la misión que te encomendé.

La mujer abrió los dedos de una de sus manos, dispuesta a aplicarle un _Parcial Shock_ que prometía ser bastante doloroso.

-Yo... Yo no fracasé exactamente, señora- trató de excusarse el usuario de la fruta Doragon Doragon- Encontré la Brújula Negra, al ladrón que se la llevó, y también a los recién llegados del Segundo Mundo.

Ante esta revelación, Vanessa detuvo su inminente ataque y su mirada furiosa pasó a ser de suma curiosidad.

-Cuéntame todo lo que has averiguado, Dave.

Entonces, el segundo de abordo le epxlicó a su capitana sobre los piratas del mundo paralelo y su extraordinaria fuerza y tecnología, especialmente sobre el muchacho de cuerpo elástico que portaba un sombrero de paja, el espadachín que enfundaba tres espadas al mismo tiempo, y el hombre rubio en cuyas piernas parecía prenderse fuego. Pero tampoco les restó importancia al resto del grupo: la chica pelirroja que portaba un bastón que invocaba rayos; la mujer morena que podía hacer brotar docenas de brazos del suelo; el chico narizón que podía crear de su tirachinas un ave de fuego (mientra le contaba ésto, Dave le mostró a Vanessa la quemadura que le había provocado el _Hissatsu Firebird Star_ de Usopp); el extraño reno medio humano; el gigantesco hombre-máquina y el esqueleto viviente.

La capitana de los Acechadores no tardó en enterarse que al menos cuatro de aquellos sujetos (el chico del sombrero, el reno, la mujer morena y el esqueleto) eran usuarios de una fruta demoníaca. Era la primera vez que llegaban al Antiguo Mundo una banda compuesta por más de un consumidor, ya que la mayoría de los piratas de este tipo solían ocupar un puesto superior como el de capitán o de primer oficial, impidiendo que sus subordinados pudieran acceder a semejante poder y así impedir cualquier intento de insurrección por su parte. Sin embargo, lo que más la impactaría sería la siguiente noticia:

-Y además... Eugene Samsan está vivo.

Durante unos breves instantes, Vanessa no fue capaz de articular palabra, mientras que Thomas ahogaba un grito desesperado.

-¿QUÉ?- espetó la oji-ambarina- ¡No, no puede ser cierto! ¡Me aseguraron que había muerto!

La peliplateada recordaba que, había sobornado a un capitán de la marina inglesa que asesinara a Eugene cinco años atrás, sin apresarlo ni darle la oportunidad de someterse a un juicio legal. El militar le había asegurado semanas después de aquello, que el pirata castaño había sido arrastrado al fondo del mar por el Kraken de Davy Jones. La criatura, además de perseguir a aquellos pobres diablos que estuviesen marcados por la "Mancha Negra" de Jones, también se sentía atraída por el poder que irradiaban las Akuma no mi, incluso después de haber sido consumidas; por tanto, casi todos los piratas y marineros usuarios de dichas frutas, tarde o temprano sucumbieron también a las fauces del monstruoso cetáceo. Y éso fue lo que el inglés aseguró a Vanessa que había ocurrido con Samsan. Sin embargo, según la información que Dave, su más leal camarada, le acababa de comunicar, aquel hombre la había engañado; y ahora ella no sólo veía comprometidos sus planes para encontrar el Tesoro de Cortés, sino que además estaban a punto de ser fustrados por su más odiado enemigo, a quien creía muerto.

-Maldita sea...- masculló, sintiendo cómo la ira se acumulaba en su interior- MALDITO SAMSAAAN.

Tal fue la fustración y el odio de Vanessa, que decidió desquitarse asesinando a dos de sus subordinados más débiles por medio de su _Assasin Shock_. El resto de la banda se apartó de ella al instante, rezando por no ser los siguientes en sufrir aquel poder demoníaco en sus carnes. Clara y Geoffrey se abrazaron el uno al otro, intentando ocultar el temblor que había provocado su miedo. Cuando la líder de los Acechadores se tranquilizó un poco, volvió a mirar a Dave, al cual, aunque trataba de mostrarse firme, en sus ojos se podía leer su profunda preocupación hacia la rabia de su capitana.

-Cuando reconocí a Samsan, traté de acabar con él y recuperar la Brújula- se atrevió a continuar explicando- Pero esos piratas que lo protegen me atacaron con la guardia baja y casi me dejaron fuera de combate... Lamento haberla desobedecido respecto a su orden de no interferir, mi capitana, y de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

El primer oficial esperó una respuesta de su superiora, temiendo en parte que lo fuera a castigar con su poder Hasai Hasai, pero no ocurrió nada de ésto.

-No te disculpes por eso, Dave- le respondió al fin Vanessa- No sabíamos a lo que nos podíamos llegar a enfrentar. Sin embargo, aunque admiro tu intento de destrozar a ese gusano de Samsan, espero que el ataque por parte de esos chicos te haya servido de lección y que no vuelvas a pasar por alto mis órdenes.

-Sí, señora...- declaró el hombre con una leve reverencia en señal de sumisión.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Vanessa dio por terminada la conversación y se giró hacia la tripulación.

-¡Escuchadme todos! Pasaremos aquí lo que resta de noche, y mañana al amanecer, partiremos en busca de unos enemigos muy poderosos. ¡Estad preparados!

-¿Podemos saber qué tan poderosos son, mi capitana?- se atrevió a preguntar Geoffrey, tragando saliva con dificultad.

La aludida lo observó con severidad, pero igualmente respondió a aquella duda.

-Poseen habilidades especiales, como Dave y yo. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, grumete?

-Sí, capitana.

-Bien- la mujer entonces se giró hacia el resto de sus camaradas- ¡Tripulantes, retiraos a dormir porque mañana nos espera una larga travesía!

-SÍ, CAPITANA.

-Y tú, Dave, retírate también a descansar. Mañana nos indicarás el camino hasta esos piratas del Segundo Mundo.

-A sus órdenes, mi señora.

Por su parte, Thomas se retiró acompoñado por los gemelos, que trataban de consolarlo en su desdicha al entender que su antiguo nakama, Eugene, había sido finalmente descubierto... y esta vez nada podría hacer para ayudarlo.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

La isla de Lost Rock era un territorio de tamaño medio, desprovisto de vida humana debido a su escasa vegetación (a excepción de un pequeño bosque) y a que la escasa fertilidad del suelo pedregoso (de ahí su nombre), que abarcaba casi todo el lugar, impedía la plantación de cualquier tipo de agricultura. Por ello los barcos mercantes y pesqueros que surcaban las aguas de la zona no se acercaban a esta isla, ya que en ella no había nada que les interesase. Sin embargo, se había convertido en escondite perfecto para tres peligrosos fugitivos del Segundo Mundo: la espadachina Rose Zamor, una mujer de belleza tan extraordinaria (de rizados cabellos color escarlata que le llegaban hasta los hombros, y ojos seductores ojos verdes de mirada traicionera) como lo era su agilidad letal con sus dos espadas, las cuales empuñaba al mismo tiempo en cada mano; después estaba Bane Walls "el Fantasma", un experto francotirador que había consumido una Akuma no mi de tipo paramecia, la Mei Mei no mi (también conocida como la Fruta del Camuflaje), de pelo negro y corto, y unos ojos igual de oscuros, tan calculadores como siniestros; y por último, estaba su líder y maestro, al que servían con una férrea lealtad y apoyaban en su creencia de la Justicia Absoluta. Los tres habían conseguido viajar hasta el Caribe gracias a un Traveling Pose que poco después vendieron a un comerciante de mala muerte (y que más tarde había sido comprado por el alcalde de Little Salmon, recientemente asesinado) para librarse de cualquier rastro de su verdadera identidad.

El susodicho cabecilla del trío se llamaba Hank Blaze, un científico sexagenario de constitución delgada y alta estatura; su pelo, que en otra época había sido de un tono azul oscuro, se había vuelto completamente gris debido a las canas, lo cual combinaba con su mirada del mismo color; una mirada carente de cualquier tipo de empatía, que ocultaba tras unas ligeras lentes. Él había trabajado bajo las órdenes del Gobierno Mundial desde su juventuz, pero dos años atrás, la victoria de la Rebelión sobre el Gobierno durante la Guerra Final supuso el fin de sus actividades y el riesgo de acabar apresado por su apoyo hacia el sistema caído. Así que Hank, una vez que escuchó que el Gobierno había sido definitivamente derrotado, empaquetó todos los materiales y documentos científicos que pudo, se hizo con uno de los Traveling Pose confiscados por la Marina, y junto a dos discípulos, Rose y Bane, huyó al mundo paralelo, donde nadie los encontraría jamás ni les condenaría.

Pero pronto entendieron que aunque ya no vivieran en el Segundo Mundo, no significaba que estaban a salvo de ataques de usuarios de Akuma no mi, de las cuales sabían que habían sido traficadas a lo largo de los últimos años por los comerciantes ilegales. Y aunque casi todos los usuarios del Antiguo Mundo habían muerto (bien habiendo sido devorados por el legendario Kraken en el caso de los piratas; o bien siendo ejecutados por las distintas autoridades y tribunales religiosos si los consumidores vivían en tierra firme, tras ser condenados de practicar brujería o magia oscura), ciertos criminales expertos continuaban libres y causando el terror allí donde actuaban. Por este motivo, Hank fabricaba material de Kairoseki en su laboratorio improvisado de Lost Rock, que aplicaba a distintas armas que serían utilizadas en el caso de tener que luchar contra un usuario.

Aquella mañana, Hank estaba ocupado en sus quehaceres químicos diarios cuando Bane los avisó a él y a Rose de que un barco pirata se aproximaba a la isla. El científico se hizo con dos pistolas cargadas con munición de Kairoseki y se las entregó a sus dos compañeros: cualquiera reconocería el Jolly Roger de aquella bandera hasta en el mismo infierno.

-Preparaos para atacar en cuanto estén a tiro- les avisó el canoso, calculando el momento preciso para disparar a sus objetivos.

Mientras que el _Bloody Wave_ avanzaba hacia la orilla con la intención de atracar en aquella isla para conseguir provisiones, el vigía de los Acechadores avisó a la tripulación de la presencia de los tres habitantes del lugar, que los esperaban con pistola en mano. Pensando que serían un inofesivo estorbo, Vanessa le dio libertad a Dave para masacrarlos; y con gusto, el hombre usó su forma intermedia de la Doragon Doragon no mi para desplazarse al vuelo hacia sus próximas víctimas.

-¡¿Qué diablos es éso?!- chilló Rose Zamor al avistar a la criatura mitad humana, mitad reptil, que se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-Es un usuario de Akuma no mi- informó Hank, sientiéndose satisfecho de haber fabricado sufieciente munición de Kairoseki- ¡Abrid fuego contra él!

Sin embargo, sin que ninguno de los tres criminales apenas puediera darse cuenta, Dave maniobró en el aire como colibrí (a pesar de su tamaño), evitando así que pudieran apuntar correctamente; y entonces, se abalanzó sobre Hank en cuanto tuvo opotunidad, elevándolo por los aires con el fin de torturarlo y después arrojarlo desde la mayor altura posible. Los nakamas de Blaze trataron de rescatar a su líder y dispararon contra el pirata con sus balas Kairoseki, de las cuales una de ellas lo alcanzó en el hombro, haciéndole emitir un monstruoso alarido de dolor.

-¿Qué clase de brujería es ésta?- gruñó Dave al tiempo que se miraba la herida.

El primer oficial, como cualquier persona nacida en Antiguo Mundo, no sabía de la existencia del Kairoseki aunque hubiese comido una Akuma no mi. Las escamas que cubrían su piel cuando activaba su forma Zoan siempre lo había protegido de los impactos de balas y espadas, ¿por qué aquel proyectil tan simple había logrado hacerle tanto daño? Por su parte Vanessa, que observó todo gracias a su catalejo, se mostró igual o más perpleja que su primer oficial...

-¡No lo mates, Dave!-le dijo a voz en grito- ¡Aléjalo de la costa y mantenlo preso hasta que aseguremos la zona!

-¡A la orden!

Y sin soltar a su presa, Dave se apartó al vuelo de la isla y esperó a que la embarcación de la calavera de labios ensangrentados atracase en la isla; Bane y Rose consiguieron acabar con unos cuantos tripulantes, pero Vanessa, que siempre atacaba desde la retaguardia para evitar lo máximo posible ser alcanzada, no tardó en reducirlos a ambos con su poder de la fruta demoníaca, hasta el punto de hacerles perder el sentido por el dolor. La peliplateada no tenía intención aún de asesinarlos; antes tenía que averiguar qué clase de material era aquél que había logrado herir a Dave. Entonces, mandó a éste que descendiese.

-¡Suéltame, infeliz!- gritó Hank, intentando en vano liberarse de las garras que lo apresaban.

-No lo creo. Tienes muchas cosas que explicarle a mi capitana antes de que te envíe al fondo del océano- le respondió el hombre-dragón, apretando aún más sus zarpas contra los hombros del viejo, lastimándolo.

Una vez que aterrizaron en la isla, Dave soltó a su rehén sin mucha delicadeza para luego tranformarse en humano y arrebatarle la pistola que portaba todavía en su mano. El viejo científico miró con impotencia a los piratas que lo rodeaban; ya no tenía armas a su disposición y, por tanto, no podría defenderse si se lanzaban en ese instante sobre él. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tripulante movió un sólo dedo, a la espera de una orden.

-¿Qué significa ésto?- reclamó él dirigiéndose a la multitud.

En respuesta, el aludido le enseñó su hombro sangrante, sorprendiendo a los presentes, que hasta entonces habían tomado a Dave por un hombre intocable en batalla gracias a sus habilidades sobrenaturales. Entonces, Vanessa se mostró abriéndose paso entre sus subordinados, que se apartaban sumisos.

-¿Cómo has hecho para que una simple bala haya dañado tanto a mi oficial? Exijo que me lo expliques, viejo- le preguntó la peliplateada, que aunque intentaba mantener un semblante sereno, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era posible la existencia algo que pudiera herir así a las personas como ella.

-Se llama Kairoseki; si tan sólo le hubieran acertado en la cabeza o en el corazón a tu dragón faldero, ya estaría en el fondo del océano, que es a donde pertenecéis la escoria como vosotros- declaró Hank con una sonrisa diabólica, adoraba ver el miedo de los ignorantes usuarios del Antiguo Mundo cuando probaban el efecto de una de las armas más poderosas del derrocado Gobierno Mundial.

Dave dio paso hacia él para darle el golpe de gracia a aquel viejo impertinente, pero una mano de su líder lo detuvo en seco.

-Ve a la bodega con Geoffrey para que te trate esa herida- le dijo.

El segundo de abordo debió tragarse su impulso violento y accedió a la orden, y seguido por el joven grumete, se dirigieron hacia el _Bloody Wave_. No era la primera vez que el muchacho ejercía de enfermero cuando algún compañero suyo era lastimado o caía enfermo, ya que había aprendido algunas técnicas curativas de su madre, aunque su conocimiento médico era escaso y sólo abarcaba la sanación de catarros y la sutura de heridas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó Vanessa al canoso en cuanto Geoffrey y Dave se marcharon.

-Hank Blaze, y soy científico.

-¿Cómo es que dispones de un material así? Es imposible que científico en este mundo sea capaz de crear algo semejante.

-Zjé zjé zjé- rió con sorna el sexagenario- ¿Crees que con mis conocimientos avanzados, podría haber nacido en este mundo tan primitivo?

-Así que provienes del Segundo Mundo.

-Sí.

Vanessa sacó de su bolsillo su Traveling Pose y lo puso frente a los ojos de su rehén.

-Has utilizado entonces una de estas brújulas, ¿cómo te has hecho con una?

-El Gobierno Mundial de mi mundo, para el que yo felizmente trabajaba, confiscaba Traveling Poses a los criminales y traficantes ilegales, ya que su uso está prohibido. Yo vine parar aquí hace dos años, cuando unos sucios revolucionarios acabaron con todo lo que yo conocía; para que no me detuviesen, me vi obligado a escapar a este mundo con uno de los Traveling Poses que guardaron en mi base.

-Y el Kairoseki lo has podido fabricar gracias a la ciencia del Segundo Mundo.

-Es obvio, pirata, y también gracias a mi laboratorio, que nada tiene que ver con los que emplean en esos simples talleres de matasanos en los que trabajan los intelectuales de este mundo.

Aquella revelación le dio a Vanessa una asombrosa idea, el haberse cruzado con aquel viejo científico no podía ser una coincidencia. Si se hacía con esas armas de Kairoseki, la Brújula Negra y su ansiado tesoro no tardarían en ser suyos, y no sólo éso; cualquier usuario de Akuma no mi que osara desafiar su poder sobre los mares del Caribe, conocería su fin por muy fuerte y peligrosa que fueran sus habilidades. Y lo mejor de todo: tendría la oportunidad perfecta para asesinar al detestable de Eugene Samsan.

-¿Y ahora vas a matarme?- preguntó mientras tanto Hank con desdén.

-No, en realidad prefiero proponerte un acuerdo.

-¡Yo no trato con asquerosos piratas!

-Suponía que dirías eso. _Parcial Shock_.

Hank sintió cómo una fuerza invisible le aprisionaba los huesos y los apretaba hasta el límite, amenzando con rompérselos. El hombre se derrumbó en el suelo, gritando de intenso dolor. Era como si una serpiente gigante le estuviera dando un abrazo mortal antes de tragárselo, y era exactamente una serpiente con cuerpo humano quien estaba mirándolo allí de pie, sonriendo sádicamente.

-¿Ahora estarás dispuesto a escucharme, Blaze?

-NOOOOOOOOO.

-Entonces creo que deberás quedarte ahí tumbado, retorciéndote como un becerro recién degollado- la peliplateada apretó con energía sus dos puños, preparando un ataque más poderoso- _Maximus Parcial Shock_.

El dolor en el esqueleto del ojigrisáceo se intensificó hasta volverse insoportable.

-AAAAAHHHH, ASESINA... UAAAAHH, PIRATA MALCADIDAAAAA.

Vanessa cumplió sus palabras y Hank permaneció sufriendo aquella tortura inhumana durante unos minutos más, hasta que perdió el conocimiento. La capitana de los Acechadores ordenó que le arrojasen agua para despertarlo, y cuando el científico volvió en sí, estaba tan debilitado por el la presión que se había aplicado a sus viejos huesos que no podía si quiera tenderse en pie.

-¿Vamos a dialogar como personas civilizadas, Hank? ¿O prefieres que sigamos con esta disputa del perro y el gato?

-Está bien, está bien... te escucharé... Pero mis ideales permanecerán intactos.

-No pretendo meterme con tus creencias, Hank. Sólo quiero proponerte un pacto basado en un interés común.

-¿Y qué podríamos tener en común una pirata como tú y un científico fiel a la Justicia Absoluta como yo?

-Acabar con unos piratas de Segundo Mundo que mantienen oculto a Eugene Samsan, un enemigo mío que además me ha robado un objeto que necesito con urgencia. Sé que el capitán de esa tripulación es un joven que porta un sombrero de paja.

Al escuchar la descripción del último, el rostro de Blaze se retorció en una fea mueca de odio.

-¡Mugiwara no Luffy!- declaró cargado de rabia.

-¿Lo conoces?- quiso saber Vanessa, claramente sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, ese bastardo fue el principal aliado de la Revolución durante la Guerra Definitiva que destruyó al Gobierno Mundial, y no se contentó con eso, también golpeó fatalmente al general Sakazuki "Akainu" hasta casi matarlo. Yo admiraba a ese hombre, era un auténtico defensor de la Justicia Absoluta y un militar como pocos... y ese malnacido de Mugiwara casi lo hizo pedazos.

La pirata oji-ambarina sonrió para sus adentros, sintiendo que la suerte parecía sonreírle más que nunca: no sólo acababa de descubrir un arma que podría terminar con la vida de Samsan de una vez por todas, sino que además el capitán de los acompañantes y protectores de éste era profundamente odiado por el fabricante del Kairoseki.

-¿Cómo llegó Mugiwara hasta el Antiguo Mundo?- preguntó Blaze después de recuperarse del enfado- Antes de escapar, escuché que los revolucionarios destruirían todas las Traveling Pose que el Gobierno Mundial había arrebatado y guardado en las bases de la Marina.

-Al parecer no pudieron confiscarlas todas, o tal vez alguien decidió obtener dinero vendiendo alguna de esas brújulas de manera corrupta. El caso es que las únicas Traveling Pose que existen en este mundo, aparte de ésta y la que poseen esos recién llegados, están a resguardo de los Señores de la Piratería, pero tienen prohibido hacer uso de ellos a no ser que la piratería muera definitivamente y decidan viajar al Segundo Mundo; según los escasos rumores que rondan por aquí, los piratas de tu mundo conservan su independia de los gobiernos.

-Todos los piratas sois traidores a la Justicia Absoluta, esa idea de que vivís en la más absoluta libertad es una mentira; dá igual pactos hagáis con los gobiernos, seguiréis siendo enemigos a la verdadera justicia.

-¿Libertad, gobiernos? Nada de eso me importa, Blaze. Yo me convertí en pirata porque deseo el poder absoluto sobre estos mares, y por supuesto, sobre todos los tesoros que habitan en él. ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo, Blaze?

-Producía suficientes municiones de Kairoseki como para mantenerme con vida en este lugar alejado de la civilación, con la única compañía de mis discípulos: Rose y Bane; les enseñé todo sobre la Justicia Absoluta, la Justicia que el Rey de los Piratas hizo desaparecer de nuestro mundo. Desde que ese hombre desalmado acabó con todo lo que yo adoraba, sólo he soñado cada noche con verlo muerto, a él y a sus sucios nakamas.

Vanessa entrecerró los ojos, embriagada por la satisfacción al tener enfrente de ella una oportunidad tan brillante. Sólo tenía que convencer a Blaze para que se uniera a su causa.

-Blaze, si tú y tus discípulos me ayudáis a masacrar a Samsan y a Mugiwara no Luffy, y a recuperar mi Brújula, por fin podréis vengar a vuestros antiguos nakamas y hacer honor a esa adorada Justicia Absoluta. Y una vez que nuestros respectivos enemigos hayan muerto, te permitiré vivir en paz con Rose y Bane y tus creencias, con la condición de que no interfieras en mis planes de controlar el Caribe.

Hank se quedó mudo por un instante, aquella oferta era demasiado tentadora como para ser cierta. Él había ansiado la muerte del Rey de los Piratas por el daño que había hecho al Gobierno Mundial y a su ídolo, el almirante Sakazuki "Akainu"; y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacer justicia con sus propias manos, era una pirata quien se la estaba proporcionando...

-Sólo tienes que darme tu respuesta- la capitana de los Acechadores le tendió la mano, ajena a su batalla interior- ¿Qué me dices, Blaze?

Hank se sentía muy impulsado a aceptar, pero su lealtad a la Justicia Absoluta le hacía dudar. Sin embargo, pronto recordó las alianzas del Gobierno con los Shichibukai; aunque en este caso no sería lo mismo, sus ideales no serían corrompidos y Vanessa había dado su palabra de dejarlos a sus discípulos y a él en paz. Y entonces tomó una decisión.

-Trato hecho- sentenció el científico.

Ambos líderes se estrecharon la mano con fuerza, en señal de que, aunque cumplirían su palabra, no bajarían la guardia ni tampoco confiarían el uno en el otro más allá de la finalización del acuerdo, en la cual esperaban ver derramada la sangre de los Mugiwaras y de Eugene.

-Pero te advierto una cosa, socio- comentó Vanessa con una mirada altanera.

-¿Cuál, pirata?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con Mugiwara y sus subordinados, pero Samsan es mío.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

 **Si seguís ahí, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo a esta historia, ya fuera en forma de review, fav, follow o simplemente leyéndolo. Muchas gracias de todo relinchoso corazón :)**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Astas regeneradas y el amor de una reina

**¡¿Qué hay de nuevo, nakamas?! Después de unos cuantos días en los que estuve de viaje por Londres y recorriendo las mismas calles por las que pasaron Harry Potter y Oliver Twist (de hecho, creo que me pegaron un poco de su magia para redactar algunas ideas), aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo de Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo, a tiempo como prometí.**

 **¡Sin más demora, disfrutad de la lectura! :)**

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que los Mugiwaras se habían enfrentado a Dave White por primera vez, pero no habían bajado la guardia en absoluto: Luffy y Zoro entrenaban todos los días en el gimnasio del _Thousand Sunny_ ; Usopp y Franky vigilaban al detalle el mantenimiento de sus armas y municiones; Chopper cuidó de crear suficientes píldoras para sus transformaciones; y Nami se aseguró de que su Clima Tact estuviese en buenas condiciones, además de consultar cada día que seguían el rumbo correcto hacia Tortuga.

Por otro lado, durante aquel período de tiempo, Eugene estaba encontrando su lugar entre la tripulación: le gustaba convensar con ellos a cualquier hora, ya fuesen todos reunidos en la cocina o a solas con alguno de los tripulantes; le permitían observar cómo trabajaba cada uno en sus labores diarias y se preocupaban de explicarle alguna cosa sobre tecnología avanzada o culturas que él desconociese. Sin embargo, el que más disfrutaba con su presencia abordo era Luffy, el cual se lo pasaba en grande obervando las transformaciones y ataques de la fruta Zoan del castaño, que éste le mostraba en ocasiones en el gimnasio; aunque también se divertía gastándole bromas pesadas respecto a su cornamenta cuando Eugene tomaba la forma de ciervo completo o la forma híbrida, ya que cuando nadie mirana, le colocaba disimuladamente adornos del árbol de Navidad en las astas, o bien le ponía un collar de cascabeles con la frase escrita _"Tirador del trineo de Papa Noel"_ , aprovechando cuando se echaba una tranquila siesta en la cubierta.

Estos chistes hacían enfadar bastante al barbudo, que tan pronto como se percataba de que se había convertido de nuevo en una percha cérvida de adornos navideños (aunque él no entendía del todo qué eran), se lanzaba en una cómica persecución por todo el barco para darle una buena lección a aquel jovenzuelo irrespetuoso. Pero a pesar de ésto, y aunque todavía no había asegurado que aceptaba unirse a ellos una vez que le ayudasen a devolver la Brújula Negra a Sparrow, le estaba gustando la idea de volver a formar parte de un grupo aunque fuese de de manera temporal, en especial con unas personas tan estupendas como aquellos alocados piratas. Y además, estaba ansioso por viajar al Segundo Mundo...

* * *

Al llegar el séptimo día, bien temprano en la tarde, Nami acababa de terminar su sesión de baño relajante y ahora se dirigía hacia el cuarto de cartografía, acompañada de Luffy mientras iban agarrados de la mano.

-Naaami-swaaan- llamó Sanji a la navegante, al tiempo que daba vueltas como un torbellino y repartía corazoncitos por doquier-¿Querrás que te prepare zumo de mandarina para lo tomes a gusto en la tumbona?

-No, gracias Sanji-kun. Creo que dejaré lo de tomar el sol para más tarde, ahora voy al cuarto de cartografía.

-Aaaaah- suspiró enamoradizo el cocinero- Mi dulce ángel va a trabajar en sus mapas, pero qué responsables eres.

-¿Trabajar?- intervino Luffy cruzándose de brazos, entre confundido y fastidiado- ¿Pero no íbamos a tener sexo, Nami?

Se hizo un gélido silencio durante el cual Nami y Sanji sólo pudieron abrir sus mandíbulas a más no poder. El Rey de las Lenguas-Demasiado-Largas actuaba de nuevo en el momento más "oportuno".

-SERÁS BOCAZAS- rugió la pelirroja a su marido, atizándole al mismo tiempo un fuerte tortazo.

El cocinero Mugiwara, por su parte, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Sabía que Nami era muy feliz junto al capitán, pero nunca conseguiría acostumbrarse a la idea de que una divinidad como ella se había enamorado de un cabeza hueca como él.

-¡¿Qué dices tú de tocar a Nami-swan, mierdoso de goma?!- le ladró al moreno, aguantándose las ganas de añadirle una patada de Premier Hache al puñetazo de Nami.

-Ni que fuera una novedad- comentó Zoro indiferente, que se encontraba dormitando cerca de ellos.

-¡Tú cállate, cabeza de alga!

-¡¿A quién llamas tú "cabeza de alga", aspirante a okama?!

-ESO SÍ QUE NO TE LO PASO.

Los dos integrates del Trío Monstruoso se enzararon en una fiera lucha, fue entonces cuando Nami vio su oportunidad para escaquearse con su pareja hacia el cuarto de los mapas, donde darían rienda a su deseo.

-¿Vamos, Luffy?

-Sip, shishishi.

Al escucharlos, Sanji dejó de lado su riña con el espadachín y se echó a llorar desconsolado.

-¡Noooo, Nami-swan! ¿Por quéeeee?- lloriqueó, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer aquella tortura.

-Lo siento, Sanji-kun- la cartógrafa le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa traviesa- Pero es que antes nos interrumpiste con el aviso del desayuno.

Una vez que la puerta del camarote matrimonial se cerró detrás de ellos, Sanji se sentó en un rincón con un aura de depresión a su alrededor, lamentando su suerte y maldiciendo la de su atolondrado capitán.

-Ooooh, pobre- murmuró Zoro con falsa lástima mientras le daba unas palmaditas al rubio- Pobrecito pervertido.

-Cállate...

* * *

Una hora después, una Nami jovial y satisfecha se encaminaba hacia el huerto para atender a sus mandarinos; allí encontró a Eugene, que observaba los árboles con aire taciturno. Desde la primera vez que el castaño los había descubierto, se acercaba a ellos disimuladamente y permanecía por un largo rato cerca de ellos, como si le evocasen nostalgia. La Reina pirata no lo pasó por alto, y para su sorpresa, no se sentía incómoda por aquella actitud. Ella amaba a sus mandarinos y eran su tesoro más preciado, por encima de las toneladas de oro y joyas que estaban guardados en la cámara inferior; por tanto, no se los confiaba a nadie, y ni siquiera permitía que ciertos miembros de la tripulación se acercasen demasiado a los árboles. Sin embargo, había algo en la mirada respetuosa de aquel ossan (sí, ella también lo veía así por las canas y las arrugas que empezaban a asomarse en su rostro) que la impulsaba a confiar en que nada malo les haría a sus preciadas plantas ni a los frutos que cargaban.

-¿Vienes a devolverme la Brújula de mi amigo?- le preguntó de repente el ojiazul, sin apartar la vista de los mandarinos.

La aludida no supo qué la sorprendía más, si la capacidad que acababa de demostrar de Eugene para detectarla con la misma eficacia que un Kenbunshoku Haki, o el hecho de que fuera consciente del hurto y aún así disimular que lo ignoraba.

-¡¿Eh, qué?! No sé de qué me hablas...- contestó atropelladamente la pelirroja, sientiéndose herida en su orgullo de antigua ladrona.

-Yo también fui ladrón en mis años de juventud, Reina pirata; sé percartarme de si me han quitado algo sin permiso.

 _Vaya, admito que eso sí que no me lo esperaba_ ; pensó Nami entre anonadada y fastidiada, al tiempo que le devolvía al barbudo la Brújula Negra.

-¿Desde cuándo te has dado cuenta de ello?-le interrogó ella.

-Desde que cada noche que me marcho a dormir, desaparece ese bulto tan incómodo que noto al guardar ese chisme en el bolsillo. Además, estás llevando el rumbo demasiado bien como para guiarte únicamente por las brújulas básicas de este mundo.

 _Y yo que pensaba que no se daría cuenta... Este ossan es más astuto de lo que creía_ ; reflexionó ella.

-Está bien, admito que la he tomado prestada en cierta ocasión- confesó con una expresión altiva- Pero sólo lo hice para verificar que seguimos la ruta correcta.

La joven esperaba que el hombre se quejara por el robo, pero en lugar de eso (y de nuevo para su perplejidad), éste sólo le esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Tranquila Nami, no voy a enfadarme; te creo. Durante estos días en los que he permanecido con vosotros, he observado que sois unos piratas que cumplen su palabra; podríais haberme engañado y haberos aprovechado de la Brújula Negra para encontrar tesoros y demás cosas que sacien vuestra más profunda codicia, pero no lo hicísteis. Además, veo que entre vosotros os relacionáis como verdaderos nakamas.

Dicho ésto, el castaño le tendió la Brújula a la navegante, lo cual incrementó el sentimiento de impresión por parte de ésta; casi no podía creerse que el pirata del Antiguo Mundo había llegado a confiar tanto en ella y en sus compañeros.

-Puedes usarla en lo que necesites, siempre y cuando me la devuelvas en cuanto lleguemos a Tortuga.

-Lo haré, yo no robo a mis nakamas.

Aquella contestación hizo enmudecer al barbudo por un breve momento, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Aún no he dicho que vaya a unirme a vosotros.

-Da igual, Eugene, serás nuestro nakama incluso auqnue no permanezcas en este barco.

El aludido tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alegría; nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar que aquellos muchachos lo hubieran llegado a considerar casi parte de su tripulación, incluso sin saber con certeza si él aceptaría enrolarse en el _Sunny_ después de devolver la Brújula a Sparrow.

-¿Hace cuánto que conoces sobre la existencia del Segundo Mundo?- siguió preguntado Nami, aún sin satisfacer su curiosidad.

-La verdad es que lo descubrí por accidente; de hecho, no sabía nada sobre la evidencia de un mundo paralelo hasta que ocurrió aquello...

-¿Hm? ¿Aquello?

La curiosidad de Nami quedó nublada por la mirada melancólica del ojiazul, que había ocultado en un sombra debajo de su flequillo; de seguro, no era un recuerdo agradable.

-Perdona, Eugene, no debí preguntar...

-No, Nami. Está bien, no me importa contarlo. Además, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con nadie sobre mi pasado.

El castaño se sentó en la baranda y cuando estuvo lo bastante cómodo, tomó aire y comezó a explicarle a la Reina pirata su vida anterior:

 _-En mi juventud era un ladrón bastante conocido en la ciudad de Port Royal, debido a mis exitosos hurtos en mansiones y diligencias que pertenecían a los más podedoros del lugar; jamás les robaba a los desfavorecidos, incluso alguna vez conseguí ayudar a algunos esclavos comprando su libertad o asaltando los carromatos que los transportaban._

" _Entonces, cuando cumplí los dieciséis años, conocí a una chica que formaba parte de uno de los grupos de esclavos a los que liberé. Se llamaba Anna y tenía la misma edad que yo; era tan hermosa y gentil que creí que el Cielo me había enviado a un ángel. Ella había trabajado como artesana en su antiguo hogar, antes de que los europeos destruyesen su aldea y asesinasen a su familia, para después venderla como esclava. Y cuando le conté sobre mi pasado y sobre mi condición de ladrón, Anna no se alejó de mí y me aceptó tal y como era. No tardé en abandonar mi vida delictiva por ella, y fue entonces cuando descubrí que la amaba con tanta fuerza que me dolía. Al poco tiempo nos convertimos en pareja, y sobrevivíamos cada día ocultándonos de la guardia y alimentándonos gracias al dinero de mi último robo en la mansión de un duque"._

" _Dos años más tarde, Anna y yo nos refugiamos en una una pequeña casa abandonada en mitad del bosque, la cual reparamos y pronto se convirtió en nuestro hogar. En aquel lugar vivimos unos cuatro años maravillosos..."._

Eugene sacó algo bajo el cuello de la camisola: era un colgante que portaba la pequeña figura de un ciervo de madera y pintado de rojo, posando en actitud majestuosa con una pata delantera doblada y la cabeza girada grácilmente hacia un lado. Nami no tardó en deducir que aquel objeto había sido creado hacía varios años, debido a que en ciertas zonas la pintura se había desgastado hasta casi desaparecer.

 _-Cuando nos instalamos definitivamente, Anna me regaló este amuleto, que había tallado ella misma. Cuando le pregunté por qué era un ciervo, me respondió que este animal era la representación de mi vida: al igual que el ciervo renueva su cornamenta, yo había hecho lo mismo al dejar atrás mis días como ladrón._

A la pelirroja le vino a la mente la Ushi Ushi no mi: modelo ciervo, de la que Eugene era usuario; ¿aquéllo habría sido una increíble casualidad, o una curiosa ironía del destino? Por su parte el barbudo, ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica, hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para continuar su relato.

 _-Pero un día, cuando ambos habíamos cumplido los veintidós años, unos hombres asaltaron nuestra casa y ataron a Anna, mientras que a mí me acorralaron contra la pared apuntándome con sus armas. No tardaron en confesarme que ellos eran unos mercenarios, que habían sido contratados por el duque a quien yo le había robado la última vez. De alguna manera, lograron identificarme y dar conmigo. Les supliqué entonces que me matasen a mí y que dejasen marchar a Anna, pero ellos, riéndose, la asesinaron con varios disparos... Me hubiera dejado matar si no fuera por lo último que ella me dijo, mientras lloraba: "Vive, Eugene, vive y sonríe"; parecía como si hubiera previsto lo que iba a ocurrir._

" _Tenía que escapar de allí para cumplir su petición, así que me zafé de los mercenarios y corrí a través del bosque. En cuanto me alejé lo suficiente, observé mi casa en la distancia: estaba ardiendo, aquellos asesinos la habían quemado. Ya no podía enterrar a mi amada Anna..."_

Eugene apretó los puños y se agarró con fuerza los pliegues de la ropa, en sus ojos se reflejaba un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados: dolor por la pérdida de su compañera; añoranza por su recuerdo; tristeza por su hogar y su vida destruídos; rabia y odio hacia los asesinos... Nami se sintió tan abrumada por aquella trágica historia que le aseguró que no era necesario que continuase, era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso. Pero el castaño no quiso detenerse, necesitaba contarlo y liberarse de aquella melancolía que lo había atormentado en sus años de soledad.

 _-No quedaba ya nada que me atara a aquel lugar, así que me hice a la mar infiltrándome como polizón en un barco mercante. Durante la semana que permanecí oculto en la bodega, decidí que tendría que robar una última vez definitiva para así comenzar una nueva vida en el próximo destino, de modo que investigué los cargamentos en busca de objetos que pudiera vender más adelante: encontré algunos collares y relojes bañados en oro y plata, además de dos pares de pendientes fabricados con diamantes, y una brújula extraña que más tarde descubriría que era un Traveling Pose._

" _Pero al séptimo día de haber partido de Port Royal, dos mozos de carga me descubrieron y trataron de atraparme; mientras escapaba de ellos, de algún modo activé el Traveling Pose y fui transportado hasta una costa. Estaba demasiado confundido y cansado para darme cuenta de que me encontraba tumbado en la orilla; lo último que recuerdo es que alguien me encontró y después me rescataron los habitantes de la zona. Aún no sabía que había acabado en el Segundo Mundo"._

El relato de Eugene había concluído, pero la perplejidad de Nami no hizo más que crecer ante lo último que acababa de escuchar por parte del usuario de la Ushi Ushi no mi.

-¡¿Tú estuviste en el Segundo Mundo?!

-Sí, aunque sólo por un tiempo.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-No lo creí necesario. Además, no me moví del lugar en donde fui rescatado y el estilo de vida de aquella gente no era muy diferente al de este mundo, aunque reconozco que me sorprendí mucho con la tecnología y los conocimientos tan avanzados que poseéis los habitantes de allí. No me resultó complicado adaptarme, y viví como un ciudadano más hasta que fui devuelto al Antiguo Mundo.

La joven seguía algo molesta por que Eugene no les hubiera contado sobre su estancia en el Segundo Mundo, aunque si la vida del castaño en aquel lugar no había sido algo fuera de lo normal (es decir, sin sufrir las aventuras y desventuras que ella y sus nakamas habían experimentado), no suponía un dato demasiado relevante para su misión actual. Sin embargo, había algo en aquella reciente confesión que la desconcertaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que "te devolvieron"? ¿Quieres decir que te obligaron a regresar a este mundo?

La expresión de Eugene se tensó de repente ante la pregunta de la chica; esta vez se trataba de un recuerdo que le llenaba de impotencia y furia, y que unido a la tristeza por la memoria de Anna, suponía una carga demasiado pesada como para explicarla.

-Preferiría no hablar de ello.

-Y además, hace unos días me contaste que tenías una hermana... ¿Dónde estaba cuando tus padres murieron? ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella cuando Anna...? Bueno, ya sabes...

-No es fácil de explicar, Nami... Y mi memoria está cansada después de tanto recordar, tal vez en otra ocasión te cuente esa parte de la historia; pero hoy no.

La navegante deseaba insistir, pero en seguida sopesó de que seguramente no era una buena idea: Eugene había tenido una vida difícil, con un sufrimiento similar al que ella y sus demás compañeros habían soportado; había perdido a sus padres siendo apenas un niño, viéndose obligado a vivir en las calles y a robar para subsistir; y después de conocer a Anna, el amor de su vida, la habían apartado de su lado de la manera más cruel, destruyendo por completo su vida y obligándole a huír de lo que hasta entonces había considerado su hogar. Y por último, había pasado todos aquellos años en solitario, como un paria al que habían obligado injustamente a errar sin rumbo por los mares. En cierta medida, aquella historia le hizo rememorar a ella su propio pasado, algo de lo que todavía le costaba hablar en ciertos aspectos.

-Está bien, lo comprendo- finalizó ella, mirando a Eugene con aire arrepentido- Lo siento si te he presionado.

-No te preocupes, no lo has hecho- la tranquilizó el barbudo con una amplia sonrisa.

La joven le sonrió levemente en respuesta, sintiendo que no era la primera vez que había visto aquella expresión en oji-azul, pero enseguida se convenció de que éso no tenia sentido; sólo hacía una semana que había conocido a aquel hombre.

-Tú tienes mucha suerte de tener a unos nakamas tan leales- continuó éste al poco tiempo- Y también a un capitán que se preocupe tanto por ti.

-Bueno, es lo que tiene formar parte de una tripulación.

-Lo sé; pero Luffy siempre te vio como algo más que un nakama, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Eh?

-La última vez que hablé contigo aquí, me hablaste un poco sobre tu pasado y sobre tu madre; sé que es duro cuando te arrebatan a alguien que aprecias tanto. Pero entonces llegó Luffy y te liberó de las ataduras que te impuso ese pirata asesino, Arlong.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?-preguntó anonadada la cartógrafa, ya que no le había contado tantos detalles la última vez que hablaron en el huerto, siete días atrás.

-Tu marido me lo contó ayer en un momento que charlamos a solas. Es curioso que le bastara sólo con verte llorar para decidirse a luchar por ti, sin siquiera saber de lo que le había ocurrido a tu familia y a tu pueblo.

Nami recordó el momento en que el moreno, tiempo atrás, le entregó su querido sombrero de paja ante de partir a Arlong Park; fue entonces cuando ella decidió definitivamente que confiaría su vida siempre a su capitán; y él jamás la había decepcionado ni mucho menos traicionado aquel vínculo de mutua confianza, sino todo lo contrario, pues no había dejado de fortalecerse.

-Me confió su sombrero... Su tesoro- murmuró.

-Oh, eso no lo sabía- contestó Eugene, con expresión comprensiva- Si ese sombrero de campesino es tan preciado para él, supongo que ya estaba enamorado de ti cuando se determinó a ayudarte, aunque me comentó que por aquel entonces no tenía ni idea de que era éso lo que sentía por ti.

Nami sonrió en respuesta; ahora Eugene parecía, más que un mero invitado de abordo, un viejo amigo que escuchaba sus pensamientos más íntimos. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no sentía aquella afinidad hacia el castaño como algo raro, pues su mente le decía que podía confiar en él (aunque no entendía del todo por qué).

-OIII, NAMIIII. USOPP HA VISTO UNA ISLA ENFRENTE DE NOSOTROS, PARECE DESIERTA- la potente voz de Luffy, el cual asomó la cabeza desde el puesto de vigilancia, interrumpiendo así la conversación entre la navegante y el barbudo.

La primera suspiró resignada, aunque esta vez lo hizo mirando dulcemente a su marido.

-¡No hace falta que chilles tanto, Luffy!- le respondió alzando la voz- ¡Diles a los demás que pararemos ahí un rato para repostar!

-ENTENDIDOOOO.

-QUE NO CHILLES- repitió ella mostrando unos colmillos de tiburón.

-DEJAD DE CHILLAR LOS DOS- espetaron los demás al unísino (excepto Sanji), mientras que Eugene, Robin y Brook se reían con sonoras carcajadas.

* * *

Los Mugiwara disfrutarían de un pequeño descanso mientras repostaban suministros en aquella isla desierta. Esta vez, Nami escogió a Luffy como compañero de exploración, sin obligarle a escoger el palito para decidir quién se quedaba a vigilar el _Sunny_ (tarea que le tocó a Sanji, para su desgracia).

-¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte obligatoriamente, Nami?- preguntó el moreno cruzándose de brazos, mientras ambos caminaban a través de la vegetación del lugar.

Al chico le confundía que Nami no le hubiera ordenado escoger un palito al azar como a los demás.

-Voy a apuntar las coordenadas de esta isla, y necesito que vigiles mientras trabajo.

-Pero mi Kenbunshoku Haki no detecta ningún peligro cerca- se quejó el moreno haciendo pucheros infantiles- Y además, esperar a que trabajes en las bitácoras es muy aburidooooooo.

-Luffy- dijo ella con un tono serio... demasiado serio, al tiempo que se volteaba hacia el muchacho de goma.

El aludido se detuvo en seco y tragó saliva, temiéndose que Nami le fuera a castigar por alguna travesura que ahora mismo él no lograba recordar, o peor aún, por comerse parte de la reserva de carne de la despensa (algo de lo cual Sanji aún no se había enterado). Tal vez por este motivo lo había escogido a propósito como compañero de exploración.

Sin embargo, no recibió ningún puñetazo ni un golpe por cortesía del Clima Tact de la pelirroja, sino que ésta lo asaltó fugazmente con un beso cargado de pasión y devoción. Aunque se sentía contrariado por aquel acto repentino, no tardó en correponderla con la misma intensidad.

-¿A qué ha venido eso, Nami?- quiso saber él en cuanto se separaron para recuperar el aliento, aunque la joven no dejó acariciarle la piel con los labios.

-¿No puedo querer hacer el amor contigo en mitad de la jungla?- le contestó la navegante mientras le recorría el cuello con su felina lengua.

Al escuchar ésto, Luffy comprendió el por qué del comportamiento de su esposa, ante lo cual, entusiasmado, esbozó su característica sonrisa.

-Sí, por supuesto, shishishi. ¿Pero qué pasa con las coordenadas?

-Pueden esperar un poco más.

Aquella fue la última sentencia de la cartógrafa, antes de ser derribada en el frondoso suelo por el Rey pirata. Por un segundo se sintió abrumada de que Luffy tomase el control de la sitaución así de pronto, ya que la mayoría de las veces era ella la seductora y él la presa, pero también este cambio de roles la estaba excitando sobremanera.

Hacía tiempo que no podían disfrutar de su intimidad en tierra firme, y aquella oportunidad era demasiado buena como para dejarla escapar; además, la conversación que había tenido con Eugene sobre cómo Luffy la había rescatado de las garras de Arlong, la había hecho recordar lo mucho que lo había llegado a apreciar desde entonces, lo mucho que la había ayudado a ser libre (y endiabladamente millonaria), y sobre todo, a aprender a amar. Pensó por un instante en la horrible muerte de Anne... Luffy era fuerte, y confiaba en que salvaría cualquier obstáculo por imposible que pareciera, pero si alguien llegaría a arretárselo de su lado... no quería ni siquiera imaginarlo. Por todos estos motivos deseaba unirse a él de nuevo, y demostrarle su amor con su cuerpo y sus caricias.

 _ **Escena lemmon (menores de 15, quedan avisados... ¡OI! ¡¿pero qué hacéis?! ¡pasad al final!)**_

El bello bikini blanco y naranja de Nami fue lo primero en salir volando, así como la camisa roja de Luffy y su pañuelo negro a modo de cinturón. Acostándose ella sobre la prenda superior del moreno, éste moreno decició comenzar delineando con la lengua el vientre de su compañera, saboreando la esencia de mandarina y jabón que impregnaba la tersa y suave piel femenina. Por su parte ella, embriagada por el deleite que le despertaban aquellas húmedas caricias, no podía por entonces más que enredar el cabello de su amante entre sus dedos, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el musculoso homóplato.

Los labios de Luffy ascendieron por uno de los costados, provocándole en el proceso a la pelirroja un agradable hormigueo, hasta alcanzar el pecho. Ansioso por catar aquellos senos casi divinos, el joven pensó primero en estimular aún más a su compañera, agarrando un pezón entre el dedo pulgar y el índice para acto seguido, apretarlo delicadamente. Nami gimió en respuesta, colocando una pierna alrededor de la cadera de él, rogándole que se fundiera con ella pronto. Pero todavía no era el momento, así que el capitán, una vez que observó cómo el pequeño botón rosado se endurecía al máximo entre sus dedos, se lo llevó a la boca para luego empezar a succionarlo ávidamente. La mano restante cubría el otro pecho, el cual masajeó con experto esmero hasta que decidió degustarlo también.

Nami nadaba en un mar de gozo sin parangón, y eso que aquello era sólo el principio. Al rato, sintió que otra parte de su cuerpo necesitaba también las atenciones del moreno, de modo que se irguió sobre su cintura para deslizarse los pantalones, con sus senos satisfechos por el trato recibido. Luffy comprendió enseguida lo que quería su esposa y una vez que ella se había despojado de los vaqueros, de un rápido movimiento le rompió las empapadas panties y las mandó a volar junto al bikini.

-¡Luffy!- lo medio regañó Nami al ver la ropa interior nº 30 (por lo menos) en acabar destrozada.

Hambriento de la miel de su reina, el Rey pirata ignoró la regañina y enterró su rostro entre las piernas de la mujer. Nami entonces olvidó por completo su molestia y se dejó llevar por el nuevo juego de lengua y besos que su capitán le estaba prodigando en la íntima entrada y en su clítoris. Éste último recibió mayor atención por parte del moreno, que pronto combinó las caricias de su lengua con su dedo pulgar, arrancándole a Nami un chillido amortiguado de placer.

-Oh, Dios mío...- logró decir ella entre gemidos- Qué bien lo haces, Luffy. Aaaaahhaaaahhh.

-Tengo que ser el mejor en todo, Nami. Shishishishishi.

-Serás... ¡Aaaaaaahhhhaaaaa, por Oda!-el reporche de Nami fue tajantemente acallado al percatarse ella de que los dedos de su esposo la penetraban hábilmente y comenzaban a acariciar su interior.

La sensación era abrumadora, la muchacha sentía los dígitos masculinos sumergirse en su entrada hasta encontrar el punto exacto que la hacía perder el juicio. Sus gemidos y jadeos se convirtieron en leves gritos de gozo; para Luffy aquello era casi música para sus oídos, ya que por un lado, le enorgullecía saber que le daba semejante placer a su amante, y por otro, esos sonidos que salían de la sensual garganta de Nami lo excitaban aún más. Su dolorido miembro buscaba hacerse paso a través de sus pantalones, reclamando ser invitado en el paraíso y llenarlo como ahora lo estaban haciendo sus dedos. Nami no tardó en alcanzar el primer orgasmo mientras gritaba el nombre de su compañero, al tiempo que éste absorvía y recogía con mucho gusto los calientes jugos femeninos. Por suerte, la isla era bastante amplia y ninguno de sus nakamas andaba cerca; los únicos testigos de su encuentro eran unas aves de colorido plumaje que descansaban en los árboles, algunas de las cuales emprendieron el vuelo, ahuyentadas por el profundo gemido de la pelirroja.

-Qué bien estuvo eso, Luffy- murmuró ella, exhalando satisfecha pero no saciada aún.

-Me alegro de que te gustase, shishishi- respondió el capitán sonriente, relamiéndose el último rastro de la humedad íntima de su esposa, lo cual no hizo sino despertar aún más el deseo de ésta.

-Ahora es mi turno, capitán. No es justo que yo sea la única desnuda aquí.

El aludido, prediciendo lo que venía a continuación, se dejó tumbar de espaldas para justo después observar cómo Nami desaborchaba con habilidad los botones de su pantalón hasta quitárselo por completo, liberando así su torturado pene, que estaba enrojecido a causa de una sed de fuego carnal que sólo la navegante podía calmar. Su ansia fue correspondida en cuanto los labios de la chica lo envolvieron, ansiosos también de su sabor. Y entonces, Nami devolvió el delicioso trato de Luffy, dispuesta a ofrecerle el mismo placer o inlcuso a superarlo, valiéndose de su boca y de su lengua para realizar eróticos juegos y acrobacias alrededor de la carne masculina, enloqueciendo a su dueño. El Rey pirata estaba a merced de su navegante, estaba guiándolo en aquel océano de sensualidad sin más indicadores que su isntinto y su profunda devoción.

-Eres la mejor, Nami- dijo él entre roncos gruñidos, luchando contra el impulso de tomarla ya entre sus brazos y poseerla salvajemente.

La aludida entonces lo miró seductora y dejó de mimar el miembro del hombre con su boca para pasar a hacerlo con los dedos.

-Me alegro de que te guste, su Majestad- le respondió sin apartar la mirada de la del moreno.

Tras unas cuantas caricias por parte de los ágiles dedos de la pelirroja, Luffy bajó la vista hacia ella, justo en el momento en que estrechaba su pene entre los suaves pechos; aquella visión le arrebató el aliento y casi creyó morir de gozo en cuanto sintió el abrazo de los senos ascender y descender a lo largo de su masculinidad. Aquel exótico movimiento le encantaba tanto que siempre lo experimentaba como si fuera la primera vez, pensando (si es que le cabía ya algún tipo de razonamiento en esas circunstancias) lo llevaba casi hasta el Séptimo Cielo.

Poco después, presintiendo que estaba a punto de sucumbir, Luffy se irguió de repente y agarró a su esposa por los hombros, sorprediéndola.

-Nami, esto se siente genial y no quisiera que acabe. Pero necesito estar dentro de ti ahora- le confesó con un tono de voz tan gutural que no parecía el mismo.

Él estaba peligrosamente hambriento de la esencia de Nami, y los instintos primitivos de Luffy apelaban a ser satisfechos en mismo el instante en que se manifestaban, aunque en este caso sólo lo hacía si su compañera le daba permiso, ya que ella era dueña de sí misma y en ningún momento se le pasaría por la cabeza reclamarle algo que no desease por igual. La mujer lo sabía, incluso antes de unirse a él por primera vez, hacía ya tiempo, confiaba absolutamente en que su amado la respetaría en sus decisiones, tanto en la cama como fuera de ésta. Entonces, Nami correspondió al deseo de su esposo reposando su cuerpo delicado contra los músculos de acero de él; deslizó sus pechos contra su abdomen y restregó sus redondeadas caderas contra la entrepierna del capitán; quería torturarlo un poco más antes de fundirse con él. Pero Luffy, leyendo sus "malvadas" intenciones, decidió contraatacar con su propio juego tomándola por la cintura y enterrándose en su interior con un fugaz desliz. Nami emitió un chillido ante aquel acto, en parte de perplejidad y en parte de deleite, experimentando cómo ambos cuerpos se adaptaban hasta encajar como dos piezas de un mismo puzzle.

-¿Olvidas que soy el capitán? Shishishi- comentó el moreno con ojos traviesos, teniendo el descaro de colocarse su sombrero de paja, la única prenda que todavía conservaba; mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la espalda de la chica.

Ésta resopló contrariada y se tomó la libertad de quitarle el sombrero a su compañero para ponérselo ella sobre su cabeza. Luffy nunca pensó que vería una reina más hermosa ni con una corona más perfecta.

-Pero yo soy la que decide el rumbo, jijiji- sentenció antes de elevarse sobre las caderas del moreno.

Acto seguido, la muchacha se dejó caer sobre él, sintiendo cómo su masculinidad la llenaba por completo. Se siguió una serie de subidas y bajadas por parte de la pelirroja, cuyos movimientos eran ayudados por las manos del Rey pirata, que la sostenía por las caderas y después por las nalgas, aprovechando ésto último para apretarlas, excitando al máximo a la Reina pirata.

-Luffy...- murmuró la chica, buscando la mirada de su amado sin detenerse.

El muchacho, incapaz de hablar por lo abrumado que se sentía, abrió los ojos para darle a entender que la escuchaba.

-Trata de mantenerte vivo hasta que volvamos a nuestro mundo, ¿de acuerdo?

Luffy se sintió un poco confuso ante aquella petición; ¿desde cuándo necesitaba prometer que siempre lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que dañasen a sus nakamas o que lo matasen a él? ¿Que acaso Nami no confiaba en él? Sin embargo, la mirada de sincera humildad que ella le expresaba le hizo acallar cualquier sentimiento de contrariedad; ese día, por algún motivo y supuso que no debía no preguntar, su navegante se mostraba más sensible de lo normal, por lo que su deber era animarla y mantener su sonrisa, y no sólo porque se lo había prometido hacía años a Genzo, sino también porque él quería verla feliz. Entonces, el joven se irguió sobre su cintura, rodeó la espalda de ella con sus fornidos brazos y la abrazó contra su pecho.

-Lo haré, Nami. Mientras siga respirando, no pienso apartarme de ti de nuevo- le prometió al oído.

Nami sonrió ante aquellas palabras y, con sus cuerpo aún conectados, rodeó las caderas de su marido con las piernas.

-Te quiero- le susurró con voz dulce, la cual sonaba amortiguada contra la clavícula del muchacho.

-Y yo a ti, Nami. Shishishi- le contestó el aludido, sin dejar de abrazarla.

La pareja pronto recordó que aquella era la misma postura con la que semanas atrás habían celebrado los cuatro años desde que se conocieron, lo cual les hizo apartar a un lado la preocupación y la ternura que les había invadido minutos antes y decidir regresar a su fogosa actividad.

La vaina femenina de la pelirroja se apretaba alrededor del pene de su amante mientras éste entraba y salía de ella, cada vez más húmedo y endurecido; en el proceso, la mujer rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Luffy para apoyarse y, de paso, acercarse a él todo lo posible. Podía prácticamente respirar el aroma a mar de la piel de su piel, al mismo tiempo que el poderío viril de su compañero la poseía una y otra vez en un festín de deleite sexual, animado por los gemidos y gritos que el placer les arrancaba a ambos de sus gargantas.

-¡Ooooh, Dios, Luffy! ¡Esto me encanta! Aaahhaahhaaa.

-Mmhmhmm, a mí también, Nami... ¡Arrg, que bien se siente!

A las embestidas de cadera no tardaron en acompañarlas los fervientes besos y mordisquitos mutuos que se otorgaba la pareja. Potentes descargas eléctricas se disparaban por todo su torrente sanguíneo, expandiendo el placer de los dos enamorados hasta la úlima fibra de su cuerpo y de su ser. Y finalmente, el nudo invisible que se había tensando en las entrañas de Nami durante el encuentro se liberó, manifestándose a través del íntimo líquido que ahora empapaba su entrada y sus muslos. Luffy no tardó mucho en seguirla y, emitiendo un ronco gruñido más propio de una bestia que de un hombre, sintió su caliente descarga inundar el vientre de la mujer. Agotados, saciados y sobre todo, felices, el matrimonio Mugiwara se tumbó otra vez sobre la camisa de Luffy, jadeantes y fundidos en un tierno abrazo.

Pero el hermoso momento fue interrumpido cuando el Kenbunshoku Haki del chico advirtió sobre la proximidad de una poderosa presencia. Con un rápidpo movimiento levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, ya que aquel era el lugar donde más próxima sentía la posible amenaza. Por su parte, Nami se extraño al verlo mirando hacia arriba con una fría concentración.

-¿Luffy, qué ocurre?- quiso saber Nami, intrigada por el repentino semblante serio de su esposo.

Pero el rastro de la presencia pronto comenzó a alejarse y a hacerse cada vez más débil, hasta que desapareció de la zona de influencia del haki. Fue entonces cuando el moreno se relajó y volvió regalarle a su navegante su abierta sonrisa.

-No pasa nada, detecté algo raro con mi Kenbunshoku Haki, pero fuera lo que fuera ya se ha ido.

-Bien, no me gustaría nada que algún enemigo inoportuno nos estropee este momento.

Dicho ésto, la joven agarró una de las manos de Luffy y la guió hasta uno de sus pechos, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿De verdad quieres volver a hacerlo, Nami?

-Así es, capitán. ¿Y tú no?

En señal de respuesta el chico, mientras notaba que una nueva erección se manifestaba en su entrepierna, apretó suavemente el fruto femenino, provocando que Nami dejase escapar un grito de abrumada excitación.

-Por supuesto que quiero, mi navegante. Shishishishi.

* * *

En lo que se suponía que sería una parada de una hora, los piratas tuvieron que esperar hasta el atardecer para volver a navegar, momento en el cual por fin regresaban su capitán y su cartógrafa, con el cabello revuelto, las ropas algo descuidadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por otro lado, Nami no se había olvidado de apuntar las coordenadas de la zona, que luego aplicaría en el trazado de la ruta.Y así, mientras un furioso Sanji perseguía al pobre Luffy por toda la cubierta, el barco Mugiwara soltó amarras para continuar hacia su destino.

Por su parte, Eugene descansó aquella noche como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo; la confianza que estaba forjando con aquellos piratas del Segundo Mundo, estaba llenando un hueco que no había podido llenar en varios años. Pero sobre todo, empezaba a sentir una especial afinidad hacia la navegante pelirroja y hacia el muchacho con el sombrero de paja, quienes le impulsaban a abrirse a ellos como un auténtico nakama.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en la isla que dejaban atrás los Mugiwaras**

Una vez que el navío de los Sombrero de Paja dejó la costa, una gran figura reptiliana descendió sigilosamente hacia la isla, cuidando de que los Mugiwaras no lo vieran. Una vez en tierra, Dave White dejó que Vanessa descendiese de su lomo para justo después regresar a su forma humana. Hacía tres días que habían partido de Lost Rock para seguir el rastro del _Sunny_ y espiar al capitán Monkey D Luffy, para de este modo descubrir sus posibles debilidades. Y ahora que lo habían encontrado a solas con aquella pelirroja que parecía ser su amante o tal vez algo más, su misión había dado resultado mucho antes de lo que esperaban.

-Hemos descubierto un buen punto débil del Rey pirata- murmuró Dave con una siniestra sonrisa, al tiempo que, oculto en la espesura, observaba al _Thousand Sunny_ alejarse mar adentro.

-Tuvimos suerte de que ese Monkey D Luffy no nos descubriese, al parecer sí es cierto que posee habilidades sobrenaturales, tal y como dijo Hank Blaze- lo felicitó Vanessa, empuñando una pistola cargada con varias balas de Kairoseki que le había proporcionado el científico del Segundo Mundo- Voy a necesitar que te apliques al máximo esta vez, Dave.

-Entonces, mi capitana; ¿esta noche atacaremos?

-Así es, camarada. Tú y yo asaltaremos ese barco, y después seguiremos según el plan que te diré a continuación.

Una vez que la peliplateada le explicó a su sanguinario secuaz la estrategia que utilizarían para atacar a los piratas del mundo paralelo, ella desvió la mirada y logró distinguir en la lejanía a Eugene, su odiado enemigo, que se encontraba apoyado en la baranda del _Sunny_ , oteando el horizonte con un semblante apaciguado.

-Por fin el Tesoro de Cortés será mío... Y también tu cabeza, Eugene Samsan.

* * *

 **Bueno este capítulo me ha quedado algo extenso debido a que en éste he decidido abordar dos elementos que requirieron de una amplia redacción: el pasado de Eugene (bueno, una parte importante de él), en el cual he decido desarrollar más a fondo al personaje y así entender su verdadera implicación en esta historia... pero éso lo descubriremos un poco más adelante. Por otro lado, la otra escena que sí requirió de todo mi esfuerzo mental y narrativo fue... ¡la escena lemmon LuNa! Sí, por fin os la traje, aunque aviso que no será la última en este fic ni en otros relacionados, shishishishi. Espero que ésta última la hayáis disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola, y si encontráis algún elemento que precise mejora, aquí estoy dispuesta a escuchar cualquier crítica constructiva y/o consejo.**

 **Relinchos animosos para todos, y especiales saludos a Falkner Zero (mi casi sensei al que aprecio mucho tanto como escritor como persona, aunque no haya tenido últimamente mucho tiempo para comentar tus obras), así como a Kaoru Likes One Piece por su contribución al universo fanfic LuNa, y a Alice1420 por sus reviews de ánimo y apoyo para que continúe.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto, nakama-lectores!**


	10. En la cuerda floja

**Por fin he conseguido traeros el décimo capítulo. Os aviso de antemano que en estas próximas semanas tendré exámenes en la universidad y no sé exactamente cuándo podré volver a actualizar hasta que los termine, pero seguiré escribiendo y desarrollando la historia mientras tanto para traeros el material lo más fresco posible.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡arriba el telón... digo la vela... digo la pantalla, diantres!**

* * *

El _Sunny_ se encontraba anclado cerca de la playa de una pequeña isla desierta, convertido en un escenario de los más diverso para sus ocupantes: En la habitación de Robin se vivía una situación más agitada y fogosa, en la que en lugar de escucharse ronquidos y murmullos de sueño, había intensos jadeos y gemidos, además de un imponente olor a sexo que aumentaba aún más el deseo de los dos amantes que ocupaban la estancia. Resulta que el escaqueo de sus dos nakamas en la tarde anterior le había dado una idea a cierto espadachín para que él y su querida arqueóloga batiesen su propio récord en la intimidad. Robin no dudaría en agradecerle a la mañana siguiente a Nami que ella y su marido hubiesen sido tan traviesos.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de los hombres (solteros), el ambiente estaba cargado de ronquidos que recordaban al corte de una motosierra, hedor a pies sudados, y balbuceos en sueños que hablaban de algodón de azúcar, cola, autógrafos del gran Capitán Usopp y mujeres voluptuosas.

Por su parte, Luffy y Nami descansaban en su alcoba, satisfechos por la apasionada velada que habían compartido aquella tarde en mitad de la selva. El Rey Pirata roncaba recostado boca arriba y tenía un brazo posado sobre la cintura de su compañera. Ella, por su parte, reposaba parte de su cuerpo sobre el pecho del capitán y su hermoso rostro estaba oculto por el cuello masculino; pero en su mente, su descanso no era tan tranquilo, pues turbias imágenes invadían de nuevo sus sueños...

* * *

Brook, a quien le había tocado ser el vigilante nocturno esta vez, se encontraba sentado en el césped de la cubierta tocando _Binks' Sake_ a un relajante compás y con el tranquilo chapoteo de las aguas acompañando a la perfección la música de su violín.

-Qué maravilla poder apreciar una noche tan hermosa- comentó el esqueleto para sí mismo- Aunque yo no tengo ojos para ello, yohohoho.

De repente, el bardo escuchó que una puerta se abría a sus espaldas. Al volverse vio a Nami saliendo de la habitación que compartía con Luffy, vestida con un pantalón vaquero azul y el bikini blanco y verde que había usado durante su primera estancia en la Isla Gyojin. La joven se encaminó hacia la proa del barco, con una mirada un tanto tacirturna que Brook no pasó por alto.

-Hola, Brook- lo saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa forzada.

-Buenas noches, Nami-san- le respondió el bardo, detendiendo la melodía- ¿Hay algo que te perturbe?

La aludida dio un hondo suspiro antes de apoyarse en la baranda para poder ver el mar.

-Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire, últimamente tengo pesadillas casi todas las noches; por no hablar de unas migrañas terribles que, sino fuera por las pastillas que me dio Chopper, creo que me habrían dejado para el arrastre.

-¿Esas pesadillas se deben a ese tal Arlong?

-No, en realidad no sé a qué se deben- dicho ésto, la chica le sonrió a su nakama para intentar desviar el tema- Pero no te preocupes, Brook; seguro que se deben a la tensión que tengo porque nos encontrarmos en un mundo desconocido.

-Naamiiiii- se escuchó quejarse a Luffy, que apareció en el umbral de la puerta del camarote matrimonial, mostrando una mueca entre soñolienta y protestona- ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que te levantabas? Ven a dormir conmigooo.

La navegante exhaló profundo ante la actitud infantil de su esposo en aquellas ocasiones. Nami no encontraría nada de molesto en que él la echase de menos en la cama sino fuera porque, en situaciones como aquélla, a Luffy le encantaba dormir pegado a ella como una lapa; y cuando Nami se iba de la alcoba en mitad de la madrugada por algún motivo (ya fuera tomar el aire o ir al baño) y Luffy se despertaba, la llamaba a voz en grito al descubrir que ella había desaparecido de su lado sin avisar. El moreno hacía ésto debido a que no había vuelto a dormir tan cerca de alguien desde que vivía en el monte Corbo cuando era niño y Ace se acostaba cerca de él para darle seguridad; era una sensación que había añorado por bastante tiempo y que ahora podía volver a disfrutar, aunque hay que aclarar que dormir con Nami era cien veces mejor por las cosas que podía hacer con ella aparte de descansar.

-Creo que me volveré a la cama- le dijo Nami al bardo Mugiwara- Buenas noches, Brook.

-Naaamiii- la volvió a llamar al minuto; parecía un perrito reclamando por su madre.

-¡Que ya voy, pesado!- le espetó la chica enseñando unos colmillos de cocodrilo.

-Que durmáis bien, Nami-san y Luffy-san- se despidió de ambos el esqueleto, dispuesto a volver a su actividad musical.

Pero de pronto, el músico se acordó de algo importante que debía pregutarle a Nami.

-Ah, Nami-san. ¿Serías tan amable de enseñarme tus pan...?

PAAAF

Brook salió volando unos metros, quedando su violín en el aire, y se fue a estampar contra la baranda de la proa.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, esqueleto pervertido!- chilló Nami furiosa, con el pie echando humo a causa de la patada que le había arreado al descarado esqueleto.

-Namiiii.

-QUE YA VOY.

-Qué afortunado es Luffy-san, yohohohoho- comentó, para justo después reanudar _Binks' Sake_.

Sin embargo, el bardo desconocía que era observado en la lejanía desde los cielos; lo suficientemente lejos como para que el Kenbunshoku Haki del Trío Monstruoso no pudiera detectarles.

* * *

Nami se acomodó en la cama para después dejar que su capitán se estrechase contra ella, hundiendo el rostro en su clavícula y abrazándola por la espalda. Otro hombre seguramente se hubiera desangrado con un chorro nasal al acurrucarse contra la figura casi divina de la Reina Pirata, pero Luffy no era un hombre corriente (a pesar de que ahora disfrutaba de los placeres sexuales como cualquiera), y le bastaba con un simple abrazo para quedar satisfecho. Era una actitud tan tierna para algunos como extraña para otros... Tan Luffy. Nami rodeó el cuello del moreno con los brazos, su cercanía apaciguaba el agobio que le provocaban aquellos sueños extraños que últimamente la asaltaban.

" _En mis sueños siempre aparece un hombre de ojos azules, pero no consigo identificar quién es; al parecer es alguien que conocí cuando era muy pequeña. Tal vez por eso no consigo recordarlo con claridad, apenas era una niña. Creo que debería consultarle a Chopper sobre ésto, a lo mejor sólo se debe a la tensión... Ojalá sea eso_ ".

Un repentido movimiento de Luffy la sacó de sus pensamientos, y la muchacha observó cómo su pareja abría un ojo y la miraba con su característica sonrisa.

-No estés preocupada, Nami. Yo cuidaré de que no te ocurra nada malo.

¿Cómo había sabido que estaba preocupada? Luffy solía ser un ignorante en cuanto a leer las emociones ajenas... Pero, por otro lado, tenía una percepción que se salía de lo normal, tal vez había sentido su angustia con su haki. O tal vez el atolondrado de goma había aprendido a entender un poco mejor el comportamiento y de su nakama y esposa, después de dos años de relación en los que compartían más tiempo juntos que los días de su travesía hacia el One Piece, cuando todavía eran compañeros de tripulación que sólo se preocupaban por alcanzar sus sueños y cuyos sentimientos permanecían ocultos.

Sin importarle por cuál de aquellos hechos Luffy sabía de su preocupación, Nami aferró contra sí la cabeza del capitán, reconforatada por su contacto; iba a responderle cuando de repente se desató la pesadilla...

-Ahora, Dave- murmuró Vanessa Blackbleed esbozando una cruel sonrisa; ansiosa por divertirse con la tortura a la que sometería a sus víctimas.

- **HELL FLARE** \- rugió Dave White mientras escupía desde el aire una poderosa llamarada de su garganta hacia el barco de los Mugiwaras.

Pronto _Thousand Sunny_ quedó cubierto por una potente línea de fuego que pronto amenazó con devorarlo por completo.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?!- chilló Brook desde la cubierta, escapando por los pelos de las llamas.

La tripulación al completo abandonaron sus respectivas habitaciones para escapar del fuego y de la asfixiante nube de humo, viéndose obligados a escapar a tierra firme ante el avance del incendio. Desesperado, Franky comenzó a lanzar de los cañones de su cuerpo grandes chorros de agua para salvar el navío, logrando enseguida que buena parte del fuego fuera extinguido y el Sunny quedase fuera de peligro.

Los Mugiwaras, asolados por el daño que estaba sufriendo su barco y hogar, aún estaban asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando algo enorme les embistió de lleno y les hizo caer a varios metros de distancia; a excepción del Trío Monstruoso, que habían conseguido esquivar el ataque gracias a su Kenbunshoku Haki. Cuando se levantaron, ante ellos vieron una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado, ojos ambarinos y vestimenta pirata clásica, que les observaba con una sonrisa siniestra; a su lado pudieron reconocer a Dave White en su forma Zoan intermedia... y a sus pies descubrieron, impactados, que Nami había sido capturada por el primer oficial, el cual la mantenía inmovilizada contra el suelo bajo su afilada zarpa.

-¡Nami!- chilló Luffy impotente; su instinto le ordenaba que se lanzase contra Dave para liberarla, pero los ojos sanguinarios del humano-reptil le dieron a entender que aquella reacción no iba acabaría bien para la pelirroja.

-¡Suéltala, Vanessa!- le dijo Eugene a la peliplateada, en su mirada se podía leer el profundo odio que sentía hacia su enemiga, pero también una fuerte preocupación hacia la muchacha Mugiwara.

-Creo que no me apetece hacerlo, Eugene- respondió la oji-ambarina con una voz que helaba la sangre.

-¡¿Esa es Vanessa Blackbleed?!- preguntó Usopp, acongojado por la amenazadora presencia de ambos Acechadores.

Eugene conocía muy bien el sádico comportamiento de aquellos dos sujetos, sabía que no dudarían en asesinar a Nami si mostraban la mínima intención de contraatacar. La navegante trató de zafarse de la garra que la aprisionaba, pero aquéllo sólo consiguió que Dave apretase aún más el agarre, haciéndole mucho daño.

-Será mejor que seas una buena chica y te quedes quietecita, Gata Ladrona- le susurró Vanessa mirándola de soslayo- No querrás que le haga daño a tus amigos y a tu enamorado, ¿verdad?

Acto seguido, la capitana se giró hacia el resto de los Mugiwaras.

-Vosotros también deberíais permanecer donde estáis, si no queréis que mi oficial la degolle aquí mismo.

Los aludidos permanecieron inmóviles con rabia, viéndose obligados a resignarse a liberar de inmediato a su cartógrafa. Luffy era el que más furioso se mostraba, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza y con los ojos inyectados en sangre, deseoso de tener una oportunidad para darles una lección a aquellos desgraciados que tenían apresada a Nami. Eugene tampoco se quedaba atrás, pues en los últimos días había desarrollado una especie de cariño fraternal hacia la Reina Pirata, después de haberle confesado parte de su doloroso pasado.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres, Vanessa Blackbleed?- quiso saber Robin, ya que en el día en que les atacó Dave, no le habían confesado su identidad.

-Soy consciente de la existencia del Segundo Mundo, por lo que tengo mis contactos- se limitó a responder la oji-ambarina; no pensaba arriesgarse a echar a perder el plan diciéndoles quién era Hank Blaze, el cual la había puesto al tanto sobre los nombres y las habilidades de cada miembro de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja.

La mujer buscó con la mirada a Eugene, expresando a través de sus ojos de halcón su profundo odio hacia él.

-Volvemos a vernos, Eugene Samsan- lo saludó, disfrutando de la venganza que estaría a punto de tomar contra el castaño- Tu existencia me provoca repugnancia desde el día en que liberaste a los esclavos con los que pensaba pagar mi deuda con Davy Jones; Dave y yo estuvimos a punto de convertirnos en sus siervos por cientos de años por tu culpa, y para salvarnos tuve que entregarle a mi propia tripulación de entonces. Mis planes para convertirme en la dueña absoluta de estos mares de retrasaron por años, y no te puedes imaginar la felicidad que me embargó cuando me contaron que habías muerto bajo las mandíbulas del Kraken de Jones, estaba feliz por que mi venganza se había cumplido. Pero resulta que, por algún milagro que desconozco, aquí estás de nuevo frente a mí... vivo, vivito y coleando como una rata que se esconde en la cloaca enfrente de las narices del gato.

-No volví a interferir en tus planes durante todos estos años, Blackbleed. Pero me vi obligado a intervenir en cuanto descubrí que le habías robado su brújula a mi antiguo capitán y amigo- le espetó Eugene, furioso al descubrir que Vanessa estaba haciendo pagar de la manera más cruel a sus nuevos amigos por la enemistad que habían mantenido años atrás y que ahora resurgía- Me temo que no eres capaz de entender los motivos que empujan a alguien a ayudar a un camarada; tú sólo ansías el poder y el oro, sin importar cuántas vidas te lleves por delante.

-¡Jua jua jua! ¿Hablas de ese piratucho que ha perdido dos veces su barco, la _Perla Negra_ , tras ser abandonado por su tripulación? ¿El mismo Jack Sparrow que hoy en día no es más que un pobre diablo que vaga de taberna en taberna con un bote como único transporte? Ese imbécil no conoce el objeto tan poderoso que posee, la Brújula Negra puede conducir a cualquier tesoro de este mundo, incluso al más grande del Caribe: el Tesoro de Cortés. Y ahora esa brújula está en tu poder...

-Si la quieres, lucha conmigo, pero deja marchar a Nami y a los demás.

Nami era ahora quien mantenía guardada la Brújula Negra; si Vanessa la liberaba, podría salvarse y llevarle el artilugio a Jack Sparrow, aunque a cambio Eugene tuviese que arriesgar la vida luchando contra la líder de los Acechadores. Nami no tardó en comprender las intenciones del castaño.

-Eugene, no...- trató de hablar ella, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su nuevo nakama se sacrificase.

- _ **Parcial Shock**_ \- dijo Vanessa señalando con el puño cerrado hacia la pelirroja.

-AAAAAARRRRGGG- chilló Nami al sentir cómo una fuerza invisible le apretaba todos los huesos del cuerpo, provocándole un terrible dolor.

-NAMI- ante aquella escena, casi todos los Mugiwaras apenas pudieron mantener el impulso de castigar a los Acechadores por la tortura a la que estaban sometiendo a su navegante.

-TÚ, DESGRACIADA...- gritó Luffy fuera de sí, dispuesto a lanzarse contra la pirata.

-¡Luffy, espera!- le suplicó Eugene, levantando un brazo para cortarle el paso- Si intentas atacarles, Vanessa matará a Nami antes de que puedas acercarte siquiera.

El moreno comprendió la situación y decidió contenerse a duras penas. No le importaban las estupideces que estaba diciendo aquella desalmada sobre no se qué tesoro y la Brújula Negra, sólo quería que soltasen a Nami cuanto antes para después patearles el trasero a ella y al repugnante hombre-lagarto.

-Haz caso a lo que te dice, Monkey D Luffy- sostuvo Vanessa mirándolo con su sádica sonrisa; acto seguido detuvo su tortura contra Nami se agachó a su lado, para después elevar su cabeza sujetándola por el mentón- ¿No querrás que tu querida navegante sufra una muerte lenta y dolorosa mientras destrozo cada hueso de su cuerpo, verdad?

El aludido gruñó en respuesta, cada vez más lleno de rencor hacia la peliplateada.

-Juro que me las pagarás en cuanto me libere- masculló Nami con un hilo de voz, aún sufriendo por la técnica de la Hasai Hasai no mi.

-Eso ya lo veremos, amante del Rey Pirata.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi esposa!- la amenazó Luffy, desesperado al desconocer por qué le estaban haciendo daño a su compañera, la cual no tenía nada que ver con la enemistad que Vanessa mantenía con Eugene.

-Oh, ¿así que eres su esposa?- comentó la oji-ambarina a Nami con una malintencionada curiosidad- Esto será entonces más interesante: no sólo tengo como as en la manga a la navegante de los Mugiwaras, sino también a la mismísima Reina Pirata del Segundo Mundo.

-¿Qué quieres de ella, Blackbleed?- quiso saber Eugene, angustiado y aún confuso por la captura de Nami- Me tienes aquí mismo, y también a la Brújula Negra, no es necesario que la tomes como rehén. Me enfrentaré a ti si las dejas marchar junto al resto de los Mugiwaras.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, Samsan? Ella es mi carta de verificación para que cumpláis mis condiciones.

-¿Qué condiciones?- intervino Zoro, aferrando rabioso sus katanas.

Vanessa entonces sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño trozo de papel.

-Rey Pirata, acércate y toma ésto.

Luffy obedeció a regañadientes, sintiéndose muy confuso por lo que estaba pasando. Con paso decidido avanzó hacia la capitana de los Acechadores, pasando a escasos metros de Dave. Al ver a Nami aprisionada bajos sus afiladas uñas y mirándolo con aquella expresión dolorida, el chico recordó la promesa que le había hecho hacía apenas unos instantes, mientras se abrazaban en su camarote:

 _-No estés preocupada, Nami. Yo cuidaré de que no te ocurra nada malo._

Luffy sintió un impulso irrefrenable de golpear bien fuerte a Dave para apartarlo de su compañera, quería abrazarla y tenerla de nuevo a su lado, a salvo.

-Ni lo intentes- le advirtó Vanessa con una gélida serenidad- Muévete un sólo ápice hacia ella, y moríra en la peor de las agonías.

-Hazle caso, Luffy- le aconsejó Nami con voz ahogada, regalándole una sonrisa confiada- Todo saldrá bien, tranquilo.

Antes aquellas palabras, el aludido recuperó la cordura; y con la mirada oculta por una sombra bajo el sombrero, tomó el papel y leyó unos números que estaban escritos en él.

-Son las coordenadas del lugar donde mi tripulación y yo os esperaremos. Tienes cuatro horas para entregarme a Eugene Samsan y la Brújula Negra; de no hacerlo, torturaré a tu mujercita durante un largo rato, hasta que no pueda sentir más sus huesos... Y entonces, la mataré con mi técnica más letal.

Luffy la observaba imperturbable, con unos ojos que irradiaban un profundo odio. Vanessa intentó ocultar su abrumación ante la oleada de energía que desprendía la mirada el moreno, y ante la confusión de éste, le tendió a su propio Traveling Pose.

-Para que no corramos el riesgo de que intentéis recuperar a vuestra navegante a nuestras espaldas, me quedaré con vuestro Traveling Pose y a cambio utilizaréis el mío. Sólo le queda un turno antes de tener que recargarse durante cinco años, así que usadlo bien.

El hecho de que a aquella brújula sólo le quedaba un turno era mentira, pero sabía que los Mugiwaras no se arriesgarían a averiguarlo con la vida de su cartógrafa en peligro. La expresión tensa en sus caras le dio a entender a la peliplateada que su artimaña había dado resultado.

-No busquéis ninguna alternativa para salvarla: vuestro barco está inutilizado por el incendio; y aunque consigáis repararlo a tiempo, no podréis surcar con seguridad estos mares sin la ayuda de vuestra navegante, por muchos mapas que utilicéis; y en el caso de que tratéis de atacarnos por sorpresa mientras nos marchamos...

Vanessa apuntó con el índice hacia el lado contrario de la isla.

- _ **Cutter Wake**_ \- dijo antes de cortar el aire con el dedo.

Los Mugiwaras sintieron cómo de repente el suelo temblaba con violencia bajo sus pies; y cerca de ellos presenciaron anonadados cómo la isla se resquebrajaba hasta partirse limpiamente en dos. Parte de ella pronto se hundió entre potentes sacudidas bajo el mar, quedando intacto únicamente el trozo de tierra en el cual se encontraban ellos. La tripulación compredió entonces que se encontraban ante una enemiga muy peligrosa cuyo poder no debía subestimarse.

-Ésto es lo que ocurrirá si intentáis algo así. Los consumidores de Akuma no mi no podéis nadar en el océano, y aunque intentéis salvaros subiendo a vuestro barco, tened por seguro que también lo partiré en dos, haciendo que se hunda al igual que la otra mitad de esta isla.

Las miradas turbias de los presentes le dieron a entender a Vanessa que habían entendido la amenaza, y entonces decidió que era el momento de partir de regreso con su tripulación y con el equipo de Hank Blaze.

-Hasta pronto, Samsan. Disfruta de los últimos momentos que te quedan de vida, porque esta vez no habrá milagro alguno que pueda salvarte- se despidió con sorna del castaño.

Dicho ésto, Dave se transformó en un dragón completo para dejar a Vanessa subirse a su lomo; y aferrando a Nami con fuerza en su zarpa, desplegó sus alas para levantar el vuelo.

-Nami...- murmuró Luffy con un tono afligido poco propio de él.

-¡Luffy, no!- le avisó Sanji, temiendo que un acto impulsivo de su capitán tuviese fatales consecuencias para la cartógrafa.

-Ooh, qué enternecedor- comentó Vanessa con falsa lástima, mientras Dave empezaba a ascender- Despídete por ahora de tu rey, Nami Gata Ladrona.

-Lu... Luffy...- lo llamó ella desesperada, con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

-¡Nami...!- sin pensarlo, el joven corrió hacia la navegante y estiró un brazo hasta ella... pero sólo logró acariciar sus dedos durante un segundo, y Nami se alejó de él bajo las garras de Dave.

-¡Luffyyyyyyy! ¡Chicooooooos!- los llamó angustiada la pelirroja, antes de desaparecer en la lejanía mientras el sol amanecía por el horizonte.

-Maldición- masculló Chopper- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Luffy?

El muchacho no respondió, se quedó inmóvil en el mismo lugar donde había estado a punto de alcanzar la mano de Nami, apretando los puños hasta que se quedaron blancos.

-¿Luffy-san?- intervino Brook preocupado.

-¿Capitán, qué haremos?- le preguntó Robin.

-Tenemos que rescatar a Nami-swan de inmediato. ¡Reacciona, idiota!- lo regañó Sanji, atacado de los nervios por la situación delicada en la que se encontraba la pelirroja.

Por su parte, Zoro observaba en silencio el semblante de su líder; sabía que de un momento a otro él...

PUUUUM

Con su puño cubierto de Busoshoku Haki, Luffy golpeó una esquina de lo que quedaba de la isla, provocando que se desprendiese.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!- le gritó Sanji con una vena palpitando en su sien- ¿Es que nos quieres ahogar o qué...?

El cocinero no tuvo fuerzas para seguir riñendo a su capitán; de hecho, nadie las tuvo para mencionar palabra alguna ante su semblante... Luffy permanecía callado y miraba su alianza de matrimonio con ojos taciturnos; esta vez estaba preocupado de verdad: Con el _Thousand Sunny_ seriamente dañado y sin la ayuda de la astucia Nami, la tripulación estaba en serios aprietos; y sólo disponían de un Traveling Pose del cual les habían asegurado que sólo tenía un turno. Esta vez no tenían ninguna alternativa, ni siquiera los vehículos del compartimento inferior del _Sunny_ eran una opción viable, ya que no llegarían a tiempo para salvar a Nami. Esta vez, todo estaba en su contra.

-Oi, Luffy- le dijo Eugene apoyando la mano en el hombro del moreno para que lo mirase- Todo esto ha ocurrido por mi culpa, así que tomaré la responsabilidad de ésto y me entregaré a Vanessa. Buscaré la manera de escapar por mi cuenta en cuanto Nami esté con vosotros de nuevo.

-¿Que estás diciendo, Eugene? No vamos a permitir que esa sádica te mate- intervino Usopp.

-He luchado contra enemigos igual de poderosos que ella, incluso más. Si me enfrenté a la banda de Davy Jones una vez y viví para contarlo, podré volver a hacerlo esta vez con los Acechadores- respondió el castaño- Es la única opción.

-Estoy de acuerdo- lo secundó Sanji mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo- Nuestra prioridad es rescatar a Nami-swan.

-¿Permitiendo que Eugene se sacrifique?- dijo Chopper indignado- ¡Tiene que haber otro modo!

-Sólo disponemos de cuatro horas, ¿tenéis otra solución?

-¿Y la misión de regresarle la Brújula Negra a tu amigo, Eugene?

-Se la confié a Nami ayer mismo; cuando ella esté a salvo, os pido que se la devolváis a Jack Sparrow por mí sino consigo huír a tiempo.

-¡Es una locura!-dijo Franky.

-No hay otra salida- opinó Sanji.

-Pero Eugene podría morir...- comentó Chopper.

-Y a Nami-swan se le acaba el tiempo.

Zoro y Robin permanecieron callados, esperando una orden de Luffy, mientras los demás continuaba discutiendo. En verdad se encontraban en un callejón sin salida, y por primera vez tantos años que llevaban de travesía juntos, no lograban encontrar otra solución a la que se les había impuesto: O accedían a entregar a Eugene, o Nami moriría...

Pero Luffy, tan tozudo y confiado siempre en su propia determinación y en la de sus nakamas, pronto supo qué hacer. De modo que en cuanto se recuperó de su trance de fustración, se irguió y miró a sus compañeros con una imponente seriedad.

-Chicos, no vamos a perder a Nami ni tampoco vamos a dejar que Eugene se entregue. Iremos a luchar, le patearemos el trasero a Vanessa y a ese estúpido hombre-lagarto, recuperaremos a Nami y llevaremos a Eugene con su amigo Spirow.

-Sparrow- le corrigió el castaño.

-Como sea.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que ataquemos de frente, Luffy-san?- quiso saber Brook.

-Sí.

-Pero si atacamos sin más, podrían herir a Nami-swan; tenemos que actuar de un modo más sutil- sugirió Sanji.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no caeremos en una trampa igualmente?- contestó Usopp- ¿Y si tienen preparado un contraataque sorpresa por si nosotros decidimos luchar?

-Entonces pelearemos con más fuerza y buscaremos la manera de llegar hasta Nami antes de que se les ocurra tocarle un sólo pelo. Porque si lo hacen, no responderé de mis actos.

Los Mugiwaras se miraron entre ellos y luego a su capitán. Se trataba de una opción kamikaze, casi suicida; pero por otro lado, era bien cierto que la voluntad de Luffy nunca les había fallado, y con los ánimos renovados, levantaron un brazo en el aire para lanzar su grito en equipo.

-SIII.

-Eugene, ¿lucharás con nosotros?- le preguntó Luffy al barbudo.

-Tenlo por seguro, pero ya que disponemos de cuatro horas antes de enfrentarnos a los Acechadores, tengo un plan para reducir más los riesgos de que lastimen a Nami mientras atacamos.

Los ocho se reunieron en un círculo, dispuestos a escuchar la estrategia de Eugene para llevar a cabo la ofensiva. En cuatro horas se enfrentarían por primera vez a la tripulación pirata más temida del Caribe y a su sanguinaria capitana; cuatro horas quedaban para salvar a Nami de su cautivero, una acción que Luffy no dudaría en hacerles pagar a aquellos desagraciados. Quien se metía con un nakama del Rey Pirata, ya podía ir a esconderse al otro lado del mundo; pero quien se metiese con su navegante, no tendría escapatoria ni siquiera en el fin del mismo.

* * *

 **Se aproxima la primera gran batalla entre los Mugiwaras y los Acechadores. ¿Qué ocurrirá con Nami mientras sus nakamas se preparan para rescatarla? ¿Qué pasará durante el inminente enfrentamiento? ¿Cómo serán las habilidades de Eugene en batalla? ¿Conseguirán salvar a Nami?**

 **¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Muchas gracias a mis queridos nakamas lectores FalknerZero, Alice1420 (ánimo a vosotros también con vuestros fics, ¡que son una maravilla!) y a Monkey D. Ani por sus relinchosos reviews que tanto me levantan el ánimo y me impulsan a escribir cada día mejor. Muchos agradecimientos también a aquellos que la habéis incluído en Favorites, en Follows o que simplemente la sigáis a través de la lectura. ¡Sois SUPER!**

 **¡Relinchos animosos a todos y nos leemos pronto! ;)**


	11. ¡Rescate! El verdadero plan de Vanessa

**¡Hola, nakamas! ¿Qué tal estáis pasando el verano? Yo ahora me encuentro en un bonito pueblo entre el bosque y el mar (la descripción perfecta de Galicia, la tierra donde vivo shishishi). Aquí os traigo por fin el undécimo capítulo de esta historia, cuya publicación se retrasó por el viaje que hice hace poco, pero al final, ¡aquí lo tenéis! Espero poder subir el siguiente tan pronto como pueda y no retrasarme más en la actualización de _Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo_ , ya que estará compuesto por 20 capítulos y no quiesiera alargar mucho la publicación de cada uno. Pero que sepáis que, aunque a veces tarde, este fic quedará terminado como debe ser. ¡Palabra de escritora/maga/pirata/equina!**

 **Sin más dilación, ¡que se abra el telón!**

* * *

Franky continuaba arreglando los daños del _Thousand Sunny_ , causados por las llamaradas que Dave White le había lanzado apenas tres horas antes. Mientras tanto, el resto de los Mugiwaras se encontraban en el pequeño trozo de isla que había sobrevivido al ataque de Vanessa, organizando los últimos preparativos para el inminente combate contra los Acechadores. Eugene repasaba junto a la tripulación los pasos a seguir de su plan. Tan sólo les quedaba una hora para acudir al punto de encuentro que les había citado la pirata peliplateada, al que llegarían la Traveling Pose que ella les había proporcionado tras arrebararles la suya.

-Recordad- les cometó el castaño- No hagáis ningún movimiento mientras finjo entregarme; pediré que me lleven al lugar donde tienen retenida a Nami, con la excusa de que quiero darle el último adiós en privado, y entonces la liberaré y os daré la señal para que comencemos a luchar.

-¿Pero Vanessa o Dave no sospecharán de tu petición?- quiso saber Robin.

-Es posible que envíen a algunos subordinados, o que uno de ellos mismos me acompañe para asegurarse de que no intento nada extraño, pero les sorprenderé cuando menos se lo esperen. Durante los años en los que ellos pensaban que estaba muerto, me he entrenado lo suficiente como para aprender técnicas nuevas de combate, y para hacerme más fuerte.

-¿Seguro que las armas de fuego de Franky y Ussop nos serán de ayuda contra esos sádicos?- preguntó Sanji mientras examinaba un hermoso revólver.

-Como saben de la existencia del Segundo Mundo, es muy posible que Vanessa haya oído hablar de ellas- le respondió el castaño barbudo, al tiempo que obervaba una escopeta de gran tamaño- Pero puedo aseguraros que hasta ahora ningún pirata o marine del Antiguo Mundo ha poseído estas armas ni mucho menos sabe cómo enfrentarlas; porque de haber sido así, muchos de los grandes imperios que gobiernan este mundo habrían caído bajo el poder de semejante tecnología armamentística. Ni siquiera Vanessa ni Dave imaginan lo potentes que son, así que las armas de vuestro mundo nos darán una buena ventaja cuando ejecutemos el primer asalto.

-No hemos vuelto a utilizar este tipo de instrumentos desde que asaltamos el palacio de Shiki "el León Dorado", hace años- reflexionó Zoro, mirando con cierto desdén el arsenal de pistolas, bazokas y fusiles que Franky y Ussop habían guardado en el taller- Yo soy un espadachín, y como tal, las espadas son las únicas armas que mis manos deben usar.

-Sólo las utilizaremos en el primer asalto- le aclaró Eugene- Así les sorprenderemos y dejaremos fuera de combate a unos cuantos enemigos. Durante el resto de la batalla, luchad como mejor sabéis.

-No lo dudes, viejo carnero- dijo Zoro, acariciando la empuñadura de la _Sandai Kitetsu_.

-¡Soy un ciervo...! ¡Eh... digo, un pirata, y no soy viejo!- le espetó el aludido con unos colmillos afilados.

-¿Sabrás manejar estas armas, Eugene?- preguntó Ussop mientras comprobaba que éstas estuviesen en buen estado.

-Sé disparar armas de fuego desde que era muy joven, éstas sólo son un poco más grandes y pesadas que las que estoy acostumbrado, pero podré controlarlas.

A pesar de aquella contestación, los Mugiwaras se extrañaron igualmente de que Eugene se mostrase tan confiado con aquellos objetos, sobre todo con dos revólveres pequeños pero poderosos, con los que parecía estar familiarizado por el modo en que los analizaba y los cargaba.

-Bueno, si Luffy pudo manejarlas durante el ataque a Shiki, cualquiera puede- comentó Sanji, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo, tratando de evadir las preguntas que sobrevolaban su mente y la de sus nakamas en ese instante.

Por su parte, el joven capitán se encontraba un poco apartado de ellos, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con la mirada oculta bajo la sombra del sombrero. Había entendido el plan de Eugene y sabía lo que tendría que hacer, pero ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era su deseo de liberar a Nami y de patearles bien fuerte el trasero a Vanessa y Dave. Estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su navegante, y furioso por no haber podido evitar que se la llevaran. La sóla idea de perderla, de que le hiceran daño... pensar en esas cosas le hacía recordar el rostro moribundo y sonriente de Ace.

-No pienso perder a nadie más- murmuró el moreno levantando la vista, que quedó iluminada por el sol- Voy a patearles el trasero a esos tipos, Nami, y volveremos juntos al mar.

* * *

 _-¡Caballito!- suplicó una Nami de dos años y medio al hombre de ojos azules._

 _-Está bien, está bien. Pero ésta es la última vez por hoy- le dijo éste mientras la elevaba por los aires y la colocaba sobre sus hombros, para después echar a correr mientras imitaba los relinchos de un caballo._

 _-¡Yupiiii!- gritaba la pequeña pelinaranja, abriendo sus pequeños brazos mientras el aire le acariciaba el rostro._

 _Se sentía muy feliz... Hasta que una intensa luz la cegó por un instante._

Lo primero que comprendió Nami al despertar era que se sentía cansada, aturdida y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lo último que recordaba después de haber sido secuestrada por Vanessa y por Dave era que, mientras sobrevolaban el océano, el primer oficial la había hecho desmayarse al estrecharla en su garra con una brutal fuerza, probablemente porque no querían correr ningún riesgo en caso de que ella opusiese resistencia durante el camino. Ahora se encontraba recostada sobre un sillón, en medio de una sala amplia y elegantemente decorada. Dos estanterías rebosantes de libros, mapas y cartas náuticas se econtraban a cada lado de la estancia; una gran alfombra de seda multicolor (de origen turco, aunque Nami lo desconocía) cubría el centro del suelo, diversas armas (desde espadas y hachas, hasta armamento de fuego) y algunos cuadros de exquisito trazado decoraban las paredes de madera; y por último un gran escritorio al fondo, detrás del cual se econtraba Vanessa, observándola con su inquisitiva mirada ambarina; parecía un halcón que estaba a punto de precipitarse sobre su presa. Nami entonces comprendió que se hallaba nada menos que en el camarote de la capitana de los Acechadores.

-¿Ha tenido dulces sueños, su Majestad?- le preguntó con un tono frío y meloso como el de una letal sirena.

-No especialmente, me temo que el apretón que me dio tu primer oficial con sus garras, me dejó inconsciente por completo- le respondió la pelinaranja con voz cortante, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo los nervios la carcomían intensamente.

-No podíamos arriesgarnos a que ideases alguna manera de escapar mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino- dicho ésto, la peliplateada extendió ambos brazos para presentar el lugar donde ambas se hallaban- Bienvenida al _Bloody Wave_. Éste es mi camarote, donde estudio las rutas a seguir para encontrar tesoros y villas que atacar. Supongo que te habrás sentido familiarizada con algunas de las cosas que hay aquí.

Nami no respondió y buscó su Clima Tact en su cinturón, pero descubrió con horror que no se encontraba ahí. Tampoco lo veía por ningún lado.

-¿Buscas ésto?- Vanessa le mostró el bastón dorado sosteníendolo en su mano, para luego guardárselo de nuevo- Obviamente, no podía permitir que me atacases en cuanto tuvieras la oprtunidad.

La joven ahogó un gruñido de impotencia, sin su arma poco podía hacer para huír y menos para enfrentarse a la líder de los Acechadores, pero al menos sabía que la Brújula Negra estaba lejos de su alcance, ya que la había guardado bajo llave en el cuarto de cartografía del _Sunny_ la noche anterior. Vanessa no sospechaba nada de todo aquéllo.

-¿Tanto necesitas esa brújula rara? Ni siquiera Eugene fue capaz de sacarle utilidad- mintió; debía seguir haciéndole creer a Vanessa que la Brújula se encontraba en poder de Eugene sino querían que la misión de devolvérsela a Jack Sparrow se fuera a pique.

-Por supuesto. En cuanto todo ésto acabe, mi tripulación y yo nos marcharemos por fin a encontrar el Tesoro de Cortés.

Nami no entendía a qué se refería ella con "todo ésto", pero tenía que ganar tiempo mientras que sus nakamas llegaban. A pesar de que se encontraban separados, la navegante era consciente de que habían preparado un plan para rescatarla y pararle los pies a los Acechadores. Después de tantos años surcando juntos el océano, los conocía a la perfección y confiaba ellos hasta la muerte, sobre todo en Luffy. Mientras el momento señalado no ocurriese, Nami intentaría distraer a la oji-ambarina conversando con ella.

-Mencionaste que mi capitán es el Rey de los Piratas, y por mucho que sepas sobre el Segundo Mundo, dudo que se haya filtrado hasta aquí tanta información sobre el mundo pirata, dado que es un título relativamente reciente. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes entonces?

-Eres muy perspicaz, Reina Pirata, no esperaba menos de ti. Está bien, te lo explicaré: supongo que eres consciente de que algunos habitantes del Segundo Mundo han ido a parar aquí, sobre todo piratas, traficantes y fugitivos de la ley. Uno de éstos últimos es Hank Blaze, un científico que trabajaba para el Gobierno Mundial, aquél que tu querido marido ayudó a derrocar hace unos años, según me ha contado.

-¿Un científico del antiguo Gobierno dices?-preguntó la Nami; lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con enemigos provenientes de su propio mundo- ¿Ése hombre es quien te ha contado lo que sabes sobre Luffy?

-No sólo sobre él, resulta que conoce bastantes cosas interesantes sobre vosotros, los Mugiwaras, como quiénes son usuarios de Akuma no mi y sus respectivos tipos, y el estilo de lucha que poseéis cada uno. Así mismo, Blaze me contó algo que nunca llegué imaginar sobre los habitantes del Segundo Mundo: el Haki, esa extraña y poderosa energía que se encuentra en vuestro interior.

-Pues si lo que pretendes es que yo te explique cómo funciona, me parece que te llevarás una decepción, porque yo no domino el Haki en absoluto.

-¡JE! Pequeña reina tonta, no es por eso por lo que estoy hablando contigo en estos momentos. Pero antes permíteme que te cuente algo: Desde que éramos muy jóvenes, mi nakama Dave y yo anduvimos en búsqueda del Tesoro de Cortés, pero resulta que la ubicación de la isla donde se encuentra no puede ser rastreada por una brújula corriente, sino por una de origen mistorioso: la Brújula Negra, la cual le fue entregaba a Jack Sparrow por parte de una hechicera. Traté de convencerla para que me vendiera una igual, pero ella me dijo que aquella brújula era única en todo el mundo; así que, después de tantos años de incansable búsqueda, durante los cuales adquirí mi barco, mi tripulación y mis poderes de la Hasai Hasai no mi, por fin di con la Brújula Negra y con su incauto propietario. Al hombre al que mandé en su busca no le resultó difícil hacerse con la brújula, y de no haber sido porque el malnacido de Eugene Samsan se entrometió de nuevo en mi camino, el Tesoro de Cortés ya estaría en mis manos.

-Yo también me habría quedado a gusto amargando tus planes después de saber que vendiste el alma de tus nakamas por un barco y un par de Akumas no mi, no sin antes intentar vender las de unos inocentes esclavos.

-¿Cómo sabes éso?- quiso saber Vanessa, parpadeando rápidamente al no esperarse que la pelinaranja tuviera conocimiento del origen de su poder.

-Eugene me lo dijo.

-Vaya, asi que ya sois muy amigos entonces. Como un viejo tío que le cuenta sus hazañas del pasado a su adorable sobrina, qué tierno.

Nami se quedó callada. No se lo había comentado a nadie pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, sentía una tranquilidad extrañamente familiar cuando hablaba con el castaño. Era un sentimiento parecido al reencuentro con un ser querido al que no había visto en años... Pero no era el momento de reflexionar sobre éso, no debía olvidar que tenía que ganar tiempo para sus nakamas.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué ansías tanto ese tesoro?- le preguntó a Vanessa, con el fin de continuar distrayéndola con aquel tema.

-El Tesoro de Cortés no sólo es famoso por su casi incalculable valor en joyas, oro, plata y demás propiedades lujosas, sino que una parte de él, guardada en un arca de piedra, alberga un extraordinario poder. Se trata de unas monedas de origen azteca, que con sólo tocarlas te convierten en un ser maldito, un muerto en vida; pero también te hacen inmortal y por tanto, invencible. Se dice que, a cambio de la vida eterna, quien la padezca no podrá sentir ningún tipo de placer, pero éso no es nada comparado con los inmesos poderes que tendré.

Nami abrió los ojos como platos, aquella revelación de hizo comprender que el proyecyo real de la peliplateada iba más allá de lo que cualquiera había pensado. Podría decirse que se trataba de una completa locura.

-¿Así que lo que en verdad persigues es la inmortalidad, a pesar de vivir bajo una maldición por, tal vez, toda la eternidad?

-No pretendo vivir para siempre, sólo que mi tripulación y yo seamos invencibles hasta que mi plan principal se lleve a cabo, que es el dominio total de los océanos y de todos sus tesoros.

-¿Y qué harás una vez que hayas logrado todo éso?

-Entre los mayores tesoros que albergan los mares, se encuentran reliquias de gran poder, como la Fuente de la Juventud, que hace invertir el tiempo en la persona que beba de sus aguas; o el Tridente de Poseidón, que permite el control absoluto de los océanos de este mundo. Existe una leyenda que asegura que quien se haga con todas las reliquias del mar, se convertirá en el nuevo Dios del Mar. Y ésa es justamente la parte final de mi plan: ser la Diosa de los Océanos y dominar sobre todos aquellos que los surquen.

Nami apenas podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo, y por un segundo aseguró que había visto a Arlong, a Enel y a Tesoro reflejados en aquellos ojos de halcón. Entonces, su odio hacia la capitana pirata se incrementó aún más y sintió deseos de golpearla allí mismo, pero se contuvo.

-¿Tu tripulación sabe de esa última parte de tu plan?

-No, ninguno de ellos es consciente de ello excepto Dave, que como buen y leal nakama mío que es, está dispuesto a vivir con la maldición hasta que yo consiga mi objetivo. Todos ellos han oído hablar de la maldición del oro azteca; una vida eterna que les privará de sentir placer no les satisface en absoluto, y no pienso arriesgarme a tener a mis subordinados en mi contra antes de haber conseguido la primera fase de mi plan. Una vez que la maldición les corroa, ya nada podrán hacer salvo seguir bajo mi mando, si es que algún día desearán volver a la normalidad.

-¿De verdad piensas liberarlos del hechizo cuando te conviertas en diosa?

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué me servirá un puñado de muertos vivientes una vez que tenga el control sobre los mares? Con los poderes de mi divinidad romperé la maldición, y ellos serán libres de ir a donde quieran. Aunque para entonces, seguramente habrán perdido mucho tiempo de su vida anterior e incluso las familias de algunos de ellos tal vez habrán muerto, pero eso bien poco me importa.

-¿Por qué me estás contando todo ésto?

-Quiero proponerte un acuerdo.

-¿Un acuerdo? ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

-Di mi palabra a Blaze de que la cabeza de tu esposo sería para él, pero en cambio, puedo proponerle que a ti te perdone la vida. Entonces podrás enrolarte en mi tripulación, te entregaré una parte del tesoro, y con tu conocimientos y control sobre los climas tú, junto con Dave y conmigo, seremos los más poderosos del océano.

Antes de responderle, la pelinaranja le dirigió una mirada desafiante, pues bajo ningún concepto iba a traicionar a sus nakamas ni a su capitán.

-¿Acaso crees que por unas cuantas piezas de oro y joyas, voy a permitir que esta bonita figura, que tanto me cuesta mantener cada día, se vea convertida en una carcasa maldita y putrefacta? Además, ni todos los tesoros del mundo ni la vida eterna valen nada para mí sino estoy con mis nakamas. Porque nada merece la pena si estoy sóla y no puedo compartir mis días con ellos... y mucho menos si no podré estar junto a Luffy.

Vanessa permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, como si estuviera reflexionando acerca de la contestación de la chica. Pero enseguida comenzó a carcajearse con energía, como si lo que acabara de escuchar hubiera sido un buen chiste.

-El amor... qué sentimiento tan inútil- masculló con sorna- Te he ofrecido más riquezas y poderes de los que jamás podrías soñar, pero en lugar de aceptarlos escojes seguir siendo una simple navegante; lo único a lo que puedes aspirar es a garabatear mapas y a calentar la cama de tu capitán.

Tras éstas últimas palabras, Nami arrojó sin previo aviso el tintero que había en el escritorio a la cara de Vanessa, cegándola por un instante con el líquido negro qeu contenía. La navegante aprovechó aquéllo para hacerse con la barra de madera que sostenía las cortinas del camarote más cercanas, y no perdió tiempo en golpear a la peliplateada con ella, haciéndola aterrizar de costado a un lado de la habitación.

-No me compares con una cualquiera, Blackbleed- declaró la muchacha, apoyando una mano en la cadera y mirando con orgullo a la caída- Yo soy la cartógrafa que ha trazado el primer mapa global del Segundo Mundo; soy la navegante de los Mugiwaras y del Rey de los Piratas, que los ha guidado hasta la isla de Raftel a través del peligroso Grand Line; y también soy la esposa de Monkey D Luffy, el hombre que posee la mayor voluntad que nadie podría imaginar. ¡Así que no oses comparar mi trabajo y la compañía de mi capitán con esas descripciones tan vulgares!

La aludida se irguió con dificultad para después mirar a la cartógrafa con intenso odio corrosivo. Ella se había atrevido a golpearla en su propio barco, en su propio camarote...

-¡Tú... maldita...! Vas a lamentar haberme hecho ésto. **PARCIAL SHOCK.**

Nami sintio un inmenso dolor por todo el cuerpo, lo cual la obligó a derrumbarse al tiempo que pensaba que sus huesos estaban a punto de quebrarse. Sin darse cuenta, soltó la barra de madera, y Vanessa aprovechó aquel instante para acercarse a su víctima.

-Estúpida, ¿creías que con un truco tan bajo ibas a vencerme?- de una patada, apartó la barra del lado de Nami.

Vanessa apoyó su bota en la clavícula de la pelinaranja, presionando con fuerza para provocarle un intenso dolor.

-¿Tú, una simple piratucha que se acuesta con ese rey enclenque, iba a poder contra mí, una futura diosa? ¡JA, no me hagas reír!- se burló la capitana con un brillo demoníaco en sus ojos.

De repente, Nami se liberó del pie de la oji-ambarina y logró erguirse sobre sus rodillas con todas sus fuerzas, agarrándose en el proceso a la camisa de la peliplateada mientras le clavaba la mirada con desafío.

-No vas a salirte con la tuya, Vanessa...

La aludida sonrió con malicia antes de apartar a la navegante con una sonora bofetada, la cual la hizo caer al suelo de nuevo.

-Me temo que ya lo he hecho, reyezuela. De hecho, en cuanto tus nakamas me entreguen a Samsan y tú te reúnas con ellos, mis tripulantes os matarán a todos... y tú serás la última en morir. Dejaré que lo último que presencies sea a cada uno de tus amigos y a tu amado rey sucumbir en un charco de sangre.

Vanessa se echó a reír antes de salir de un portazo. Pero entonces Nami sacó de detrás de su espalda un par de objetos que había conseguido arrebatarle a la peliplateada sin que ésta se diera cuenta, mientras la sujetaba por la camisa.

* * *

El Traveling Pose llevó a los Mugiwara (excepto a Franky, quien se había quedado reparando el _Sunny Go_ ) hasta la playa de Lost Rock, donde a cierta distancia pudieron divisar el _Bloody Wave_ anclado cerca de la orilla. Cargando sus armas de fuego, avanzaron hacia allí con los nervios de punta, pues cualquier movimiento en falso podría suponer la muerte de Nami.

-Recordad- dijo Eugene- En cuanto me lleven al lugar donde retienen a Nami, vosotros esperaréis hasta que os dé la señal y entonces atacaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí!- respondieron todos.

A medida que se acercaban, descubrieron que un grupo compuesto por no menos de cincuenta hombres y mujeres armados les esperaban, encabezados por Vanessa. La mirada de rabia de Luffy se intensificó en cuanto la distinguió, y esperaba (por el bien de la salud de sus enemigos) que no se hubiesen atrevido a tocarle un pelo a Nami. Una vez que llegaron al punto de encuentro, los Mugiwara dejaron un espacio desierto entre ellos y los Acechadores, a modo de distancia de seguridad. Hank Blaze, por su parte, observaba con una ira corrosiva al Rey Pirata; pero también se sentía eufórico, ya que su venganza en nombre del Gobierno Mundial y la Justicia Absoluta estaba muy próxima.

-Bienvenidos, Mugiwaras. Veo que estáis dispuestos a cumplir con lo que os he soliticado.

-No lo hacemos sin sentir un gran pesar- espetó Usopp.

-Oi, tipa rara de ojos amarillos- le dijo Luffy a Vanessa- ¿Nami está bien?

-Por supuesto, se encuentra en el interior de mi camarote, esperando a reunirse contigo. Jie jie jie jie.

-Acabemos con ésto de una vez, Blackbleed- dijo Eugene secamente.

-Como desees.

-Pero antes quisiera pedirte un último deseo: déjame ver a Nami para que pueda despedirme de ella a solas.

-De acuerdo- Vanessa llamó a su primer oficial para que lo acompañara- Pero no intentes nada para huír, porque entonces Dave tiene la orden de mataros a ella y a ti de inmediato.

Eugene asintió, y después de fingir que les dedicaba un último adiós a los Mugiwaras en silencio, dejó que el oficial de los Acechadores le guiase hacia el _Bloody Wave_. Y los piratas del Sombrero de Paja, por su parte, se quedaron a esperar en el mismo lugar, siguiendo el plan del castaño.

* * *

Eugene siguió a Dave a través de la cubierta del barco hasta llegar a la cabina principal, donde se econtraba el camarote de la capitana peliplateada. Dave le dejó pasar al interior de la estancia, donde vio a la navegante pelinaranja, que se encontraba de pie en el centro del camarote. Iba a hablarle cuando, de repente, sintió que una fila de colmillos punzantes le aprisionaba la nuca para luego caer derribado al suelo. Dave, transformado en su forma intermedia de la Doragon Doragon no mi, lo había atacado a traición y ahora lo mantenía retenido contra el piso de madera, con el cuello apresado bajo sus fauces y la espalda inmovilizada por bajo su enorme zarpa.

-¡Eugene, no!- chilló Nami aterrada, pero el miedo le impedía moverse para ayudarlo.

-¡¿Qué mierda significa ésto, Dave?! ¡Vanessa prometió que me permitiría despedirme de ella!- reclamó el castaño al primer oficial, echo una furia ante la imposibilidad de defenderse o de contraatacar.

-Ninguna promesa vale nada contigo, Samsan. Ya has merecido más que suficiente al verla por última vez, así que conténtate con éso- respondió el hombre-reptil con una cruenta diversión en su mirada, al tiempo que ataba al oji-azul de pies y manos.

Nami observaba impotente la escena, pues al carecer de su Clima Tact o de algún arma similar a su alcance, nada podía hacer por su amigo. Así mismo, poco pudo hacer para resistirse a que el primer oficial le atase las manos y la amordazase con fuerza, para entonces sacarla a rastras del camarote.

-¡Nami...!- la llamó Eugene mientras se retorcía en el suelo- Quiero agradecerte que estuvieras dispuesta a escuchar mi pasado y también por considerarme tu nakama. No lo olvidaré...

La pelinaranja observó que unas gruesas lágrimas se asomaban entre los párpados del barbudo. Su mirada reflejaba una profunda tristeza, y no sólo se debía a que ahora sabía que la muerte le llegaría en cuanto los Mugiwaras zarpasen con Nami abordo. Al menos ella estaba ya a salvo.

-Te pareces tanto a ella...

La navegante abrió la boca para preguntar a quién se estaba refiriendo el castaño, pero Dave se lo impidió dándole un empujón para sacarla de la habitación.

-¡Basta de despedidas!- espetó el oficial con hartazgo- ¡Múevete, preciosidad, tu Rey te está esperando!

Y con un sonoro portazo, Dave y Nami desaparecieron de la vista de Eugene. En cuanto se vio completamente sólo, el castaño se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. En ese momento, sentía que no tendría escapatoria... ésta vez sí que iba a morir.

-Perdóname, hermana- lograba apenas murmurar entre sollozos- No podré cumplir la promesa que os hice a ti y a tus hijas.

La imagen de las tres mujeres le llegó como un último soplo de aire fresco, aquéllo era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse un poco reconfortado antes de que Vanessa lo asesinase en breves instantes. Pero el inesperado sonido de unos pasos de tacón le obligó a detener su llanto.

-No es el momento de lamentarse, ossan- escuchó decir a alguien que, si sus ojos no le engañaban, acababa de salir de aquella alcoba hacía apenas unos segundos.

Eugene, anonadado a más no poder, levantó la cabeza y vio a Nami justo delante de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa de orgullo y con una mano apoyada en la cadera.

-¿NA... NAMIIIIII?- tartamudeó el oji-azul con los ojos desorbitados, y sin dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, paseó rápidamente la mirada de la chica a la puerta- Pero tú... tú habías salido de aquí ahora mismo. Dave te ató y te llevó hacia la playa. ¡¿Qué... qué... qué demonios ha pasado?!

La pelinaranja se rió un poco ante la sorpresa del barbudo, y entonces mostró su Clima Tact con una mirada altiva.

-Vanessa me había quitado mi bastón del clima después de que Dave me dejase inconsciente, y poco después de despertarme, tuve una breve pelea con ella y conseguí arrebatarle el Clima Tact en el último momento. Despúes, engañar a ese "cara de lagartija" fue muy sencillo: sólo tenía que ejecutar un _Mirage Tempo_ para crear una copia de mí antes de que viniese a buscarme, y entonces aprovecharía para ir en tu busca y ayudarte a escapar, antes de reuinirnos con Luffy y los demás. Ji ji ji ji.

-Vaya, sabía que eres muy inteligente, Nami. Pero he de admitir que tu astucia para engañar a los enemigos me obliga a quitarme el sombrero ante ti.

-¡Qué va! Sólo he combinado mi experiencia como ladrona y mis conocimientos sobre el clima para salir de ésta- contestó la aludida, llevándose las manos a sus mejillas ruborizadas.

 _En efecto, es muy inteligente, pero parece una adolescente por el modo en que la halagan las felicitaciones_ , pensó Eugene con una gotita de sudor recorriéndole la sien.

Al segundo, la chica volvió a la normalidad y procedió a desatar a Eugene.

-Pero no podemos perder tiempo- comentaba mientras terminaba de deshacer las últimas ataduras- Vanessa pretende matar a Luffy y a los demás en cuanto les entregue a mi clon.

-Entonces salgamos de aquí de inmediato.

Una vez liberado, el oji-azul arqueó su espalda y se puso a cuatro patas al tiempo que tomaba la forma completa de su Ushi Ushi no mi: modelo ciervo.

-Iremos más deprisa si te llevo sobre mi lomo- dijo el castaño a la navegante, ahora transformado en un enorme ciervo que vestía una camisola y unos pantalones- Vamos, sube.

La joven asintió y de un saltó se sentó sobre la espalda de Eugene, sintiendo una extraña sensación de _deja vú_.

 _-¡Caballito!_

 _-Está bien, está bien. Pero ésta es la última vez por hoy._

Nami notó de pronto que una aguda migraña la asaltaba, dejándola aturdida por unos segundos hasta el punto que casi se cayó del lomo de Eugene.

-¡Oi, Nami! ¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó el barbudo, preocupado.

-Eh... Nada, estoy bien. Sólo me he mareado un poco- respondió ella, intentando dejar de lado el horrible dolor que acababa de invadirla, para luego concentrarse de nuevo en la huía que llevarían a cabo que ella y Eugene a continuación.

-Agárrate bien a mi espalda y agacha la cabeza si algún enemigo nos asalta de repente; mis cuernos están muy afilados y podrían herirte por accidente.

Nami asintió y se aferró al peludo cuello del hombre-ciervo, y entonces Eugene se prepraró para cargar con su gran cornamenta hacia la puerta del camarote.

* * *

 _ **Unos minutos antes, en la playa de Lost Rock**_

Ya habían pasado bastantes minutos desde que Eugene había sido llevado al _Bloody Wave_ , y los Mugiwaras empezaban a preocuparse por lo mucho que estaba tardando el castaño en darles la señal de ataque. ¿Le habria ocurrido algo acaso, o estaba luchando contra Dave para salvar a Nami antes de avisarlos? Sin embargo, no se escuchaba ningún ruido sospechoso en el barco ni se observaba nada extraño. Por su parte, Vanessa parecía esperar el intercambio con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, seguramente porque creía que al fin tendría la Brújula Negra y la vida de Eugene en sus manos.

Luffy apretaba los puños con fuerza, pues odiaba no saber lo que estaba pasando y sobre todo, no poder hacer nada hasta el momento indicado. ¿Pero cuándo llegaría ese momento? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar para patearles el trasero a aquellos infelices y tener a Nami a su lado otra vez? ¿Dónde estaba Eugene, por qué demonios no daba la señal de una vez? El chico estaba a punto de olvidarse del plan y de lanzarse él mismo hacia el _Bloody Wave_ , cuando de pronto distinguió a Nami bajando de la cubierta del mismo, con Dave caminando a sus espaldas y sujetándola por sus manos atadas. La pelinaranja forcejeaba de vez en cuando y llevaba una mordaza alrededor de la boca; sin embargo, aparte de éso, parecía encontrarse bien.

-Has cumplido con tu parte, Rey de los Piratas. Y por tanto, te devuelvo a tu querida reina- anunció Vanessa por fin, después de haber permanecido callada durante todo aquel tiempo.

-Nami...- murmuró el aludido; por un lado, estaba aliviado por tener a su navegante de vuelta, pero por otro, no entendía por qué Eugene no había hecho acto de presencia todavía.

-Ve con tu amado, su Alteza- dijo la oji-ambarina a la pelinaranja, y entonces Dave empujó con violencia a ésta hacia donde se encontraba Luffy.

La joven dio un traspié y casi se derrumbó de bruces contra la arena, pero finalmente consiguió erguirse y echó a andar hacia su capitán. Luffy aguardó a que su compañera llegase a hasta él, impaciente por abrazarla después de aquellas largas y angustiosas horas en las que había temido por su bienestar. Sus nakamas también contuvieron un suspiro de alivio al observar cómo su navegante se acercaba cada vez más y entonces...

BANG

Una bala disparada por Vanessa atravesó el pecho de la pelinaranja, haciéndola caer hacia delante, ante la mirada aterrorizada de los demás Mugiwaras. Brook, Usopp y Chopper soltaron un alarido de horror, a Sanji se le cayó el cigarro de entre los dientes, Robin se llevó ambas manos a la boca para reprimir un grito de angustia, Zoro observaba con los ojos abiertos al máximo, y Luffy se había convertido en una estatua, en el vivo retrato del terror ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Imágenes de cada uno de los momentos que había compartido junto a Nami pasaron ante sus ojos como una película a cámara rápida; y casi sin darse cuenta, como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí sólo, corrió hacia su compañera.

-JIA JIA JIA JIA JIA, ¡QUE VIVA LA REINA PIRATA Y SU ESTÚPIDO AMOR!- se carcajeó Vanessa con crueldad, viendo a la chica derrumbándose lentamente mientras que el Rey Pirata, abatido, trotaba a ella tan deprisa como podía.

Pero en el momento en que la chica caía en los brazos de Luffy, ante el asombro de todos, se esfumó como el humo.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS...?- gritó la peliplateada, entre perpleja y furiosa.

-Vaya, vaya. Qué astuta es nuestra navegante- comentó Robin, ya recuperando la calma, al igual que el resto de sus nakamas.

-Nami-san sí que sabe cómo evadir a enemigos tan idiotas como vosotros, Acechadores- la acompañó Sanji, encendiendo un cigarrillo con su mechero dorado.

-¡Menos maaaaaal!- chillaron de alegría Brook, Chopper y Usopp, mientras que Zoro asentía sonriente.

 _Qué lista eres, Nami_ , pensó Luffy con una leve pero feliz sonrisa.

Vanessa se encontraba tan confundida que no reparó en el ataque que se le venía encima desde la cubierta de su propio barco.

- **WEATHER EGG**

Anonadada, la capitana de los Acechadores y sus subornados observaron que un extraño huevo sobrevolaba sobre la cabeza de la peliplateada.

 **-THUNDER BREED TEMPO**

El huevo se rompió y de él salió una lluvia de rayos que acto seguido se precipitó sobre Vanessa, electrocutándola.

-AAAAARRRRRRGGGGG.

-CAPITANA- dijeron soprendidos al unísono los Acechadores, viendo cómo su líder se caía pesadamente sobre la arena, completamente noqueada.

Los Mugiwaras, al contrario, sonrieron al saber de quién procedía aquel ataque climático. Y entonces descubrieron a su querida cartógrafa asomada a la cubierta del _Bloody Wave_ , mostrando su característica mirada altiva y sentada sobre el lomo de Eugene en su aspecto de ciervo. Parecía una diosa vengativa de las tormentas.

-¡Ésa te la debía por insultarme y por pisarme la clavícula, malnacida!- dijo ella a Vanessa, para luego enseñarle la lengua en señal de burla.

-NAMIIII- chillaron algunos de sus nakamas, locos de contentos.

-NAMI-SWAAAAN- gritó Sanji convertido en un remolino de corazones, pero cambién radicalmente de semblante al fijarse en que Eugene la cargaba- OI, OSSAN CARNERO, ¿POR QUÉ LA LLEVAS SOBRE TU ESPALDA?

-NAMI, OSSAN CUERNITOS, ESTÁIS BIEN- dijo Luffy con un potente alarido, lleno de alegría.

-QUE SOY UN CIERVO, NO UN CARNERO. Y NO SOY UN OSSAN, MALDITA SEA- Eugene sintió que una vena le palpitaba en la nuca.

Sin embargo, aquel instante de felicidad fue interrumpido cuando la figura mitad humana y mitad dragón de Dave, se precipitó al vuelo hacia Nami y Eugene. La chica dio un chillido de miedo al considerar que no tendría tiempo para lanzar otro ataque, pero Eugene tenía otras ideas.

-Nami, agáchate y sujétate fuerte, y que sepas que le pido perdón por adelantado a tu estómago.

-¿Qué...?

Sin esperar la respuesta de la pelinaranja, el ciervo saltó de la cubierta y encaró a Dave en el aire. El hombre-reptil se aproximaba cada vez más, con sus afiladas garras preparadas para destrozar a la navegante y al oji-azul. Nami, temiendo que no lo lograrían, enterró la cara en el pelaje de Eugene, siendo entonces asaltada de nuevo por los sueños extraños.

 _-Yupiii, más rápido, "ino"._

 _-Se dice "padrino", Nami._

-¡Arrg, mi cabeza!- se lamentó la joven, aunque no soltó el agarre al lomo del castaño.

- **JUICIO DE CERNNUNOS**

Eugene se arqueó sobre sí mismo hasta formar un círculo con su cuerpo, girando a una gran velocida, hasta el punto en que se convirtió en una masa marrón y naranja giratoria que se dirigía hacia Dave.

-AAAAHAHAHAHAHA- gritaba la pobre Nami, sufriendo los rápidos volteos del ciervo.

-SUGOIIIIII- chilló Luffy con los ojos convertidos en estrellitas.

El oficial de los Acechadores, por su parte, se detuvo en seco al compreder que no sabía cómo enfrentarse a aquel ataque, y enseguida descubrió con horror, que tampoco tendría tiempo de apartarse. Y entonces, sin apenas perder su velocidad, Eugene alcanzó a su enemigo y con sus filosas astas y sus pezuñas girando como cuchillas que rasgaban el viento, cortaron el costado de Dave de lado a lado, haciéndole soltar un aullido de dolor. Acto seguido, Eugene y Nami aterrizaban en la playa junto a los Mugiwara. Mientras tanto, Dave se encontraba derribado en la orilla, sangrando abundantemente ante la mirada atónita de sus subordinados y de Hank Blaze.

-¿Te encuentras bien, jovencita?- le preguntó Eugene a la navegante, al tiempo que ésta apenas conseguía descender de su lomo, completamente mareada.

-¡Nami!- Luffy corrió hacia su compañera, feliz por tenerla de nuevo a su lado, sana y salva.

-TÚ, OSSAN PSICÓPATA Y SUICIDA- rugió Nami, ya recuperada, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el castaño y comenzaba a darle la paliza de su vida.

-AAAAH, UAAHH, ¿PERO YO QUÉ HICE?

-¿ES QUE PENSABAS MATARME GIRANDO ASÍ O QUÉ?

-AAARGGG, AYUDAAADMEEE.

-¡Maltrato a un hombre mayor, maltrato a un hombre mayor!- gritaba Usopp, temiendo por la vida de Eugene, a quien ahora la Reina Pirata estrangulaba como si su cuello fuera una manguera.

-¡Maltrato animal, maltrato animal!- decía Chopper alarmando, debido a que el barbudo aún permanecía en su forma de ciervo.

-Jajajajajajajaja- reía enérgicamente Luffy, pues conocía perfectamente el carácter de su esposa.

Al poco, Nami decidió que era suficiente y dejó a un pobre Eugene cubierto de chichones y con el pelaje azulado. Y entonces, ya liberada de su tensión, se fijó en que Luffy se encontraba muy cerca de ella.

-¡Luffy!- dijo con una radiante sonrisa, para después lanzarse hacia su capitán con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Cuánto te eché de menos, Nami-swan!- intervino Sanji al tiempo que saltaba hacia su adorada pelinaranja, pero ella pasó de largo y el cocinero terminó besando el suelo.

La joven pareja se fundió en un abrazo, en el cual se reflejaba la añoranza y la preocupación que habían sentido por el otro durante su separación.

-¿Estás bien, Nami?- preguntó Luffy, aspirando aquel aroma a mandarinas que tanto le encantaba de ella.

-Sí, idiota, ahora sí que estoy mejor que nunca- le contestó ella, besándolo con ternura en los labios.

Mientras tanto, Hank Blaze observaba impotente lo que parecía la victoria de los piratas que tanto odiaba. Vanessa y Dave, sus aliados más poderosos, habían sido derrotados con tan sólo un par de ataques, y todo porque no habían previsto los ases en la manga que podían guardarse los Mugiwaras.

-¡Maldita sea, Blackbleed! ¿De qué me sirvió formar una alianza contigo? Los mataré a todos yo mismo- espetó el científico, al tiempo que cargaba una escopeta con balas de Kairoseki.

-NOOO- se oyó gritar a una encolerizada Vanessa, la cual acababa de despertar.

Los Mugiwaras observaron incrédulos que la peliplateada se levantaba con grandes esfuerzos, resollando con ira y mirando con inmeso odio a Nami y a Eugene.

-¡La cabeza de Samsan es mía, y ahora la de la Reina Pirata también!

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, nakama-lectores. En el próximo tendrá lugar la culminación de la batalla y cierto misterio quedará resuelto (si lo deseáis, dejad vuestras propias teorías). Y ahora procedo (a partir de ahora lo haré en cada capítulo para no correr el riesgo de demorarme en contestar a cada uno) a responder a vuestros reviews:**

 **-Monkey D Ani: Me alegra de que te guste esta locura mía, shishishi. Los misterios serán revelados en su momento poco a poco, aunque uno de ellos temo que ya suponéis cómo terminará.**

 **-FalknerZero: Las responsabilidades son lo primero, nakama, tú tranquilo y te felicito por el curso de locución de radio. ¡Ánimo con tu nuevo proyecto de _"Fantasías"_ (aún no me doy recuperado del sangrado nasal que me produjo el primer capítulo, shishishi) y en los que vengan! :)**

 **-Anónimo: ¡Aguanta, aquí está el capítulo! (respondo corriendo empapada en sudor mientras llego). Lee con tranquilidad y nos vemos pronto, nakama. Shishishi.**

 **-Alice 1420: Aunque no comentases en este capítulo, te agradezco que lo hayas hecho en los anteriores y, sobre todo, tu apoyo hacia mis proyectos LuNa. Me alegra saber que mis locuras te gustan y que las sigues, y que sepas que lo mismo me pasa con tu historia _"Mi aventura contigo"_ y que te apoyo sinceramente de escritora a escritora ;)**

 **Muchos relinchos de agradecimiento por seguir ahí y por comentar, añadir a Favoritos, Follow o simplemente leer. Todo ello me anima a seguir escribiendo y a explorar nuevos horizontes creativos :)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
